Made of Glass
by lluviaivan
Summary: Clary has had a tough life with an abusive father and a mother who abandoned her. Running from her past at every turn, Clary moves to NYC to start a new life at a new school where she meets Jace. What will become of the two?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments series. **

**MADE OF GLASS**

**Prologue**

When she left the house her step-mother forced her into a skimpy little black dress. But, she would never wear that tiny scrap of clothing to school. Who do you think she is?

Well, she is Clary Morgenstern. Her story is one of the most complicated you'll ever hear.

When Clary was a little girl, her family was considered perfect in the face of her young eyes. Her parents, Valentine and Jocelyn, got along handsomely, and they had the perfect little daughter. It wasn't until her mother left them that Clary realized something was wrong. You see, what is perceived on the surface is not always what lies underneath. Everything took a downwards spiral after Jocelyn disappeared when Clary was in sixth grade; Valentine got remarried to a wretched woman by the name of Sofie, and every day Clary's father got ghastlier and nastier to his daughter. About a month or two after the marriage, Clary's life hit an all time low.

_It was towards the end of the school year, and Clary was in sixth grade. Clary was about to walk out of the house when Sofie stopped her. "Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Sofie took on a hard look. She hadn't liked Clary from the very beginning, but for Clary that was all right because the feeling was mutual. Clary took a glance down at her normal skinny jeans, t-shirt, and converse look. _

_"Uh…" Clary hesitated, confused, "to school?" _

_Sofie let out a harsh laugh, "now that you're my sorry excuse for a daughter you have to try to at least not look as pathetic as you actually are…or do you want to be a loser and a freak like your mother was?" That was a low blow, and no matter how much Clary tried not to let the comment affect her, it did. _

_Clary glared back, a sneer placed on her face, "I'm the most popular girl in school and that's without you're interference." Clary replied snidely, purposely making a show of looking Sofie up and down, "not that I'd ever consider for a second a word that came out of your filthy mouth. Who knows where that thing has been, or whom it has been with," Clary didn't even try to mask her disgust before turning and storming out the door. _

_Clary's words were true; she was the most popular girl in the school, though she has no idea how it happened. One day, people just parted in the hallway for her and said hello as she passed. Rumors say that it was because she's the hottest girl in the grade, as boys trailed her down the hallway, unconcealed drool hanging from their chins while girls stared on enviously. Other rumors say it was because she slept her was through the boys in the class. This last rumor we can obviously dispel, seeing as though she was only in sixth grade _

_When she got home that same day, her father uncharacteristically greeted her, "honey, you're home." Clary's eyes narrowed in suspicion when she spotted Sofie standing beside her father with tears in her eyes and a smirk directed towards Clary. Her father continued, "is it true that you talked back to your mother and cursed at her?" _

_Clary looked up at him, feigning innocence, "I would never curse at my mother."_

_Valentine crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes were blazing and Clary couldn't help but shrink away, "Sofie said-"_

_ Clary found her courage and immediately cut her father off, "Sofie is not my mother nor will she ever be," Clary snarled. _

_ Clary had no time to think, no time to move, no time to react as a hand came flying across her cheek, sending her head snapping to the side. The smack resonated throughout the room. Clary stood stunned in complete silence before lifting a trembling hand up to touch her trembling cheek. _

_ "Daddy?" Clary whimpered sounding so vulnerable, innocent, and hurt as tears welled up in her eyes. _

From that day forward, everyday before she went to school, Sofie would pick out her outfit, and everyday Clary would change her clothes before she got to school, and everyday her father or step-mother would beat her both mentally and physically.

It got worse and worse every passing day. Valentine had this pent up anger inside of him that was directed straight at Clary. She supposed it was because she was the spitting image of her mother who left them, and every day he saw her face was a reminder of the woman who abandoned him.

Clary had to use loads of make up and concealer to cover up the bruises that would appear on her face and body. Too many times to count, Clary was brought to the hospital for limbs, and one time a broken rib punctured her lung. They went to many different hospitals so the doctors wouldn't ask too many questions.

Sofie made her dress like a slut, and it's a good thing they didn't drive her to school or else she wouldn't be able to change. Clary's stepmother always threw insults at her, calling her worthless, insignificant, stupid, freak, nerd, geek, loser, fat.

Clary struggled through it all, not exactly coming out stronger than when it started. And slowly, it was all wearing on her. She felt as though she was reaching the point of no return. It was why she divulged into books, to get away from reality. She would much rather live the life of another, as a character in a story than as the person she really is, because she hates that person. There must be a reason why all three of her parents hate her, so Clary had begun to hate herself as well, succumbing to the circumstances. Her mother left, her father abuses her, and her stepmother abuses her.

It was the middle of junior year when the police showed up on Clary's doorstep. It was all Clary could do not to collapse as an officer coaxed her from the house into a police car, murmuring nice words about how she's safe and how everything would be okay. Three other officers entered the house and restrained both Sofie and Valentine, whom were led by the officers to a separate police car. They were all driven to the station, where Valentine and Sofie were brought out of the car to face charges of child abuse, child neglect, and domestic abuse.

Clary was led out of the car and brought straight into the waiting arms of her real mother, who was the one to call the police and report her case as victim of domestic abuse and suspicion of child abuse by the same man. However, in the arms of her mother, she felt more lost than ever before.

It had been years since Clary had last seen her mother, and since then she'd been put through constant violence and cruelty by her own father, whom Clary had thought to be the perfect man. Clary was completely and utterly broken, and her mother, just added gas to the burning fire in the pit of Clary's stomach. All she felt was resentment towards the woman standing before her, hugging her tightly.

Clary pushed off the woman and took a step back, "Why?" Clary's voice was hoarse and barely audible. Staring boldly into the hurt eyes of her mother Clary raised her voice, "Why did you leave me? Why did it take you so long to help me?" Clary's voice broke and before Jocelyn could respond, Clary turned and walked away. At first it was a slow walk, but then she found herself picking up speed, and soon she was full out sprinting back to her house. The only place she had ever called home; the place where she had a happy family, the place where she was beaten to the brink of death, and the place where she found herself now. Clary walked into the house and collapsed onto her knees on the floor, tears leaking from her eyes and falling onto her hands, which were splayed flat against the hard wood floors. Her hands tightened into balls as she clenched her fists and let out a sob. Soon enough she was curled into a ball, lying in a puddle of her own making.

That was where her mother and two other police officers found her. Clary was asleep; her eyes crusted shut and tear lines streaking down her face. Jocelyn took a look at her daughter who looked so shattered when she came into the police station, and knew then that leaving her all those years ago was the worst decision of her life. Jocelyn clasped a hand over her mouth as tears threatened her. The police had left as soon as they found Clary, so Jocelyn was alone in the place that haunted her nightmare, and would soon haunt Clary's as well. Jocelyn let out a heart-shattering moan as she dropped down on her hands and knees beside Clary, letting the tears slip out of her eyes thinking about the man that ruined her and her daughter. She reached out a tentative hand and watched as it shook uncontrollably, before placing it gently on her daughter's head.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured, "so sorry." Jocelyn gasped as the tears took over her body and sobs wracked her frame, continually muttering the words, "so sorry."

If anyone had walked into the house they would have seen a mother and a daughter lying peacefully on the ground asleep. But this family is broken beyond repair…right?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone, i'm Lily.  
Thanks for reading!**

**I just wanted to let you guys know that Chapter 4 would be the chapter when Clary goes to school and meets jace. The chapters before that are just her dealing with her issues. **

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think, i'm always up for editing it. (o_o) (that's supposed to be a smiley face...)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (A/N: Jace comes later on in the story when she moves to NYC)**

"Clary come out now, you're going to school whether you like it or not," Jocelyn yelled through the door to Clary's room. Clary buried her head in her pillow trying to block out everything, especially the incessant voice of her mother. Jocelyn knocked again, "it's been weeks Clary, you have to come out sometime," her mother called again. Clary got up and dressed in a small little black dress and heels. She did her hair and her make up perfectly. She opened the door, preparing for Sofie's wrath, only to come face to face with Jocelyn. And then, Clary realized what she did.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Jocelyn's voice was hard and in that moment she sounded exactly like Sofie. Clary involuntarily flinched back and her mother's face softened.

"I have clothes in my car, I just forgot," Clary muttered before taking off down the hallway.

They were staying in Valentine's house until Clary finished eleventh grade, then they'd be moving to New York, where Clary would attend a High School there.

Clary flew through the kitchen and grabbed her keys.

"Wait, what about breakfast?" Jocelyn called. This stopped Clary dead in her tracks; she tried to fight back the emotions that were overtaking her. She was never allowed to have breakfast; Sofie said that it would make her fatter than she already was. Clary shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts and ran out the door and into her car. Clary pulled away and drove off to a secluded place where she changed into her army green skinny jeans, toms, and white shirt. Then, she continued on her drive to school, walking in just as the bell rang.

Normally, Clary would run to class, not wanting to be late. But, now Clary couldn't seem to bring herself to care about being late. She didn't know why but she just didn't _want_ to do anything. Clary walked to her locker, and when she got there, she couldn't find the energy to get her stuff. Instead, she sunk to the floor, her back against the lockers and her arms resting on her knees. It seemed like two minutes later when the bell rang again, signaling the end of first period. When all the students filed out of their classrooms, Clary didn't even move from her position on the floor. When the bell rang again, Clary didn't move. In fact, she sat there, wallowing in her own self-pity until lunch. By then, Clary found the will to go to the cafeteria. She tried to ignore the sympathetic looks that were shot her way, and the "I'm so sorry for you", or "are you okay?" Clary didn't have much of an appetite so she grabbed an apple and sat down at her usually lunch table in the center of the cafeteria where all of her "friends" were talking obnoxiously loud, and were basically having sex on the table.

"Hi guys," Clary greeted, putting a fake cheer into her voice. They all shot her sympathetic looks filled with such pity that Clary almost couldn't take it. She brushed it aside though, and was about to take a bite of her apple when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to meet the eyes of a girl whom Clary didn't know the name of. She had blonde hair that fell in perfect ringlets, and wide blue eyes.

"I heard about what happened to you on the news, and I just wanted to say that I'm really," she said softly. Clary knew she meant well, knew that she didn't want to say anything bad, but Clary couldn't stop the onslaught of pain and unrepressed anger that flared up inside.

"Why the fuck are you sorry?" Clary snapped. The whole cafeteria grew silent as everyone turned to stare at them.

"I was just…my condolences," she whimpered, her eyes wide like a scared puppy.

"Your _condolences_?" Clary mimicked cruelly. "I don't want your fucking pity," Clary spat out, standing up. "I don't want anyone's pity, and I sure as hell don't want anyone's sympathy," her voice was booming in the deathly quiet room. And yet, even in the face of Clary's words, people's eyes shone with even more pity. Clary saw this, and became livid. Her hands came crashing down on the table in front of her, and the people at her table jumped and cowered away from her. "Yes," she growled, "my mother left me," Clary paused to emphasize her point, "yes, my parents beat me every single fucking day of my life…and yes, both of them will hopefully rot in prison, but I don't need any fucking bullshit from all you motherfucking fuckers. Got it? Good," and with that, Clary turned around, kicked her chair, sending it crashing to the floor, and stormed out of the school.

Her mother didn't bother to say anything when Clary got home, seeing as she had already received a call from the principal, and just let her storm upstairs to her room. When she got there, Clary took out her sketchpad and immediately began to draw. She was so engrossed in her drawing that she didn't even hear her mother calling for her. Clary only looked up when Jocelyn entered her room.

"Clary I've been calling for you, dinner is ready," Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Oh, okay, I'm coming," Clary responded.

"What are you doing?" Jocelyn inquired, walking over to the bed and looking at Clary's drawing over her shoulder. When Jocelyn laid eyes on it, she stumbled backwards with a gasp. Clary looked at her, her head cocked slightly to the side.

"What?" Clary questioned confusedly.

"What are you drawing Clary?" Jocelyn's voice sounded scared and sad. With those words, Clary looked down at her sketchpad and sucked in a sharp breath.

"Oh my-" She didn't finished the sentence as she stared down at what her own hands had created. The drawing was of a corpse looking face, her cheeks hollowed out, and her eyes, black, sunken in voids. The person, if you could even call it such, was immersed in shadows, her skin thin and stretched out against the bones of her face. Her lips were thin, dry, and cracked, and her hair was unmistakably red and curly, though it was drawn to look stringy and rough.

"Clary?" Her mother's voice was soft yet strained. Clary looked up at her, seeing the pain in her mother's eyes, close to tears, was enough to pull at Clary's heartstring. "Is that…you?" Jocelyn asked hesitantly, not knowing if she really wanted to hear the answer to her question.

Clary looked down at her drawing again before meeting her mother's gaze, "yes." That was enough to reduce her mother to tears.

"What did they do to you? My sweet angel," Jocelyn reached a hand out to touch Clary but Clary was already on her feet and running.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone, it's Lily again. **

**I wanted to thank Natsulucychan for reviewing and telling me what they thought. **

**I again want to encourage reviews, constructive criticism or anything like that... it's all really helpful!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Clary woke up the next morning, her eyes were red and sore from crying herself to sleep. She got up, threw her hair into a messy bun and put on skinny jeans, converse, and a t-shirt that said, "I don't give a shit". She walked out the door, ignoring her mother's calls telling her to change her shirt. At school, the teachers looked at her shirt, put on sympathetic smiles, and turned the other way. This, however, just made Clary more agitated. She wanted to get in trouble, she wanted people to yell at her, she wanted people to stop treating her like she was made of glass and would break at the slightest touch.

During class she would put her feet up on the desk, but the teachers didn't do anything about it. She made a point of being late, but the teacher's never yelled. She made a show of sleeping during the lesson, but no one ever pointed it out. One day, during the middle of AP Chemistry, Clary walked out of the class. She just picked up and walked off, and as she reached the door, the teacher called out to her and said, "don't forget your things Clary." Her teacher had the audacity to tell her to get her backpack when she was cutting his class. She stormed back to her seat and picked up her backpack, cussing under her breath and muttering, "stupid, good-for nothing teachers, I hope everyone rots in hell."The principal never called her down to the office, but her mother was told about Clary's behavior but suggested she go to a therapist or a guidance counselor.

Clary's comportment got continually worse everyday. She'd get into fights, not just verbally, but fist fights as well. Clary would disrupt class or just skip it all together, but the principal never really got involved. Her clothing choices became more and more dark to express her inner self. Clary believed her soul was a black hole; that she was a demon in an angel's cloth and that's why her father beat her…because there had to be a reason, right?

Anyway, Clary went from being the most beautiful girl in school to a hot freak. She'd come to school in a leather jacket, ripped up black skinny jeans, and black boots…the literal stereotype of a Goth or emo. She went from the smart, innocent, pretty schoolgirl to the troublesome, hot, partying badass. Her reputation changed in the blink of an eye, and it's ironic because it was exactly what Sofie didn't want to happen. Clary became a different kind of popular, the kind where people would move out of her way because she was scary, not because they praised the ground she walked on.

"Hey Clary," someone called to her in the hallway. Clary turned to meet the dark brown eyes of Jarrod, a boy she beat up earlier in the week.

"What do you want Jarrod?" She said nonchalantly.

"I want a rematch," he replied, stepping closer. He was a football player; with a big build and messy blonde hair he was handsome.

"Are you sure? It'll hurt your pride even more when you lose again," Clary warned, but she was already too excited to say no.

"That's only because you caught me by surprise," Jarrod tried to defend himself.

"Yeah right, you were about to rape that girl and I saved her sorry ass," Clary replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She said yes," Jarrod was once again on the defensive.

"That's probably because you roofied her," Clary accused, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Whatever, so do you want to fight or not?" Jarrod changed the subject.

"You're willing to fight a girl?" I questioned again.

"Are you really going to consider yourself a girl?" He leant forward so we were only a few inches apart.

"That was just about the lamest thing I've ever heard," Clary leaned even closer, "you're on." She turned and walked away, calling over her shoulder, "fifth period, be prepared to lose."

All through class until fifth period, Clary was brimming with excitement. Her leg wouldn't stop shaking, and she couldn't seem to wipe the grin off her face. Fifth period couldn't come soon enough. When the bell rang signaling the end of fourth period, Clary vaulted out of her seat and rushed outside to the courtyard where the fight would be taking place. Jarrod was already standing there when Clary arrived, and there was a crowd of people surrounding the area, ready to watch. Clary strutted over, oozing confidence.

"Are you sure about this Jarrod? You can still back off," Clary offered. But the truth was, she was hoping he'd fight with her.

He laughed, "let's go." And with that the fight began. Clary stood back, her hands shoved in her pockets while Jarrod stood at the ready, his fists poised in front of him.

"I'll give you the first shot," Clary said, her eyes sparkling. "Right here," she tapped the side of her cheek and held her face out.

Jarrod looked conflicted for a second, then smiled, "Since you're offering." He pulled back his fist then let it fly. It connected to Clary's face with the satisfying sound made when flesh hits flesh. Clary's head was whipped to the side and she stumbled a little. Her mind flashed back to all the times Valentine hit her like that, and a grin crept onto her face; this time, she would win.

Clary felt the adrenaline pumping through her body as she turned to face Jarrod again. He seemed taken aback by the fact that she hadn't even fallen; she had a lot of experience. Clary then, lashed out. She threw a punch, but he dodged it, so Clary kicked him in the stomach. He lost his breath and doubled over. Everyone expected Clary to attack him now, while he was weakened, but she didn't. Instead, Clary waited until he stood upright again before making another move. He threw another punch, which she dodged; this brought Clary closer to him, where she proceeded to drive her hand upwards. The heel of her hand connected with his nose; there was a crunch and a spurt of blood, and Jarrod had a broken nose. He fell backwards, and this time Clary jumped on him and continued punching his face over and over again. Her anger at Valentine, at Sofie, at her mother surging through her fists…her impulses took control and she couldn't stop herself. Her knuckles were beginning to ache as the hit his cheekbones over and over again, but Clary barely felt it. She would have continued pummeling him if not for the strong arms of a teacher that wrapped around her waist and pulled her away, kicking and screaming.

"You destroyed me," Clary was yelling, fighting, trying to get back to Valentine, to throw another punch. "You crushed me, ruined me." Her cries eventually quieted down as she came back into herself. He wasn't Valentine…he was Jarrod. "Oh _shit,"_ Clary cussed. Jarrod was unconscious, and there was no way Clary would get off so lightly after this.

"Ms. Morgenstern, you've been trouble ever since-" the principal, Mr. Roberts, cut himself off and they sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments. "I'm afraid your insolent behavior branches off from the," he cleared his throat, "incident."

Clary sat back in her chair, her arms crossed over her chest, eyeing the beefy principal whom she sat before. "What do you propose we do, Principal?" the way she said Principal was almost like an insult.

"For the remaining two months of the school year, you are to meet with the school physiatrist every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school," the man proposed, calmly interlacing his fingers and placing them before him on the desk.

"What?" Clary cried out, jumping from her seat. "You can't force me to do anything," Clary got even angry by the way Mr. Roberts was just peacefully sitting there like all was right in the world.

"No, but I can," a voice came from behind Clary and she whipped around to come face to face with her mother. Jocelyn's red hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and there were dark bags under her eyes. She looked worn out and frustrated.

Clary scoffed, regaining her composure, "I'll just skip it," Clary said like it was the simplest solution in the world. Her eyes were still focused on her mother, and there was the tiniest prickle of guilt at the fact that Clary was the one to make her mother look so haggard, but Clary pushed it away just as easily, thinking about how her mother left her in the hands of Valentine.

"That wouldn't be a good idea," Mr. Roberts spoke up from behind her. "If you cut more than five meetings, than I'll expel you."

Clary had a half smile on her face, "now that doesn't sound too bad to me."

"Yes, but it will go on your record, and you'll have a hell of a time getting into a decent college," Mr. Roberts said.

"And, I'll probably send you to a boarding school," Jocelyn piped up.

"Oh," Clary let out a humorless chuckle, "Now you start acting like a mother?" The tension in the room was so thick it was nearly suffocating. "You know what's sad?" Clary paused, waiting for the answer to her rhetorical question; when it wasn't given, she continued, "the fact that Valentine and Sofie are more my parents than you ever have been and ever will be." Hurt flashed through Jocelyn's eyes, but Clary was already gone from the room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (A/N: I think Jace will be in the next Chapter)**

Therapy wasn't all that bad. The first few sessions made Clary want to throw herself off a bridge or punch a hole in the wall, but after the seventh session, it got slightly better. And though Clary acted like it was the worst thing in the world, she actually depended on her weekly sessions. It appeared to be working as well; she got in less fights, she stopped cutting class, she actually started to pay attention, and her clothes began changing back to what she normally wore. You see, by talking to someone about everything that she was going through, she was able to share her burden, and lighten up. The emotions that constantly raged through her were slowly being released with the help of her therapist. Clary no longer found that she wanted to fight others, and her anger and resentment towards her mother was slowly dissipating because the therapist said that her mother was just trying to help herself then Clary. That Jocelyn only ever thought of Clary.

A good release for Clary, she found, was art. She was able to release her emotions and find a temporary peace in drawing and painting. She was able to convey the feelings she tried to keep locked up and masked behind her nonchalant attitude. So, Clary immersed herself completely in art class and therapy sessions.

She didn't want friends, and no one tried to be her friend. Clary was perfectly content with her life, and slowly tried to use her past to build herself up, but stronger this time around.

Eventually the end of the year came around, and Clary graduated from eleventh grade, seventeen years old. Then, it was time to move. Clary left behind all the people who were around when she was abused, she left behind the house she was abused in, she left behind the people who saw her break down emotionally, and who saw her hurt physically. She left behind the therapist who knew all her deepest and darkest secrets, and she left behind the boy who would never pick a fight with a girl again, and who would never roofie a girl again. Clary left her small town in California where her father and stepmother were imprisoned, for the large, bustling city in New York.

"Clary, are you packed?" her mother yelled up the steps.

"Yes mother, I have everything already in the car," Clary called back down.

"Great, then let's go," Jocelyn said exasperated.

"Can you just give me a minute, alone," Clary whispered, sounding vulnerable. Jocelyn nodded in understanding and walked out of the house. Clary however stayed behind and looked at her bare room, where she would hide in fear from her parents, where she would cry herself to sleep. She walked down the stairs and remembered the way she would walk down these same stairs in heels too high for her to be stable while Sofie told her how fat and ugly she was. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she remembered how her father backhanded her across the face and how Sofie would encourage him, and sometimes add hits of her own. Clary had no idea why she was so sad to leave this hellhole.

She turned her back on the room with tears brimming her eyes. She quickly swiped them away before her mother could see, and walked out the door, leaving her whole childhood behind.

When they arrived in New York City, Clary was in awe. The city was so much different than the rural town Clary lived in. There was so much more noise, and cars, and buildings. Eventually, they pulled up to a fancy apartment complex, and their stuff was brought to the room. When Clary first opened the door, her breath caught. It was a flat that had a glass wall on one side, allowing the inhabitants to have the perfect view of the City. The furniture was modern yet homey at the same time, and there was a huge flat screen mounted on the wall. The kitchen was huge for an apartment, with granite counter tops, stainless steel appliances and an island. There were doors branching off, and even a loft sitting area. Clary went through each doorway; the first one was a full bathroom, the second was the master bedroom, the third was a guest bedroom with a bathroom attached. Clary assumed this one to be hers, so she walked in, taking in her surroundings. The walls were all white, with a window seat looking over the skyline, and there was a black wooden desk in one corner, and a queen-sized bad with a white comforter. The room was simple and elegant, and she loved it.

"Do you like it?" Jocelyn's voice came from behind her, and Clary turned around to see her lingering in the doorway.

"Yeah, how did you afford this?" Clary asked.

"I had some help," her mother replied ambiguously.

Clary narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "what does that mean?" her voice came out sharper than she had intended.

"Hello, I'm Luke," a man appeared behind her mother, he had blue eyes, covered by a square set of glasses, and graying brown, wavy hair. He was tall and muscular, wearing a gray t-shirt and jeans. "You must be Clary, I've heard so much about you," he grinned, showing off perfectly straight white teeth. He stepped around my mother and came forward, holding out a hand, which Clary hesitantly took.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Clary answered with a forced smile. She looked at her mother with confusion plain in her eyes. Was this who her mother had left her for?

"I'm sure you must be confused," Luke continued, either not noticing the tension in the room, or not caring. "I'm a friend of your mother and father's. I own a series of bookstores around the globe that have been doing fairly well. Anyways, your mother called me and I took her in, I think it was about…five years ago."

Clary immediately stepped back and released his hand. He was the one who took her mother in…she may have come back if it weren't for this man. Maybe her father wouldn't have gotten remarried; maybe they wouldn't have beaten her. Clary felt the darkness envelop her.

"I need you to go," Clary said between gritted teeth.

"Clary," her mother said softly, but Clary turned her back on her mother. She threaded her fingers through her hair, trying to fight off the sadness and the anger.

"I need my sketchbook," Clary murmured. She heard her mother run off. Clary's vision was blurring as she trembled. She swiped a hand under her eyes and I came back wet. She heard her mother return and Clary reached out blindly for the book. When she felt the hard cover in her hands she collapsed on the ground, opening the book to a new page and drawing. Clary didn't know what she was drawing, she knew she just had to get her feelings out, and this was the way she was able to make the darkness go away.

Clary didn't know how much time had passed, but she was feeling better, the pain in her heart and mind went away, and clary was left with a new drawing in her sketchbook. This one was of a little girl with curly red hair gripping on tightly to a teddy bear. She stood in the middle of an empty room, tear tracks running down her cheeks, her eyes wide and scared, and there was a red mark on the side of her face. Clary released a deep breath and closed her sketchbook, rubbing her hands over her face.

Clary found herself in the living room a few minutes later. Standing in the shadows and watching as her mother laughed and talked with Luke happily. When Clary took a step forward, her mother stopped the conversation and rushed over to Clary. Jocelyn reached out as if to pull Clary into a hug, but Clary flinched away, not used to direct contact. Jocelyn moved away, holding her hand to her chest, hurt evident in her eyes. Clary adverted her eyes and moved towards Luke. She stuck out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you sir, I'm Clary Morgenstern."

Luke smiled and took her hand, "Luke Garroway, it's always a pleasure."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

Clary Morgenstern was a picture of perfection to any viewer's eye as she walked down the school hallway. Clary wasn't thinking that much into it when she got ready for school that day, she just through on a pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and toms, her hair naturally fell in red curls down her back and she decided to go light on the makeup, not wanting to stand out. But, here she was walking though school, all judgmental eyes turned upon her, and she just wanted to shrink away and disappear. But, to all who turned to watch the new girl enter, their first glimpses were that of natural beauty. She holds her head high, but is humble.

Clary went to the main office and got her timetable. Her schedule was as follows:

AP Chemistry

Art

English

Lunch

Math

Gym

AP US History

Clary got her "guide" as well. She was supposed to meet Simon Lewis at her homeroom, supposing she found where that was. Clary must have looked confused because a girl stopped her in the hallway.

"Hi, you must be the new girl everyone's talking about. I'm Isabelle Lightwood, but you can call me Izzy," the girl was striking. She towered above Clary in her six-inch heels, and her dark brown eyes looked nearly black. Her beauty was heightened with her long straight black hair and curvaceous figure.

"Hey, I'm Clary Morgen…Fairchild, Clary Fairchild, nice to meet you." Clary quickly changed her last name wanting a fresh start here, not haunted by her past. She didn't want her father's last name, Morgenstern, nor did she want her mother's last name, Fray.

"So do you need help? You look lost," Isabelle offered.

Clary smiled gratefully, "that would be really nice. Do you know where room 206 is?"

Isabelle opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a boy shouting her name. A few seconds later, a good-looking boy came up beside Isabelle, "You scared me, I thought I lost you for a second there."

"Alec," Isabelle said in a serious voice.

"What?" The boy had black hair like Izzy's, and a similar face structure, but their eyes were polar opposites. The boy, Alec's eyes were a sharp icy blue, while Isabelle's were nearly black.

"You're an idiot," Izzy said, but there was a smile playing on her lips. Then, he finally turned his head and took notice of Clary.

"Hi, I'm Alec, Isabelle's brother. You're the new girl, yes?"

Clary nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, I'm Clary."

"You're even prettier in person," Alec gushed. Then, he realized what he said and blushed a deep shade of red. "I mean compared to what everyone was saying about you. Not that they were saying anything bad, just that their words don't do you justice," Alec rushed to amend himself.

Clary let out a tinkling laugh, "It's fine, though I do wonder how everyone seems to know so much about me."

"Oh, this school is big on gossip. The second you walked through the door people on the other side of campus knew what you were wearing," Isabelle explained.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Clary questioned, only half joking.

Isabelle however took her question to heart. "Yes," she gripped Clary's arm tightly and spun her around. "Avoid them." Isabelle pointed out a group of people who seemed to be gliding along the hallway; people practically dove out of their way. A boy, who appeared to be the most handsome person Clary had ever laid eyes on, led the group. He had golden hair, golden eyes, and golden skin. Behind him trailed a pretty Asian girl, another pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, a boy with black hair and black eyes, and a whole lot of other people.

"Who are they?" Clary felt the distinct need to whisper as she followed their progress down the hallway.

"Jace Wayland, my idiot of a brother, also the biggest womanizer you'll ever meet, behind him are the school sluts, Aline and Kaelie, along with the mysterious jackass Sebastian Verlac. Those are the main people to avoid," Isabelle debriefed. Just as Isabelle finished talking, Jace came over to them. His eyes locked on Clary for a second before brushing over her.

"Hey, sister," Jace greeted, a smirk on his face. "Are you going to introduce me to your little friend?"

"I don't think so, we've got to get to class anyways," Isabelle responded instantaneously, pulling Clary away. Out of curiosity, Clary looked over her shoulder at the golden boy who didn't seem all that bad.

"Hey red," he called out, "go out with me." Clary snorted, all of her good impressions of him going out the window. She supposed he was a womanizer.

"Never in a million years," Clary called back. She heard Isabelle laugh from in front of her. "Okay, thank you," Clary murmured.

"It's no problem, we should probably get to class anyway," Isabelle replied cheerily. Clary tore her eyes away from the group and followed Isabelle through the crowded hallways towards homeroom.

There were only a few people in class when they got there, and Isabelle dragged her to a seat in the back of the room. It took several minutes before the all the students arrived and the teacher was able to start class.

"Hello, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Mr. Thompson, welcome to AP Chemistry," the balding man with glasses and a wiry fame stood at the front of the class. "Now, I've been informed that we have a student new to the school district. Ms. Morgenstern would you please come up here?" Clary quietly got up from her seat and joined her Chemistry teacher at the front of the class. She turned to face the students.

"It's Fairchild" Clary tried to correct him.

"Tell us something about yourself Ms. Morgenstern," Mr. Thompson directed.

Clary sighed and addressed the class in a bored tone, "my name is Clary Fairchild and I'm into art."

"Excellent," the teacher clapped his hands together, "now who is going to be your guide?"

"Er…I think it's supposed to be Sim-" the classroom door opening interrupted Clary, and there stood Jace in all his golden glory.

"Ah," Mr. Thompson exclaimed in delight, "I'm sure Mr. Wayland wouldn't mind showing you around.

"But it's supposed to be Simon-"Clary was interrupted once again by Mr. Thompson.

"Excellent, so Jace, you will be showing Ms. Morgenstern around, yes?"

Before Jace could respond, Clary spoke up, "it's Fairchild, not Morgenstern, and I've told you a million times, my guide is supposed to be someone named-"

"I'll do it," Jace interrupted Clary for the third time.

Clary made a noise of exasperation and threw her timeline in the air before storming to her seat, but not before saying, "Sure, because who gives a shit in this goddy place."

"Ms. Morgenstern, watch your language, or do you want to be sent to the principal on the first day?" Mr. Thompson ordered.

Clary was about to snap, "it's _Fairchild_ not Morgenstern, not Fray, not bloody Smith, _Fairchild_. Yes? Let's say it together, Fairchild," Clary snarled.

"Watch your tone Ms. Morgenstern," now he just wanted to make her irate.

Another noise of extreme irritation escaped Clary's lips. She opened her mouth to make a retort, then thought better of it and snapped her jaw shut. She collapsed into her chair and crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest.

The teacher began class like the prior argument did not even occur. The lesson flew by, and when the bell rang Clary was the first out of her seat, rushing out the door. It wasn't until she remembered that she had no clue where she was going, that Clary stopped. She turned around, searching the throngs of people for the familiar blonde mop of hair. She was so busy looking through the students that she didn't notice someone come up behind her.

"Clarissa Morgenstern," a deep voice said from behind her. Clary turned around to meet the golden eyes and the golden hair of Jace Wayland.

"I swear to God if someone calls me that one more time I'll…" Clary growled.

"You'll what?" Jace leaned closer, a smirk on his lips. Clary narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she gave him a pointed look, a smile playing on her lips. Jace opened him mouth to retort, but Clary spoke before he could get a word out. "Anyways show me to my next class…Please," she added as an after thought.

"Well what's your next class little red? I'd be happy to show you the way," Jace responded happily.

Clary searched through her bag for her timetable, but couldn't seem to find it. "I believe we've run into a slight issue," Clary mumbled, scrunching her nose up.

"How slight?" Jace asked curiously.

"Only about this big," Clary held her hands out shoulder length apart.

"That appears to be pretty big problem," Jace commented skeptically. "What's the issue?"

"It seems like I have misplaced my time table," Clary looked up at him, her green eyes wide and innocent. Jace let out a breath of laughter, obviously trying to hold it in.

Clary narrowed her eyes, "what's so funny?" Jace shook his head at her, now laughing. "Spit it out already."

"You mean the time table you threw at Mr. Thompson before you stormed away. You pack a lot of sass in that tiny boy of yours," Jace said with a full-blown grin on his face.

Clary blanched, "you mean I have to go talk to him again?"

Jace's grin stayed in place, "nope."

Clary flared her nostrils in irritation, "would you stop being so ominous?"

"I have your time table right here," Jace pulled the piece of paper with all Clary's classes and teachers from his pocket. A smile spread across Clary's face merely at the fact that she didn't have to face her chemistry teacher again.

"So what's my next class?" Clary asked, hope and gratefulness shining in her eyes.

"You don't get it that easily." Clary's eyes narrowed again at Jace's words.

"What do you mean?"

"It's simple, if you go on a date with me, I'll give this," he waved the sheet in front of her face, "back to you."

"You conniving little son of a bitch," Clary muttered under her breath, and by the way Jace's smirk grew, Clary knew he had heard her. "My answer to you sir, is no. And the answer will always be no," Clary rolled her eyes and walked away, heading straight for the main office where she retrieved another timetable.

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully, except for the fact that Jace Wayland was in every single one of her classes but art.

Jace Wayland, however, couldn't seem to get his mind off that fiery redhead. She was extremely pretty, with her red curly hair, big green eyes, and flawless, lightly tanned skin. She was also one of the only people that immediately rejected him. Jace could obviously have any girl he wanted, and he has slept with about half the girls in school, and now, he wanted Clary.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Clary woke up screaming and covered in sweat. She thrashed in her covers for a few moments before falling onto the floor. There, she relished in the feeling of the cool hard wood under her fingers, cooling down her burning body. Clary pushed herself onto her hands and knees, and stayed in that position for minute, trying to get her rapid breathing under control. She recalled her dream in perfect detail…it was about her father. He was hitting her again, telling her how worthless she was, how she should just kill herself so he didn't have to waste time and energy on her. Clary felt tears drip down her cheeks and fall onto the floor in perfect droplets. Eventually Clary pulled herself up and swiped her hand across her eyes, pushing the dream into the far corners of her mind.

Clary wore leggings, a t-shirt, and her black worn down combat boots, her hair in a messy bun. Even dressed like that, Clary was beautiful. When Clary got to school, she made it to Chemistry without any issues. She sat in the back of the class, drawing in her sketchbook until Isabelle came and sat next to her.

"Hey Clary," she greeted cheerfully, unable to hide a grin. Isabelle took out her books and began humming to a song.

"What are you so happy about?" Clary asked, watching Isabelle brimming with joy.

"I don't know, I just had a good morning," Isabelle replied vaguely.

"Oh come on, what are the details. We are friends right?" Clary tried to guilt trip Isabelle for information.

"Of course we are, if I wasn't your friend then you'd be stuck with Aline and her stuck up group," Isabelle said.

"Why would I ever get stuck with Aline if you hadn't been there?" Clary asked, looking at the clock. There was still five minutes before class officially started.

"Well, you're pretty. Boys are basically crawling all over you, and if they aren't yet, then they will be. If you changed your clothes a bit, then you'd be irresistible," Isabelle explained casually. Clary's head snapped up to look at Isabelle for any hint of sarcasm or a lie. She didn't find any.

Clary shrugged, "stop changing the subject, what are you happy about?"

"Fine, my parents just bought a beach house," there was a hint of nonchalance in her voice that made Clary think there was more.

"What else?" Clary pressed.

Isabelle stared into Clary's eyes for a second before replying, "I hooked up with Simon Lewis, and he asked me to be his girlfriend," Isabelle squealed in excitement before looking around to see if anyone had heard. Only a few people turned to look at us, but the room was still practically empty.

Clary grinned, trying to be happy for Isabelle, but she only had a slight idea of who Simon was. "Simon Lewis? My guide?"

"Yeah, Simon Lewis, I've had a crush on him for, like, ever," Isabelle, exclaimed.

"Huh, I've never seen him," Clary pursed her lips, "is he here?"

Isabelle shot her a 'duh' look, "if he was here then I wouldn't be sitting talking with you."

Clary's mouth dropped open, but she was fighting back a smile, "I find that very insulting."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that," Izzy shoved Clary's shoulder lightly. "But, he is in this class. Normally he's the first one here…maybe he isn't coming today," some of the light died from Isabelle's eyes.

"Well, at least-" Clary was interrupted by the entrance of the teacher, Mr. Thompson.

"Hello class, let's get started," Mr. Thompson turned to write on the board then turned back around, his eyes narrowing. "Where is everyone?"

"Band rehearsal, for the concert tomorrow," someone called out.

"I hate that band, always taking people out of class for no good reasons," Mr. Thompson muttered.

"Let me guess," I whispered to Izzy, "Simon's in band."

Isabelle chuckled, "yeah, he's in band alright." Clary's mind wandered all through class as she thought of what Simon Lewis looked like. She was thinking of a really good-looking boy with lots of muscle who was popular because he was dating Isabelle. But, the band thing kind of through off the image… Clary had no clue what he going to look like. Even through Art, her favorite class, Clary was barely listening to the project the teacher was talking about.

Finally, lunch rolled around and Clary was practically skipping in excitement. She'd get to meet Simon at lunch. Clary couldn't help but grin to herself as she rushed down the hallways heading to the cafeteria. She was almost to her destination when she ran smack into someone. She gasped as the impact knocked her backwards and she began to fall down. She squeezed her eyes shut bracing for impact when a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her to her feet. As soon as Clary felt the hand around her arm, her chest constricted. She ripped it out of the person's grasp and cradled it against her chest. Looking down she saw bruises the size of one's fingers scattered across her pale skin, but, as she blinked, the bruises were gone. Clary let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she realized that all the bruises from her father had faded.

"Clary?" she heard someone say her name and she looked up, a frown on her face.

"Yes?" Clary asked, blinking her wide green eyes at Jace Wayland.

"I've said your name like five times already. Are you okay?" he asked, staring at her with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah," Clary cleared her throat, "I'm fine."

"Good," Jace looked uncertain for a second, wanting to help Clary but not knowing if he should. He decided against it and instead plastered a smirk on his face. "Now listen Red, I know I look like an angel, but you can't just throw yourself at me," Jace changed the subject.

Clary immediately forgot what just occurred and narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms, "I don't know, I think I'm pretty angelic myself," Clary boasted, faking arrogance.

"You sure are, you're a little angel," Jace patted her head sweetly.

Clary grinned cheekily at him, "I know, sculpted to perfection, I am magnificently beautiful, isn't that right?"

"Sure is, Angel," Jace leaned against the wall casually. "And, since I'm so God-like, and you're an Angel, we should go out. 'A match made in heaven', that could be our catch phrase."

Clary let out a laugh, "don't think I forgot your whole blackmailing thing from yesterday. So, my answer is still no," Clary shrugged, but there was a smile pulling up the corners of her mouth, "but I do like that catchphrase." Clary patted his cheek lightly before walking away, mumbling to herself, "a match made in heaven; catchy."

As soon as she walked into the lunchroom, Clary spotted Isabelle. She was seated at their normal lunch table, except now there were three boys with her. Clary approached the table slowly, taking them all in. One looked almost exactly like Isabelle, tall, dark hair, gorgeous; the only difference was that he had striking blue eyes, and then Clary remembered him from the other day. Alec. The boy seated next to him was tall and lean with dark spiked up hair; his eyes were eerily similar to that of a cat, and were surrounded by a line of black. The man wore black leather pants, knee high lace up boots, and a tight bright blue shirt that hung off one shoulder. Then, the last boy who sat right next to Isabelle was a small, scrawny but slightly muscular boy with thick-framed glasses covering his big brown eyes. He was wearing a Beatles t-shirt and jeans.

Clary sat down in the empty seat between the nerdy looking boy and Alec, and smiled, slightly uncomfortable with all the new faces.

"Clary," Isabelle exclaimed as soon as she sat down, "what took you so long? Wait, never mind that, I want to introduce you." She gestured to the blue-eyed one, "This is my brother Alec, and the one next to him is Magnus. And, this is,"

"Simon Lewis," Clary filled in for her. They all smiled and waved at her. It was slightly awkward for the first few minutes before they all fell into easy conversation. Simon turned to Clary and smiled crookedly, adjusting his glasses.

"It's nice to meet you Clary," He greeted.

"You as well, Isabelle told me about you," Clary said.

"All good things, I hope," Simon muttered, blushing slightly.

"Well she didn't mention that much, just that you guys are dating." Clary elaborated.

Simon blushed even further and Clary couldn't help but laugh at his obvious discomfort. "Oh, shut up," he mumbled.

Clary gasped in mock hurt, "excuse you, but gentlemen do not tell ladies to _shut up_."

"Well I just did, so what does that make you?" he shot back at her.

"I think the question would be what does that make you?" Clary teased.

"Are you calling me a woman?" Simon put both hands to his chest, "sure doesn't feel like I'm a woman."

Clary's mouth dropped open as she let out a laugh. Soon she was taking shuddering breaths as she tried to struggle for air through her giggles.

"Oh God, that was great, you should do stand up comedy in your free time," Clary said once she gained control of her laughter.

"Yeah, I've thought about that, but…" Simon shrugged, "my career pathway leans more towards music."

"Music?" Clary raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm in a band."

"A band?" Clary repeated again skeptically, "like school band?"

Simon laughed, "You think I'm such a nerd, although, yes I am in the school band. I meant an actual band. I play the bass."

"What's your band name?"

"Oh, Bloody Corpses," Simon replied indifferently.

Clary choked on a breath and began to laugh uncontrollably, tears coming to her eyes. "God, what kind of a band name is _that_?"

Simon crossed him arms over his chest, "I came up with that," he pouted.

"Oh…oh, honey," Clary put on a sympathetic tone, barely containing her laughter, "we need to get you some help." She put a hand on his shoulder and patted it. "Bloody Corpses," Clary muttered to herself, the name bringing on another fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Isabelle asked. Clary brought her head up and wiped the tears from her eyes, forgetting that anyone else was even there.

"Simon's band name, is Bloody Corpses," Clary sputtered.

"We know," Magnus said sadly.

"That's a great name for the band, I don't know why no one likes it," Simon exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"I think it needs to be changed," Clary told him. That brought about another fit of laughter from the whole group, "what is it?"

"He changed the name three days ago," Alec informed her.

"What was the last name?" Clary inquired.

"The Odyssey," Isabelle said.

Clary opened her mouth and then closed it, struck speechless. She furrowed her eyebrows, "how do you go from The Odyssey to Bloody Corpses?"

"Well, it's a long story," Simon started, "we were reading the Iliad and the Odyssey in Latin class, and I figured, _this guy Odysseus seems pretty interesting_, so I pitched my idea to the guys. You don't hear of a band called the Odyssey everyday, and we wanted to stand out. Then, we finished the books, and we got bored, so we changed the name to Bloody Corpses. It just so happened to be while we were playing video games, but that's not the point. The point is that we're keeping our name."

"Right…" Clary shot him a weird look, but Simon just grinned back at her. His smile was so infectious that she couldn't help but smile as well. The rest of lunch carried on smoothly with casual conversation. Over the next week, they all became good friends, and Clary was content.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi guys, i just thought i mention that reviews make me really happy. **

**I like to hear what everyone thinks. **

**I'm crying right now! Please review, for me...**

**Thanks, i suppose... Lily**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It has been a few weeks after school started, and Clary was becoming well acquainted with the people and the way things worked at the school.

Jace Wayland was the person everyone flocked to, both boys and girls. He has slept with more girls than countable on both hands, and he's an asshole.

Sebastian Verlac was the popular people but he stayed in the background. He was Jace's best friend and has almost a creepy aura around him. He's probably been with the amount of girl's Jace has, maybe less.

Aline and Kaelie, both popular, and both grade A sluts. At least, that's Isabelle's opinion, and Clary can't say she's wrong.

Isabelle Lightwood, probably the most beautiful girl at the school, can have any guy she wants, but is dating Simon.

Simon Lewis, a nerd that is both humorous and nice. He's slowly becoming Clary's best friend.

Alec Lightwood has girls begging for him, but Clary suspects he's gay by the way he looks at Magnus. He is undeniably good-looking, and seems to have a soft spot for Clary Fairchild.

Magnus Bane, gay, outgoing, unique, intriguing, and good-looking. He has also taken a liking to Ms. Fairchild.

That was the whole layout of the main parts of the school, and Clary Fairchild is in the middle of it all. Friends with most of them, and has the golden boy chasing after her.

Today were the cheerleading tryouts. Isabelle was making her go. Clary was slightly familiar with gymnastics so she thought that this cheerleading thing couldn't be too hard.

The school day breezed by; Jace seemed to have his attention focused on another girl or should I say girls, so life was good. Her chemistry teacher didn't give her shit that morning, and Clary now had a lot more friends than at her last school.

When the bell rang signaling the end of her history class, Clary took her time gathering her books and placing them in her book bag. She was the last to leave the room, basking in her good mood.

"Clary," Isabelle called her name from the other end of the hallway. "Hurry your slow ass up, we're gonna be late."

Clary looked up and rolled her eyes, "oh relax, I'm coming."

They made it to the locker rooms and changed into their cheerleading clothes. Isabelle told her that they normally wear just a sports bra and spandex. Clary's breath got caught in her throat for a second as Sofie popped into her mind. That would be what Sofie would approve of, and Clary has never once purposefully done what Sofie wanted.

Clary put on a loose t-shirt over her sports bra and jogged out onto the field where cheerleading practice was taking place. She was running a little late, and the ten girls trying out were standing on the white line, stock straight. Across from them stood the actual cheerleaders, and behind them was the football team, and at the front were Jace and Sebastian. Clary walked up to the group cautiously, and Isabelle motioned for her to get into the line.

"Hello everyone, we're your captains, Aline and Kaelie. Right now we'll just do a simple preliminary visual test." Aline motioned for Jace and Sebastian to step forward, and they started at the first girl on the complete opposite side of Clary. They looked her up and down for a few seconds before voicing their affirmation. The next girl was rejected from tryouts because she was too fat. Clary opened her mouth to protest, but the girl standing next to her grabbed her arm.

"I wouldn't do that," the girl with brown curly hair, caramel skin, and brown eyes whispered to Clary.

Clary shook her arm away and took a step forward out of the line, "what kind of bullshit is this?"

All heads turned to look at her with varying levels of mortification and shock. There was a chuckle a disbelief from Aline before she spoke up, "excuse me?"

Clary's quick response should have been, _you heard what I said, but if your small brain can't process it fast enough, then I suppose I could repeat it…I said, what kind of bullshit is this?_ However, Clary's body decided to betray her right at that moment for her mouth could form no words. Her mind however was coming up with insults left and right.

"Can you speak English?" Aline spoke slowly, tauntingly. Her group of friends laughed behind her.

Clary rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips. "You're a bitch," Clary said cheerfully, pasting a fake grin on her face, "and what you're doing, is complete crap."

Clary motioned to the girl who wasn't even fat with brown curly hair, standing off to the side, her brown eyes watering. The smile fell from Clary's face as she stared at Aline, "_this _is disgusting, and you're all going to go to hell. Me included. But, I'm going to leave now," Clary pointed behind her to the parking lot, "because being a part of you're little activity here, is not what's going to send me down there."

"Before you leave, let's just give you an evaluation," Aline's tone a voice indicated a challenge. Clary loved challenges. Aline gave Clary a disgusted look before motioning Jace and Sebastian over to her. "You have to take off your shirt so that they can get a full evaluation."

"Do _you _think I would pass, Aline?" Clary asked, a small smile on her face like she was hiding something.

"Obviously not, just looking at your ugliness makes me want to burn my eyes out," Aline shuddered. Clary chuckled a little at her idiotic remark, before taking off her t-shirt, showing the flat stomach underneath, accompanied by lean muscle. Her skin, lightly tanned from living in California, was flawless.

Jace shot her a grin, and Sebastian smirked, "definitely yes," Jace declared.

Clary crinkled her nose slightly.

"Get off my field," Aline stated, holding her head high.

Clary scoffed, but there was a still a small smile on her lips as there always was. It was as if Clary always found something amusing and it got Aline incredibly angry. Clary shrugged and turned away, that stupid smile still on her face.

Clary walked across the field heading back towards the locker rooms when someone called her name.

She turned around to face Jace, "what is it?"

"Don't worry about it, Aline can be a real bitch sometimes," Jace said, walking up to her.

"Oh," Clary let out a small laugh, "I don't really care that much. I could just try out for the track team or something."

"That's not necessary. I guarantee you'll be on the team by the end of next week," Jace reassured, his golden eyes twinkling.

"Whatever," Clary shrugged and turned away from him, "like I said… it doesn't matter."

"But, anything you does matters," he said softly. Clary turned to look at him and saw sincerity in his eyes.

Clary grinned, "well aren't you awfully sweet today?"

"Anything for a cutie like you," Jace said, winking.

Clary couldn't stop the blush that stained her cheeks pink.

"You're pretty when you blush," Jace murmured to her, reaching his hand out and allowing his fingertips to graze her cheek softly.

"See, exceptionally pleasant," Clary moved her head a little so his fingers fell from her face. Hurt briefly flashed through his eyes before he covered it with a smirk.

"Well, I was wondering if you would go out with me," Jace said.

"What? No, of course not, I barely even know you," Clary drew back, surprised.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun, spontaneous," Jace persisted.

"No, go find some other girl to fulfill your…" Clary's eyes scanned him up and down, "Needs," she spat out the word like it was poison.

"My needs?" Jace cried, "I need you."

"Oh," she laughed, "what a cheesy thing to say."

"Come on, you know you want me," Jace teased, gesturing to himself.

"You know what I want?" Clary looked at him, her eyelids lowered and she leaned up to him, pressing her body against his. The contact left trails of fire dancing along Clary's body.

Jace's eyes darkened as his heart thudded quickly in his chest. "What?" his voice was low, seductive, and it sent a thrill through Clary's body.

Clary was on her tippy toes, her lips brushing Jace's ear. "A big," Clary paused for effect, and Jace's eyes darkened even further. "Juicy," He gripped her harder so she was flush against him. "Hamburger. I haven't had one in ages," Clary sighed, pulling away. Her cheeks were flushed and so were his.

"Is that a yes to the date then?" Jace asked, covering up his obvious lust.

"That, Jace Wayland, is a no to the date," Clary replied cheekily, grinning at him before walking away, swinging her hips.

"Tease," Jace called after her.

She didn't turn around but he could hear her laugh, "Damn straight," She said back. Jace watched her carefully, a full-blown smile on his face.

Jace was right, a few days later Aline came up to her. Swallowing her pride, Aline said, "we really need a flyer and you're the only one who's small enough for us to actually lift. Can you join the team?"

Clary wanted to say no, so badly that it hurt. But, Isabelle begged her to join, so Clary was now on the cheerleading team. Practice after school everyday except for Sunday. Great.

That same day Aline asked Clary to join the team, it was raining. Clary was sitting in her last period history class when the announcements came on.

"_…Cheerleading practice cancelled due to flooding on the fields…" _Clary sighed and looked out the window at the torrential rain falling down. She would love to just run around in that, letting the water soak into her clothes. She imagined just dancing in the rain and how nice that would be.

She was wrong. Clary was supposed to get a ride home from Simon after she was done with cheerleading and he was done with band practice. Turns out that band can practice inside. Clary couldn't get a ride with him after band because, and I quote, "I'm hanging out with the guys. People in bands attract women." Clary of course just scoffed and walked away. Isabelle couldn't give her a ride home because she doesn't have a seventh period and since there was no cheer practice she went home early. Just her luck.

That was how Clary landed herself, soaked to the bone, in the pouring rain. And when I say pouring, I mean buckets of water were falling from the sky. And, it was slightly chilly outside, and the rain was even colder. Clary's clothes were hugging her skin as she walked along the sidewalk. _Stupid rain_ she thought, _Stupid Simon, stupid Isabelle_. Clary stopped and looked around, remembering her daydream from history. Clary looked towards the sky lifted her arms up exposing her lightly tanned stomach. In that moment, it was like she was alone, and everything was good. She felt a grin spread across her face as water droplets fell against her.

She was broken out of her reverie by a car honk. Clary looked away from the sky and the coldness seeped back into her bones. She met the golden eyes of Jace through the open window of his car. "We seem to meet everywhere, are you stalking me?" Clary called out through the rain.

"Clary get in the car," he shouted. She could barely see him through the sheets of rain that fell around them.

"Sorry, but no can do, my mother always told me not to ride with strangers," Clary replied easily as she began walking down the sidewalk once more.

"Quit being an idiot, you'll get sick. And we aren't strangers," Jace called out again through the downpour. Clary ignored him and began to skip along the road.

"Clary," he said her name again, except this time he sounded a lot closer. Clary whirled around to find Jace had abandoned his car and entered the rain behind her. He jogged up to her and grabbed her arm. "Let me drive you home please," he pleaded. She looked him in the eyes only to find that he was skimming his over her body. She glanced down at herself and saw that her clothes were like a second skin, leaving little to the imagination. Clary could even see Jace's defined muscles against his shirt. He looked back into her eyes and Clary saw that they had darkened. She took a step away from him and looked away. He sighed and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder as he walked to his car.

"Hey you big idiot," Clary yelled as she tried to squirm out of his grasp. "What do you think you're doing?"

Jace opened the passenger door of his car and dropped her onto the leather seat while he got in the driver's side.

"I'm taking you home since you're so bent on getting yourself sick," Jace explained. "Where do you live anyways?"

Clary gave him her address then crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "So, tell me something about you."

"What? You've been to this school for a week now and you don't know anything about me? I find that to be highly improbable," Jace responded, smirking.

"I've heard things about you, but those are just rumors. I want to know real things," Clary turned her head to look at him.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Jace agreed, glancing at her for a second before turned his eyes back to the road.

"Jace," the name rolled smoothly off Clary's tongue, "is that your real name or a nickname?"

"Jonathan is my full name, but I never use it," he replied.

"Jonathan," Clary tried saying it out loud, then immediately decided she liked Jace better.

"What about you Clary," he questioned.

Her nose crinkled as she grimaced slightly, "Clarissa, though I've never liked it." He laughed and Clary couldn't help but smile at the sound.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Uh…blue, no, purple, no…orange? I don't know. I'm an artist, I can't choose between colors." He laughed again, and Clary thought that she loved his laugh. "What yours?"

He stared into her eyes for a split second too long before looking away and replying, "green." He knew she noticed, and she felt the necessity to say something.

"What? See something you like? I mean you can stare all day, I don't really mind," Clary teased, grinning. It was weird how she fell in so easily with him after only speaking to him a few times.

He just smirked in response and took Clary up on her offer; his golden eyes boring into her green ones. Clary started squirming under his gaze after only a few seconds, "okay," she relented, "that's enough staring. On to the next question…do you have any siblings other than Isabelle and Alec?"

"Yeah, they have another younger brother, Max"

"That's nice, I wish I had a brother. I'm an only child," I replied.

"You should meet Max, he'd like you," Jace stated, a smile on his lips.

Clary looked out the window as she thought about how lovely it would be to have a little brother. A grin split across her face as she answered, "I would love to meet him."

"Yeah, he's into manga and reading, and science fiction."

"Oh," Clary's eyes lit up, "really?" She laughed happily. "That's great, I love all that too, and so does Simon. We should take him with us to meet Max."

Jace looked over at her happy expression and laughed. "Sure I suppose rat-boy could come as well."

"Rat-boy? Simon doesn't look like a rat."

"Sure he does, with his small beady eyes and matted hair, he looks exactly like a rat."

Clary couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of her mouth, "you're so mean. Simon doesn't look like that," Clary exclaimed, though there was a large smile on her face.

"Hey, you're the one who laughed, doesn't that make you equally as mean?" Jace raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, but I do it in good humor, you're just being cruel," Clary explained.

"So you wouldn't mind me telling that Simon kid what I said and that you laughed at it in _good humor_?" Jace challenged.

"If you tell him, I swear you will never see the light of day, idiot." Clary muttered.

Just then they pulled in front of her apartment building, it was nice. Clary however didn't like it at all as she glared at it with all her might.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked. Clary realized she had been sitting in his car glaring for over a minute.

"I just like my old house a lot better than this one, even though I know I shouldn't," Clary sighed in exasperation, wondering why she couldn't seem to accept her new life. "Whatever," Clary ran her hand through her red curls, "just forget it." She got out of the car but stopped when Jace called her name.

"I'm here, if you need to talk with someone," were his parting words. Clary sighed again, contemplating whether or not she should tell someone about her father…she immediately pushed the thought away and entered her house. The car was gone and her mother wasn't home, out to some art showing or something. She hadn't seen a lot of her mom the past few days, and she couldn't help but think about how Sofie and Valentine were home every night.

Although they beat her, they were there every night, they cooked her food, gave her clothes, Sofie, in her own way, cared about what she looked like. Clary couldn't help but feel like she loved them and was loved _by_ them more than her own mother. She sighed in defeat, falling into bed and going to sleep.

Clary quit cheerleading the next day. It just wasn't what she wanted to do.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**"**For our next project, I want you all to find a model," the art teacher stood in front of the class as he explained the next assignment. "It can be a little girl, an old man, or a dog, but I want you to express that model in some form of art. You can have a sculpture or a painting. And _please _try to actually do your work. This project counts towards thirty percent of your final grade. _Yes_? Good, you can all start planning it now," the art teacher signaled for the students to begin before turning and sitting at his computer.

Clary rested her head on her hand with her elbow on the table. The first thought that came to her mind was Jace. I mean, how could it not. He was the perfect model for a drawing, from his high cheekbones and defined jaw to the details in his eyes and hair. Clary could already feel her hand itching to pick up a pencil. The only issue would be asking him. Clary sighed and rubbed her temples to fend off the headache she felt coming. That cocky bastard would probably say no…

Clary had to wait until after English class, which she had with Jace, to approach him.

"So, will you model for me?" Clary asked as sweetly as she could, a cheeky smile on her face. She had described her art project to him, and how she really needed him to be her muse. She stood before Jace in the hallway, preparing herself for dejection, or for him laughing in her face.

But, to her utter surprise, Jace responded, "sure."

Clary let out a joyous laugh. "Really?" She asked, an actual grin spreading across her face, her eyes dancing. And, in that moment, Jace thought that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

"Yeah, but here's the deal; I'll be your model, if, you go on a date with me," a smirk spread across his face, and his heart started pounding quicker at the thought of going on a date with this girl in front of him.

The smile fell from Clary's lips and was replaced with a scowl, "you manipulative, blackmailing..." Clary paused searching for the right word, her jaw moving up and down and her eyes flaming. "…Idiot!" Clary exclaimed in frustration, running her hand through her hair roughly. "No," her irritation leaked into her voice, "I'm not going on a date with you." She turned and walked away, "now I'm all fired up," she muttered under her breath before walking away from him.

Jace stood there, watching her retreating figure. He ran his hands through his hair and tugged at it in vexation. The most beautiful girl at school, the one he wanted the most, was the smartest and the hardest to get. "Goddammit Clary," he murmured, "can't you see I'm in love with you?"

…

Clary tried, she really did, but she just couldn't seem to draw anyone else. She had asked Isabelle to be her model; with her long black hair and face structure, Isabelle would be the second best choice for a model after Jace. But, Clary just couldn't get it right, and the drawing always turned out to be a mixture of Isabelle and Jace. It was just whenever she began drawing, his features popped into her head, and she couldn't seem to shake them, and every time, she subconsciously began drawing Jace.

Then, when Isabelle didn't work out, she asked Simon. But the only thing in her head was Jace. It was infuriating. She needed to draw him; her artist mind and body wouldn't allow for anything else.

She suffered through the rest of her classes until the end of the day where she could finally talk to Jace alone.

So, Clary mustered up the courage needed to strip her soul bare in front of this boy. She approached him in the hallway, muttering a quick, "I need to talk to you." Jace smirked, as usual, as if knowing what this was about and followed as Clary led him discreetly into an empty classroom.

Jace hopped onto a desk and made himself comfortable while Clary stood near the door awkwardly.

"So, was there something you wanted to say?" Jace probed, a small smile on his face.

Clary cleared her throat and drew herself up, preparing for what was to come. "In fact, there was." Jace gave her a look that said go-on. "I need you to be my model," Clary blurted, her face turning red from embarrassment and the blow to her pride.

"Are you…asking me on a date?" Jace teased.

"Actually, I think you're the one forcing me on a date," Clary spit out.

"No need to be so hostile. Are you really that against going on a date with me?" Jace asked earnestly.

Clary gave him a hard look, a sneer on her face, "yes." She knew it was cruel, but she couldn't bring herself to care. He was a jackass in its purest form. With that, she left the room. Jace ran after her, pulling up beside Clary and keeping up with her small frame.

"Well, I'll model for you, but my answer for that date is no," Jace said. Clary stopped her progress out of the school and turned to face him, confusion etched on her face.

"What?"

"I'm not into forcing people," Jace replied, a small smile on his face, "you don't have to go on a date with me, Angel," he patted her head before turning and walking away from her.

"Jace," she called out after him.

He turned around and shot her a grin before waving his hand in the air flippantly, "it's fine, and I'll see you around Clary." With that, he was gone.

After school Clary found herself lying side by side with Izzy and Simon on Clary's bed.

"So, how's that art project going? Did you ask Jace about it?" Simon asked, still staring up at the white ceiling of Clary's room.

"Yeah I asked him," Clary responded glumly.

"Well, what'd he say?" Isabelle prodded.

"He was very confusing about it. But apparently he's not into forcing people to go out with him," Clary said.

"Yeah, he's not that bad of a guy, you know," Isabelle turned her head to look at Clary.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Clary murmured.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Clary probably should have apologized to him, Jace that is. She felt kind of bad about the whole date, drawing scenario from yesterday. But, she wasn't going to apologize.

Apologies are something that should be said with meaning. People throw around their regret like its nothing; there is no actual feeling behind it. But, apologies should only be made if actual remorse is felt, only if one is truly, deeply apologetic.

Clary did not feel bad enough to actually go up to Jace and say sorry, so she just carried on like usual. At her first class she was early like every other day, so she rested her head on her arms and stared blankly at the front of the room, waiting for class to begin. Although she was wearing jeans, converse, and a t-shirt, and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, she was still incredibly beautiful.

When Jace came into the classroom, Clary didn't know how to react. She could have walked boldly up to him and asked him when he could model. But, Clary wasn't that audacious, so she kept her eyes down and awkwardly waited for him to pass by her desk.

What she wasn't prepared for was Jace stopping in front of her and not saying a word. Clary glanced up from her desk and met his eyes for a fraction of a second before sliding them away. He placed both hands on her table and leaned down so they were at eyes level.

"I'm free after school, we can go to your house," Jace stated. It looked like Clary wouldn't have to be the one to ask.

"Yeah, that's fine," she responded lightly. Before she was even finished speaking, Jace was gone moving towards the back of the room to talk with his friends.

The rest of the school day, Clary stuck her headphones in and listened to music during class, not even bothering with the teachers or the work. She was so excited to begin drawing Jace that she couldn't keep still; one part of her was always moving, whether she was tapping her fingers, or shaking her foot.

* * *

Jace stood perfectly still, his eyes gazing at Clary as she drew. Her eyebrows were pulled down and her nose scrunched up in a perfectly cute way, and her tongue was peeking out from between her plump pink lips. She kept glancing up at him, taking in another detail of his face before putting it down on paper.

"Okay," Clary murmured, still focusing on her drawing, "just one more thing…and there," Jace let a small smile grace his face, and his shoulders relax.

"You're done?" Jace asked, slight excitement showing through his voice.

Clary held out the paper to him, a slight blush covering her cheeks as he stared in awe at himself. She got everything perfect, from the hair, to the eyes, to the face structure. "This is great," Jace told her softly.

"Yeah," Clary replied, still staring at the drawing, "it's beautiful…it looks just like you." Jace smirked slightly and Clary looked down, her face turning a deep shade of red as she realized what she said.

"It's okay," Jace reached out and lightly pulled her chin up, "you're cute when you blush." Clary allowed herself to look into his golden eyes, and she was struck by how beautiful he really was when he wasn't a jerk. He slowly leaned forward, his lips coming closer and closer. Clary squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head to the side, not to kiss this boy who has kissed and slept with all these other girls. Jace had his eyes closed, so his lips hit her cheek and his eyes snapped open in surprise.

"You don't want this?" Jace asked, curiosity in his tone. Clary shook her head erratically, slowly opening her eyes. "You don't want to kiss me?" Jace asked, surprised. When Clary didn't respond he took that as his answer. "It's alright. I like Clary but she doesn't like me," He tapped her head, "I won't bother you anymore." Jace grinned at her, but there was sadness in his eyes. "I'll see you at school Clary," and he walked out her door.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The alarm clock began blaring and Clary groaned before rolling over and turning it off. She lay in bed for five more minutes, not wanting to leave the comfort and warmth her blanket provides. She yawned and rubbed her eyes then sat up, letting her blanket pool around her legs. _Another day of this torturous thing they call school._

Clary barely spent six minutes picking out her outfit, just throwing on skinny jeans, a t-shirt, stuffing her feet into toms, and throwing her curly hair into a ponytail. For breakfast she bit into an apple, and was out the door in seconds, not bothering to say goodbye to her mother.

Clary made it to her chemistry class early again, just like the other day. She was doodling in her notebook when Jace came in. She knew Jace entered the room because wherever he goes, there is always a hush around the room, then chatter louder than ever; people calling out to him, asking him to sit with them, to talk to them. It was really quite annoying, in Clary's opinion. However, unlike yesterday, Jace did not stop by her desk on the way to the back of the room, in fact, he ignored her completely, not even sparing her a glance. _And,_ unlike yesterday, there was a girl hanging on his arm, and that girl was Aline.

Clary wasn't even surprised, she knew he was a player, he knew he was a player, everyone knew. It wasn't like a big secret. Clary averted her eyes from the scene and continued doodling in her notebook. Trying not to think about how he couldn't be anything but an asshole if he tries to kiss her one day, yet is going out with a girl the next. Isabelle told her he was a good guy, she tried to think he was a good guy, but it just didn't add up.

Jace ignored her for most of the day, and Clary was okay with it. It wasn't like she was in love with him…she had made that clear the other day. It was nearing the end of the school day, and Jace hadn't even glanced at her once. Clary tried to keep her head down to avoid looking at him as well. She had a feeling that it would just be awkward if they made eye contact.

For these very reasons, it was unsurprising that Clary bumped into someone in the hallway. Clary closed her eyes, trying to brace herself for the feeling of someone grabbing onto her arms to steady her, but no one did. She was grateful to whatever God there was that the person didn't grab her, and thought maybe luck was no her side today. Clary only stumbled back a few steps before she righted herself. She looked up to see the person who ran into her and was shocked to see Jace. Clary was even more baffled at the fact that he remembered not to grab her arms after what happened the last time they ran into each other.

Their eyes met and she couldn't seem to break the contact. She felt enraptured by his golden eyes, and the way they shine whenever he sees her. She snapped her eyes away from his when someone cleared their throat. Clary turned her head to see Aline glaring at her. Clary shrugged slightly and looked away.

"Thank you," Clary said it softly, but turned her eyes back to his to show the gratitude in her eyes. He nodded, and she moved past him, down the hallway.

There was this thing called gratitude. Clary's never felt grateful for anyone or anything in her entire life because she's had a crappy life filled with crappy people. But, at that moment, Clary felt true and utter gratitude that Jace knew some small tiny part of her life.

During lunch, she went to the art room. There was no one in there because the art teacher was at lunch, and no one in her school gave a shit about art. So Clary was alone.

There's a peace and calamity found in insolation. Clary has never been one for friends and socialism; she has always liked being alone. So when Isabelle immediately took her in, it was an uncomfortable, new experience, meeting all of her friends. Clary found herself subconsciously putting up walls and excluding herself from the group even when they all sat together; it was just the way Clary liked it, though she immediately hit it off with Simon.

So, she was in the art room, touching up her drawing of Jace, munching on an apple, and enjoying the sound of her pencil scratching on the paper. She could draw for hours, just throw herself into her work in complete focus. She was brought out of her reverie when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Her drawing of Jace was almost perfect, she just needed to fix the eyes; it wasn't that they were drawn incorrectly; it was just that something was off…missing.

She packed up her things and made her way to her next class. When Isabelle found her in the middle of the hallway, and asked her where she was at lunch, Clary just shrugged noncommittally.

Days flew by, and Jace stuck to his word and left her alone, save for the few brief glances, he was almost always smothered by Aline.

Surprisingly, as well, Clary found herself warming up to Simon. He was a funny kid that wasn't afraid to say things to you straight. He was nerdy but interesting. And, although Clary doesn't have friends, she found herself entrapped in the web of friendship, and reeling her in, was Simon.

"Hey, Clary," Simon called, lifting up a hand and forgetting the books he was carrying. Clary laughed as all the books tumbled from his arms and spilled across the floor. Other students shot him dirty looks as if he purposely placed books at their feet because he enjoyed it.

"Hi Simon," Clary greeted warmly, kneeling down to help him gather his things. She picked up a book and turned it over, reading the title aloud, "_A Tale of Two Cities_, nice choice." Clary grinned at him and handed the book over.

"Yeah, I'm only in the middle but Charles Dickens is ingenious," Simon pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I want to read all of his books before my time comes."

"Your time comes?" Clary mocked sarcastically.

"Yes, dying comes spontaneously. One day you're walking on the street, then_ bam_, you're dead," Simon explained, standing up with his books reorganized in his hands.

"And that's why you have ten books by Charles Dickens?" Clary asked incredulously.

"I've got to read these as fast as I can plus the others that I don't have yet. My time may be approaching," Simon replied.

Clary laughed as they walked down the hallway, and thought that it was nice to have a friend.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Clary walked into homeroom in high-top converse clad feet, legging, and a t-shirt. She had her hair pulled out of her face in a ponytail, and was dragging her backpack behind her. She plunked down next to Isabelle and Simon and rested her head on the table.

"Tired?" Isabelle asked. Clary groaned in response.

"She's always tired in the mornings," Simon answered Izzy's question.

"Well, today's Thursday, and tomorrow you're sleeping over mine, so you better be energized by then," Isabelle said.

Clary turned her head to look up at Izzy, "sleepover?"

"Yes Clary, I told you this weeks ago, you _can_ come right?" Izzy said, her eyes wide.

"I forgot. Is Simon going?" Clary asked.

"I'll come," Simon perked up and let a grin slide onto his face. Clary couldn't help but smile upon seeing his.

"Simon and I will come together," Clary said.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "sometimes I think you like Simon more than me." Clary snorted.

"I don't know, neither of you are cool enough to hang out with me anyway," Clary said pompously.

"You're too funny, and by too funny I mean one of the least humorous people to ever walk this earth," Simon said.

Clary groaned again, "you're starting to irritate me."

"Aw, I can never annoy you, Fairchild. You love me," Simon affectionately pulled on her ponytail.

Clary couldn't keep a smile from falling onto her face as she shoved him lightly, "keep you're hands off me."

"I can't help it, my hands are attracted to all things red and curly," Simon responded wrapping curls of her hair around his fingers.

Clary didn't respond, but just kept her head down while he played with her hair. "Hey, do you have any guy friends?" Clary asked.

"Of course," Simon seemed genuinely shocked that she would ask a question like that. "My band mates, Eric and the guys, there's also Magnus, Alec, and if you count Jace,"

"Jace hates you," Isabelle interrupted his list.

"Fine, don't count Jace, but then you have all the guys from marching band, and let's not forget Charles Dickens," Simon tapped his book. Clary let out a laugh as she buried her head farther into her arms as Isabelle and Simon continued talking.

Throughout the classes she had already went to, Jace seemed to make an effort to completely avoid her at all costs. Clary had already gotten used to it, and just ignored him as well, save for a glance or two in the hallways or during class.

Which brings her to the end of lunch, and Clary was walking to English. That is she _was_ walking to her next class until someone shoved into her from behind. "Watch where you're going carrot top," Aline sneered.

Clary looked up at her and laughed, "that was original."

"Come on Aline, let's go," Kaelie, Aline's friend tried to drag her away, "we don't want her ugliness rubbing off on us."

"Fuck off Kaelie," Aline shrugged her off. "This little girl thinks she can waltz in here and take Jace."

Clary narrowed her eyes slightly, but there was humor on her face, "little girl?"

"Because you're so," she paused and looked Clary up and down, "under developed."

Clary should have just laughed and walked away, but she wasn't about to let someone talk to her like that and get away with it. "Yeah, and you…you leave nothing to the imagination, like the slut you are," Clary growled back, referring to Aline's clothing, or lack of. Just then the bell rang signaling the beginning of the next period.

"You bitch," Aline was about to continue but Clary interrupted.

"And steal Jace? You really are an idiot," Clary snarled.

"Well you're a fucking freak," Aline spat back. Clary winced at the way Aline sounded just like Sofie, her stepmother. Clary took a step back, momentarily stunned. Aline saw this chink in Clary's armor, and attacked, "you're a geek, a nerd, and a freak, why am I getting so worked up, Jace would never like a worthless piece of shit like you."

Clary stumbled away from Aline, who in that moment looked so much like Sofie that Clary couldn't handle the close proximity. Clary tried to shake the memories that came flooding back, the pain, but she couldn't seem to. Just as she was about to break, someone stepped in between them.

"That's enough Aline," Jace said, wrapping an arm around Clary's shoulders and pulling her to his side.

"So you really do like _her_," Aline's nose wrinkled in disgust. Jace just rolled his eyes and turned his back to her, choosing to look at Clary instead. When Aline didn't take that as her cue to leave, Jace turned back around to face her, "go." It was one word, but there was a warning hidden inside of it. Aline got the hint and turned, stomping away and seething with anger.

You know what's weird, Jace confessed his love to Clary, and then went out with another girl the next day. Any girl in her right mind would think that he never loved her in the first place, and yet, here he is, saving her. Now what's a girl to think?

"Are you alright?" Jace asked softly. Clary nodded her head and Jace let go of her, taking a step back. "Okay." He turned and walked away, looking back once to make sure she was fine.

When he disappeared around the corner, Clary sunk to the ground. She didn't cry, no, she wouldn't allow herself to cry, instead, Clary thought about her father and stepmother. She still wasn't over what they had done to her, and she didn't think she ever would be. Clary relived every hit, every word over and over again, both in her dreams and in life.

Clary sometimes wondered if it would be better if she were dead. She wondered what would happen after she died, if there was a God and heaven, or if she was reincarnated. She thought it would be nice to get rid of all her pain. Clary shook her head and went to the art room to draw her doubts away; successfully missing the rest of her class periods.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

"Clary, Clary," Isabelle was singing her name down the hallway as they walked to class together.

"What are you so excited about?" Clary asked the question, but her focus was elsewhere as they walked down the halls. She felt eyes drilling into her head, so she looked up and met the gaze of Jace Wayland. He seemed unabashed as he continued to watch her walk down the hallway. Clary stared back as curiosity and confusion welled inside of her. _That guy is all over the place. I have no idea what the hell he's thinking, and he acts different every goddam day. It's very annoying. _

"Aren't you?" Isabelle seemed to finish off her long monologue with a question directed at Clary, catching her by surprise. Clary looked away from Jace and into Isabelle's dark brown eyes.

"Er…yes," Clary hoped her question was yes or no.

"You weren't even listening were you?" Isabelle accused, narrowing her eyes. If it were Simon, Clary would have just said yes because he was boring, and he would have replied with something funny. But with Isabelle, Clary didn't know how to tread, what to say. It was not a wonder that Clary didn't have any friends… not that she gave a shit.

"Of course I was," Clary said, doubting that she answered correctly.

"Whatever," Isabelle rolled her eyes and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"You can be a really bitch sometimes," Clary said it because it was the thought that popped into her head. She supposed if she had time to think about it then she wouldn't have said it because it was fairly rude.

"Excuse me, you…you…Bitch!" Isabelle exclaimed, struggling to find a word. And _Isabelle_ struggling for a comeback is a phenomenon in and of itself.

Clary grinned in response, "That's what some people like to call me." That seemed to ease the tension, and Clary was relieved.

She was always bad at making and staying friends with girls, but guys were easy to become friends with. Girls are oversensitive and make a big deal out of everything, whereas, boys can brush things off and make them humorous. This would be why Clary gets along so much easier with Simon than Isabelle. Isabelle is just harder to handle.

"Anyways, I was really saying that I was excited for the sleepover until you rudely insulted me," Isabelle continued.

Clary sighed, "I guess I am the one at fault here. I would apologize but I'm not really sorry." That started off good, and then spiraled downwards. If there was a 'what not to say to an angry girl' section in a magazine, it would have the line, 'I'm not really sorry'.

"You're an idiot," Isabelle snapped before walking away.

"Let me be me," Clary called after her. It was a cliché line, she knew. But, it felt fitting in this situation. Trust her, she did not want to say it. "I'm not that into apologies is all," Clary continued. There was a long pause "So is the sleepover still on?" She called out again, but there was no response. Clary just smiled to herself slightly and shook her head.

Clary went to her next class, which just so happened contain neither Isabelle, nor Simon. She sighed and slumped into her seat. Clary closed her eyes and bent her head back, releasing a groan.

"Ooh, erotic," a voice said from behind her.

Clary's eyes popped open and met the catlike one's of, "Magnus."

"Boy troubles?" Magnus asked, his voice deep and lulling.

"I wouldn't call Isabelle a boy," Clary muttered, sitting up and turned around to face him. "By the way, how long have you sat behind me in class?"

"All year, love," Magnus responded, a lazy smirk crossing his face.

"Huh, I never noticed," Clary said.

Magnus rolled his eyes, "so, tell me what happened with you and little Ms. Drama Queen."

"I ignored her, then called her a bitch, then said I can't apologize," Clary explained.

Magnus let out a breath of laughter, "yikes."

Clary ran a hand through her loose hair and sighed, "I've never been good with handling girls, or people in general."

"Yeah, I can see that. You're like a beautiful antisocial butterfly that no one can have but everyone wants. It's kind of entertaining to watch boys drooling on themselves watching you," Magnus said.

A small blush graced Clary's face, "I can agree with the antisocial part."

"It's true, anyways, have you ever thought of actually apologizing to Isabelle?"

"Right, back to the actual problem at hand," Clary murmured to herself. "I can't apologize to her, it's against my life policy of never apologizing to anyone unless I actually mean it," Clary dropped her head into her hands. "Having friends is so much work, now I know why I never wanted any."

"Is it that _you _never wanted friends, or that they never wanted to be friends with you?" Magnus asked, leaning forward on his forearms with his hands clasped together.

"Shit man, you feel like my therapist," Clary said dryly.

"I guess if apologies don't work, you could always talk to her," Magnus offered smiling slightly.

"Whatever, I guess I'll talk to her." Clary turned back around in her seat, muttering things about emotional, overwrought teenagers.

Lunch was the next class of the day, and consequently where she found Isabelle. Clary placed her tray of cafeteria food down beside Isabelle's and sat down. She glanced around the table and met the approving eyes of Magnus. Just do it, right?

"Isn't this cafeteria food gross, how can they feed us this stuff?" Clary's attempt at lightening the mood was a complete and utter failure. It even appeared to make Isabelle even more irate.

"Hi Isabelle," Clary tried again to begin conversation, but this time Izzy blatantly ignored her. "Oh, the silent treatment, very classy," Clary commented sardonically.

"Fuck off," Isabelle snapped, flicking her eyes to Clary before back down to her tray.

"Woah, feisty," Clary said sarcastically. She knew she should stop provoking Isabelle, but she couldn't seem to. Words just poured out of her mouth from nowhere.

"You know, I thought we were friends, but you're actually a bitch," Isabelle snarled.

"I feel as though we've used that word too much between the two of us," Clary not to smile as Isabelle's eyes flared with anger. Clary didn't know why she found this situation humorous, why she tried to make it worse, or why she always seemed to look for trouble. She supposed because compared to her whole life, this was nothing.

"I can't stand you and your nonchalant, everything's funny, innocent attitude. You're a conniving bitch," Isabelle stated rather loudly.

"Still using that word I see, why don't you use a bit of variety. I can give you some suggestions…try using whore, slut, twat, wrench, uh, asshole maybe," Clary shrugged.

"God, you infuriate me," Isabelle clenched her fists.

"I could say the same to you. But, listen; I'm not sorry for calling you a bitch because I thought that you were being a bitch. Like you are right now, but then again so am I, so what are you gonna do?"

Suddenly Isabelle grinned happily, "I like how you lay everything straight, it's refreshing."

"Alright, what's with the sudden mood swing?" Clary asked.

"Maybe she's PMSing," someone in the cafeteria called out, followed by laughter. That was when Clary realized that the whole cafeteria was listening to their conversation.

Clary looked at Isabelle with an eyebrow raised, as if to say 'is he right?' Isabelle nodded and looked away, a blush covering her cheeks. Clary let out a sigh of relief, thanking God that she wouldn't have to deal with that everyday.

"So you're coming over after school right?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, I just have to get my stuff from home first." Clary responded.

After that, classes went on like normal, and Clary was left thinking about how weird that scene with Isabelle was. She slept through most of her classes until the end of the day.

* * *

This was the first time Clary had been to Isabelle's house, and it was huge. Her parents must be loaded. Clary walked up to the big wooden doors and rang the doorbell. She would hear the bell echoing throughout the house, then a shout. Clary waited impatiently until someone opened the door.

Clary, expecting Isabelle, looked up with a half smile on her face. Her expression slowly dropped as she took in a boy who looked to be about seven, with messy brown hair, gray eyes covered by large glasses, and he was holding a volume of the _Naruto _manga. Her grin grew as she thought of how much this boy reminded her of Simon. This had to be Max.

"Who're you?" Max asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm a friend of Isabelle's," Clary explained. "My name's Clary."

"Oh, Hi, I'm Max, Isabelle's brother," he held out his and for a handshake which Clary gladly took.

"You know, I like manga as well," Clary said, her eyes darting to the one he held. "I could give you some of the ones I've finished." Just then Jace came to the door, with mussed blond hair, sparkling gold eyes, and no shirt. Her eyes involuntarily shot towards his exposed chest and stomach. Without clothes hiding his body, Clary could clearly see the defined lean muscles that coated his body. His jeans rode dangerously low on his hips, and Clary could feel her mouth go dry. He was gorgeous.

"Clary, sending mixed signals as usual, come on in. Isabelle is expecting you," Jace opened the door all the way and stood to the side.

Clary brushed past him on the way inside of the house, and stopped to stare at the opulent interior.

"Hey Clary?" Clary turned to stare at Max, whom she had all but forgotten.

"Yes?" Clary asked.

"I would really like that. What you offered before," he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Great, I'll bring some by the next time I come over," Clary smiled at him and he beamed back up at her.

He laughed, "You're really cool, and pretty too," Max said cheerfully before running upstairs, presumably to his room.

"Isabelle's in her room," Jace said from behind her.

Clary scoffed, "that helps."

"No need for the attitude, Angel. I'll lead you there," Jace said, turning to walk up the stairs.

"You've been ignoring me," Clary pointed out.

"As have you," Jace responded.

"Only because you initiated it," Clary said, scrunching her nose.

"I have my reasons," Jace eluded.

"Your girlfriend seems nice," Clary said, a grin creeping onto her face.

"Because I know you're smiling right now, I'm going to ignore that comment," Jace said, never once turning his head around.

"I'm just saying, she really turned on the charm in front of me," Clary could stop the giggle that escaped her mouth after she said it.

"Yes, well her personality is… enrapturing," Jace said sarcastically. Clary laughed as they came to a stop outside Isabelle's door. "Where's rat boy?" Jace asked.

"Oh, Simon couldn't come because of some band thing," Clary rolled her eyes, but her mood was significantly lowered.

"Anyway, this is Isabelle's room, feel free to barge in," Jace gestured to her door. Clary shrugged and pushed the door open. When she got there she stood stock-still and her mouth gaped open in surprise.

"Holy Shit," Clary exclaimed, glancing around the room. She heard Jace chuckle from behind her. "I never knew a room could by so messy," Clary breathed in wonder. It looked like a tornado had gone through Isabelle's room, literally. There were clothes strewn everywhere, makeup lying all around, various electronics scattered along the floor, and food. Clary could barely see the ground.

"Yeah, it's a bit disorganized," Isabelle admitted.

"I can see that, you should have at least tidied up a little bit for Simon and I," Clary responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I thought Simon wasn't coming," Isabelle said in shock, her eyes widening as she frantically looked around.

"Yeah, he can't. Wait a second; you would have cleaned up for Simon but not me? That hurts." Clary held her hand to her chest in fake pain.

"Whatever, I don't care what it looks like in front of you," Isabelle waved her off. "Are you going to come in or just stand there all day?"

"Fine, but I get to sit on the bed. That floor is disgusting," Clary ran over and jumped on the bed, flopping down on top of it.

For hours, they talked about everything, from boys, to clothes, to movies and books. They had changed into their pajamas and were laughing and having fun, until…

"So Clary, why'd you move here?" Isabelle asked, propping her chin on her hand.

Clary shrugged and tried to think of a suitable lie, "my parents," Clary replied vaguely.

"Well, what about them?" Isabelle pried.

"Work moved, so we moved. There's not much of a story behind it," Clary put her hands behind her head and tried to release the tension in her muscles. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, trying to get rid of the images that plagued her mind.

"Oh, what do they do?" Isabelle pushed for even more information, and Clary didn't like it.

"Jocelyn's an artist, Luke owns a bookstore," Clary replied shortly.

"That's cool, but why do you call your parents by their first names?" Isabelle kept firing questions.

Clary gritted her teeth in irritation, "It's a long story."

"We have plenty of time," Isabelle responded.

"I don't want to tell it," Clary avoided.

"Why?" Isabelle pestered.

"You're annoying me to no end," Clary muttered.

"If you would just tell me what happened…" Isabelle said.

"If you would just fuck off," Clary snapped lowly.

"Fine, wallow in your own misery, but it won't occur in my bedroom"

"Fine, I'll sleep in the guestroom, it's not like I wanted to be in this pigsty anyway." Clary got off the bed and made her way to the door.

"Whore!" Isabelle shouted from behind her.

"Idiot," Clary called back.

With that, she walked out of the room and down the hallway, not entirely sure where to go.

"Yo," a deep voice said from behind her. Clary whirled around to find Alec in his dark attire, leaning against the wall.

"Hey Alec," Clary mumbled tiredly.

"Isn't it a little late to be arguing?" Alec asked, his bright blue eyes boring into her green ones.

"I suppose so, but she's already kicked me out…" Clary trailed off uncomfortably.

"And you need to find a guest room," Alec spoke her thoughts, "follow me, I will lead you," Alec inclined his head in the opposite direction she was walking and headed that way. Clary followed silently, her head down as her feet slid along the hardwood in her socks. "And here we are," Alec opened the door to a white room with a flourish.

"Thank you," Clary said in gratitude.

"My pleasure, have a good night," Alec departed with a small wave and Clary entered the room, falling onto the bed and immediately entering into sleep.

Clary was dreaming about her father again, he was beating her over and over again. It had felt so real to her that she couldn't help but cry out in pain every time his hand connected with her face, or his foot with her stomach. She couldn't stop the tears that came from her eyes as Sofie degraded her emotionally, or just from the physical pain. She felt hands grip her arms and she knew she was about to be thrown against the wall. Clary screamed and fought the hands that gripped her, unwanted tears streaming from her eyes.

"Please stop Daddy," Clary whispered, trying to pry his hands away from her. The hands left her arms and pulled her into a hug. It seemed weird; Clary's father would never hug her, but in that moment, she hugged him back tightly, wanting the affection she never got as a child. Suddenly, Clary realized she was no longer in a dream, and that the hands holding her were not those of her father but of Jace.

Clary pulled out of his arms and looked up at him. His eyes looked dreary and his hair messed up, her was only wearing boxers and a t-shirt.

"You were screaming in your sleep, are you okay?" He whispered, the words brushing softly over her.

Clary shook her head slowly, her eyes glistening with tears, "no," her voice broke on that one word, but she wasn't going to break, not yet at least. Jace pulled her into his arms again, just holding her as she pulled herself together, not letting the tears fall, her hands fisting the material of his shirt. He just pulled her closer and rocked slowly, whispering nice things to her.

When she finally got her emotions under control, he asked her if she wanted to talk about it. Clary wordlessly shook her head no in response. She lay down in bed while he sat, watching her. Clary closed her eyes to go to sleep so Jace stood up and headed towards the door when Clary latched onto his wrist.

"Please, don't leave me," she murmured. "You keep the nightmares away." He allowed her to pull him back to the bed and situated himself under the covers with her body curled up into him. Jace sighed in contentment, wanting to go to sleep like this every night, and wanting to wake up next to her every morning.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Hi, I figured I would do a warning here. This chapter is short and slightly vulgar, so some may want to skip over it. **

**Chapter 12: **

It's been about a week since that fateful day. At least Jace didn't completely ignore her anymore. It was more of like they acknowledged each other's presence.

Clary, like everyday was early to class. She wore her normal outfit that consisted of a t-shirt, skinny jeans, and converse. She was sitting at her desk during class before the bell rang, drawing in her sketchbook waiting for class to start.

She felt a hand trail up her arm and started because she thought she was alone. She looked up at a boy with black hair hanging over his black eyes. He had a big build and was handsome but there was something off about him that made Clary want to get the hell out of there. Then she remembered his name from the first time Isabelle pointed him out. "Sebastian."

"So," his dark eyes were twinkling with dark mischief, "we all want to know what has Jace so wrapped up in you."

"What do mean?" Clary asked subconsciously moving away from him.

"I mean, there has to be something about you that Jace likes, and I want to know what it is." He leaned closer so his lips were only millimeters away from her ear. His proximity made her squirm with discomfort, "does he have a good time screwing you in your tight little-" his next words were cut off as Clary gasped and shot out of her seat, trying to get as far away from him as possible. "That's it, isn't it? You're a good fuck? I never would have guessed," he smiled slightly and Clary moved back. "But," he tilted his head to the side as if contemplating something, "my dick is so big, and you're probably really small I don't know how I'll ever fit." He came closer to her and grabbed her wrist. Clary felt tears well up in her eyes. She tried to pull her hand away, but her muscles felt weak. Why was this happening to her?

He pulled her flush against him and continued murmuring in her ear about how hard he was going to force his way into her. He was about to kiss her when he was ripped away from her. She watched as he punched Sebastian across the face and told him to never come near her again. She watched as Sebastian ran out of the room. Clary released a sob and fell into the arms of her savior.

"Jace," she wept his name as he hugged her closer.

"It's okay Clary, I'll always be here to save you," he murmured into her hair.

"God, the things he was saying," Clary clutched onto the golden boy so hard that her knuckles were going white.

"What did he say?" Jace asked. When Clary didn't answer he lifted her chin and forced her to look into her eyes. "What did he say?" He asked more forcefully.

Clary closed her eyes and shook her head, more tears leaking from them.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," Jace's eyes darkened with rage. "But for now let's get you home."

Clary sniffled and wiped her tears, trying to stay strong, "we haven't even had first period yet."

Jace just shrugged, "fuck it." Clary let herself smile slightly.

"Alright, lets fuck it," Clary said, looking up at Jace through her dark lashes, with a small smile on her face. When he continued to stare at her, she faintly bit her bottom lip. Jace's eyes darkened and he quickly put his hand over her face and lightly pushed her away. "What?" Clary asked as she stumbled backwards.

"Don't make faces like that and say things like that, I have very limited self-control around you," Jace said, looking away.

"Sorry," Clary mumbled, her face going red.

"Alright, let's get out of here before we get caught," Jace grinned and raced out of the room, Clary on his heels.

As it turns out, he and Clary got caught by a teacher and were sent to the principal. He let them off with a warning, because it was Clary's first offence, and sent them back to class.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Clary dressed as she normally did for school, jeans, converse, a t-shirt, and her hair down in curls. When she walked into school, everyone turned to watch her walk down the hallway. This seemed normal at first because everyone usually stared at the beautiful Clary Fray. That is until someone coughed out the word slut as she walked by. Clary stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the girl, Aline. Clary would never be a slut, not like Sofie wanted her to be, to call her such is a serious offence.

"Excuse me?" Clary asked narrowing her eyes at Aline.

"You heard me," the girl responded, stepping forward to face Clary. "You're a slut, a whore, a skank."

"Oh, am I a harlot as well?" Clary asked sarcastically.

"A what?" Aline asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

Clary threw her arms out to the sides in exasperation, looking around at her friends faces to see if they knew what a harlot was, but all their faces carried blank expressions. "It's really a simple word, you should all know it. A harlot is a loose woman," Clary tried to explain. Their expressions didn't change. "It's like a prostitute," Clary tried again.

"Oh, then yes, you are a harlot," Aline stated.

"Can I ask why?" Clary inquired.

"Sebastian told everyone what you did, how you came onto him," Aline leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "how you begged for him to have sex with you then basically ripped his clothes off. He's telling everyone how easy you were." Clary jerked her head backwards and stepped away from Aline.

"Fuck you," Clary said before she stormed down the hallway, Aline's laughter echoing in her ears.

As Clary walked down the hallway boys would make obscene gestures and use vulgar words. What an immature bunch of twits. All Clary wanted to do was walk up to Sebastian and knock his teeth out. She came upon the door to her classroom and slammed it open with more force than necessary.

When she entered the classroom, a hush fell upon the students as they stared at her as she stormed to her seat. The teacher wasn't here yet, so everyone was free to talk about her and make fun of her. No one actually confronted her directly until one boy came forward. He came towards her desk and rested his hands on it.

"So," he said in a low voice, "do I get my share of you?" He licked his lips and looked her up and down. Clary felt violated as she cringed away. She stood up sharply and brought her hand down on his cheek, the slap resounding in the now silent room.

"If you ever talk to me, or so much as look I me again, I swear to God I will kill you," Clary snarled. She kicked him in the nuts before gathering up her stuff and walking out the door, hoping she got her message across.

Clary raced home and took out her sketchbook, hoping to vent her feelings in her drawings. She pressed her pencil to the paper, waiting for inspiration to hit, but it never did. She didn't know how long she sat there staring at the blank piece of paper, before she couldn't handle it.

Clary stood up and raced to the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face to clear her head, only it wasn't working. She gripped the sides of the sink tightly as she looked up and found her own green eyes staring back at her.

Finally, Clary couldn't stand to look at herself any more, broken in more ways than one, _my father beat me physically and my mother beat me mentally_. _What a life,_ Clary thought dryly. Her eyes started to fill with tears, but she didn't let one fall. The only time she'd ever cried about this was the first time her father hit her and her mother called her ugly; from that day forward, Clary promised never to cry.

She tried to smile in the mirror, her perfectly fake smile, but this time it didn't look right; she looked damaged. Clary's hands shook as she continued looking at herself. She _was _fat, she _was _ugly, she _was_ short, she _was _a nerd and a geek and a freak, and right now, she hated herself. Her parents hate her, she hates herself, everyone should hate her. Clary's hands closed into a fist and she smashed her hand into the mirror, effectively shattering it into pieces. It was then that the tears started to fall as she clutched her hand to her chest. It didn't hurt as much as it should, though that may have been because she was numb. Clary stumbled back into her room, her tears blinding her, her mind clouded from the emotional pain.

Clary reached her window and opened it, the cool night air blowing over her face, before she climbed out. She raced over to the house that stood a few blocks away and stood outside it, sobbing. She made her way to the front door and knocked, not even thinking about what she was doing. When Jace Wayland opened the door, he was a little more than surprised to see the stone cold, fiery red head at his front door, in shambles. When he took her in, from the tears to the bloody hand, he immediately brought her inside.

"Clary," he murmured, placing his hands on her shoulders and trying to look into her eyes. "What happened?"

Clary just shook her head, unable to speak through her closed up throat.

"Clary I need you to tell me what's wrong," Jace said softly.

"I'm sorry," Clary shook her head, "I'm sorry," Clary let out a sob as she gripped his t-shirt. "I shouldn't have come here."

"It's okay," Jace said, brushing her hair back so he could see her tear stained face and red eyes. "Did you want Isabelle?" Jace asked softly.

Clary gripped his shirt tighter and shook her head no.

Jace's eyes widened slightly, but gently pried her hands off his shirt. "Let's get you cleaned up," he said softly.

Clary nodded and sniffled, allowing herself to be led to the bathroom. He sat her down on the toilet and began rummaging for bandages, disinfectant and the like.

"Okay," he said kneeling down in front of her, "this might hurt a little."

"Comparatively, I shouldn't even be affected," Clary muttered.

"What was that?" Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just a little joke I made to myself," she grinned at him, but it looked out of place considering she was just bawling two minutes ago.

"Alright, brace yourself," Jace said before he slowly pulled a shard of glass from Clary's hand. "I personally feel as though we should go to the hospital," Jace said.

Clary scoffed, "I hate that place, let's not go to the hospital."

"C'mon Clary, what if you need stitches or something?" Jace said.

Clary sniffled and shook her head, "No."

"Alright," Jace conceded. He applied the disinfectant and wrapped her hand in a bandage and sat back, "done, and to perfection I must say," Jace smiled.

"Ah, yes, it works nicely," Clary lifted up her hand and admired the bandaging work.

"Now, tell me what happened," Jace coaxed.

"I…I had a rough childhood, so to speak," Clary began. "It's hard for me to explain because every time I think about it my chest tightens and I feel like I can't breathe. I can't speak about it because I'll burst into tears. But, I'll try to tell you." Clary took a deep breath and sat back, adverting her eyes from Jace's burning gaze. "My mother left us when I was eleven. I had thought I had the perfect family, but what didn't know was that my father was abusing my mother. When she left I didn't know why, that is until my father got remarried. That was when he started hitting me. And my step-mother would push my mind to the point where I wanted to kill myself." Clary's voice broke and her eyes watered.

"I had no one and I had nothing to live for. The only reason I'm still alive right now is because I wanted to know why my mother left me to that monster when she knew. She knew he would turn to me when she was gone. Why she sentenced me to her fate while she ran free. I was so determined to find her and ask that wretched woman why she would do this to me, her own daughter." Clary laughed, a sound that was full of nothing, like it was hollow, void of actual emotion.

"For five years, I was submitted to the torture of my 'family'," Clary spat out with malice, "when my actual mother showed up on my doorstep with the police, you could imagine my surprise. She took me in, and I hated her." Jace listened to Clary's voice fill with anger and disgust. Watched as her eyes welled with tears. "We stayed in my father's house for the rest of the year and I acted out in school and got in more fights that I can count, but it helped relieve the pain. The principal, the teachers, the students all pitied me because they all knew what happened, and I despised that. She sent me to therapy then for senior year my mother packed us up and shipped us to New York City, where I met her lovely husband. And that's where I'm at now."

Clary grinned, but the tears tracking down her cheeks indicated that she felt anything but happiness. "I hate her so much. I hate _him_ so much," Clary breathed, looking up as her tears blurred her vision. She gasped as an excruciating pain clawed at her chest. She knew this feeling, and quickly looked around for her sketchbook. As soon as she realized she didn't have it, she panicked. It felt like the room was closing in on her, her vision was tunneling. Clary blinked and clutched at her chest before her eyes slowly closed and she passed out.

Jace quickly picked her up and carried her upstairs to his room. He laid her gently on the bed. Jace waited next to her for a while, waiting for her to wake up. It wasn't until an hour later that Jace noticed Clary sweating, her red hair plastered to her neck and forehead. He jumped into action, putting his forehead against hers to find that she was scorching. He left Clary to find a cloth and soaked it with cold water before placing it on her forehead. He stayed next to her trying to stay awake, but soon exhaustion overtook him and he fell asleep.

When he woke up, the first thing he saw were startling green eyes.

"Good morning," she said, a small smile on her face.

"Hello," Jace looked around in confusion to see was lying on the floor and clary was leaning over his bed to look down at him. Jace groaned and arched his back, stretching his arms out. To his satisfaction, he heard his bones pop. Jace got up off the floor and checked Clary's temperature again by pressing their foreheads together. He dismissed her blush and went to get another cold cloth because she still had a fever, though not as high as the night.

As soon as he put the cloth to Clary's head, Isabelle barged into his room. "Jace," she shouted, "we have to go to…" Isabelle trailed off as she saw Clary in his bed. "Holy shit," Isabelle cussed and put her hand to her head like she was going to faint, "Holy mother fucking shit," she took a step back and bumped into the wall. "You slept with my brother?!" Isabelle exclaimed, throwing her arms out.

Clary didn't even blink. She just groaned and burrowed herself further under the covers. Isabelle stormed forward and reached out to rip the covers off Clary when Jace grabbed her wrist. Without saying a word, he dragged Isabelle, fuming, out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, he let go of her and began to speak, "She's sick, with a fever. She's not going to school today, and neither am I. We did not sleep together, she just came here looking for my help. That's all."

"Why would she go to you for help?" Isabelle asked, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know. I'm surprised as well, but that's beside the point," Jace waved off her suspicion.

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is that I'm not going to school so I can help _your _friend in pain," Jace said slowly.

"You're describing this strangely," Isabelle muttered.

"That's all, goodbye," Jace opened the door to his room and slipped inside. He opened his mouth to explain to Clary, but she was already asleep.

When Clary next woke up, Jace wasn't in the room. She got up and stretched her muscles before cautiously creeping the door open and walking out of his room. When she didn't see anyone in the hall, Clary continued downstairs. Soon, she smelled something delicious in the air, and heard a light humming. She followed the sounds and found herself in a lavish kitchen. And standing at the stove was none other than Jace, cooking something in a pot and humming to himself.

"Hello," Clary greeted, her voice thick with sleep.

"Oh Clary," Jace exclaimed in surprise, "you're up."

Clary nodded and rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand. "What're you making?"

Jace shrugged nonchalantly, "just some chicken noodle soup since you weren't feeling well."

Clary bit down on her bottom lip to hide her smile, but a grin broke through, "you care about me that much?" Clary cocked her head to the side, that silly grin still on her face.

Jace lost his smile and his face took on a pained look. "Don't torture me like that."

"Wha-" Clary was cut off when Jace began to speak again. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, messing it up.

"You know what I mean, you know how I feel," Jace looked away letting his hair fall into his eyes to hide his expression.

"I didn't mean to…" Clary trailed off, unable to convey her thoughts.

"Of course you didn't mean to," Jace said sarcastically.

Clary turned her head away form him, "you don't act like it during school. You ignore me until…until I'm in trouble, then you appear."

"That's because you told me you didn't like me," Jace stated. When Clary didn't respond, he continued. "I help you because you're too weak to handle anything on your own."

It was an insult that cut deep in Clary's heart, especially coming from him. "That's only because everything they do and say reminds me of-of Valentine and Sofie."

Jace let out a breath of a laugh, "my parents were both killed right in front of me. I watched as a man came and shot them both, then watched as they bled to death. At least you have parents."

"At least your parents loved you until the very end," Clary snarled. Jace was provoking her in a subject that he knew she couldn't handle well. He wanted to make her angry.

"You have a mother and a step-father who love you, you're just too blind to see it," Jace shot back.

"And you're a hypocrite. Your family is the Lightwoods, all of whom care for you."

"Open your fucking eyes Clary; you resent your mother, but you're lucky you even have one. Both of your parents still alive, mine are both dead."

Clary slammed her fist down on the table, "my parents abused me, my mother left me. I am one lucky child. All I ever wanted was for my parents to hate me," Clary said sarcastically, sneering. "You're an asshole. Fuck you." Clary walked out the door, not once turning back.

Jace went to his room, and the soup was forgotten.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

When Clary woke up the next morning, she did not want to go to school. However Jocelyn forced Clary out of bed. So, Clary put on leggings, converse high tops, and a t-shirt, throwing her hair up into a messy bun.

When Clary pulled her car into the school parking lot, there was no one outside the school. This was strange because normally people hang around in front of the building before classes start. Clary double-checked the time to make sure she wasn't late before swinging her legs out of the car and walking towards the entrance of the school. When she entered, everything was quiet until she rounded the corner.

"Jace, you're such a fucking dick," Alec shouted, shoving Jace with enough force to send him slamming into the lockers.

"What are you talking about?" Jace snarled, shoving himself off the lockers and walking closer to Alec.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Alec growled, his voice loud in the silent hallway.

"Oh, you mean with that slut?" Jace raised his eyebrows.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Alec shouted, smashing his hand against the locker.

"My problem?" Jace laughed darkly, "I'm not the one with a problem." Jace ran his hands through his hair in aggravation, "why can't you just be yourself for once in your fucking life."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Alec's voice was quiet, but that just made him even more intimidating.

"Cut the fucking bullshit," Jace yelled, his eyes blazing. "I just want you to say it, all I want is for you to say it to me," Jace's face was flushing with anger.

"Fuck you," Alec snarled.

"That's enough," Clary shouted, stepping in between the two boys. She didn't know why she did it, all she knew was that she didn't want to see either one of them hurt. I guess luck wasn't on her side, because Alec's fist was already flying through the air. Clary looked into Alec's blue eyes, and saw him realize what was happening. Clary, however, didn't see blue eyes; she saw black eyes, the black eyes of her father as he swung his fist as her. Clary's heart jumped into her throat and she squeezed her eyes shut. Alec tried to stop the punch but it was already too late. The only thought running through his mind was _shit._

Clary, however, was thrown back against the lockers, but not from the force of a punch, but rather a hand that grabbed her wrist. Instead, she heard the sickening sound of flesh on flesh and saw Jace thrown to the side, taking the punch wrong because he was trying to protect her. Clary couldn't move as she tried to suck in air through the tightness of her throat, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Clary, I'm sorry," She could faintly hear Alec's voice, but she assumed someone was holding him back from going to her.

"Alec, not right now," Magnus muttered to him, gripping both of Alec's arms to prevent him from going to Clary.

Clary opened her eyes to meet gold ones, and she flew backwards scrambling away from him. "Please, don't hurt me anymore," Clary whimpered. She knew she sounded pathetic, and she waited for Valentine to say so, to hit her again. She tried to force back the tears that were welling in her eyes, but it was no use. Salty water spilled over and tracked down her cheeks.

Someone was coming closer to her, but all she could see was the tall, dark, looming figure of Valentine. "Please, I'm sorry, please." Clary sobbed softly.

"Angel?" a soft voice broke through her daze. Clary focused on his eyes, seeing gold through the darkness, and she pulled herself away from the clutches of Valentine.

"Jace?" Clary's voice broke as she looked at him through her tears.

"I think Prince Charming would suit me better, don't you think?" he asked. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly.

"I don't know, I like princess…maybe Rapunzel," Clary grinned cheekily at him. His hand reached out, and she didn't shrink away as his fingertips lightly brushed her tears away. Both felt sparks where their skin touched.

"Oh, I'm sorry Angel," he breathed. Clary wasn't sure if he was apologizing for Alec, or for arguing with her the other day. Clary blinked back my tears.

"Me too, but you aren't in too great of shape right now," She mumbled truthfully. He had a bloody nose and a bruise forming on his cheek, "but all will be forgiven if you carry me to my car."

"May I ask why?" He asked.

"I just need some fresh air right now," Clary breathed.

"If you put it that way, then of course, my lady." One arm went under her knees while the other around her back. Clary laughed swung her legs back and forth.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair," Clary giggled and  
twirled some of his golden locks. He hugged her to his chest and she could feel his heart beat speed up. Clary's matched his tempo as she could feel his hard muscle underneath his t-shirt. "Oh," Clary jumped in his arms, "I have a first aid kit in my car," she said excitedly. "Quickly put me down," she called. He set her feet on the floor and Clary took off running to her car, "come along Goldilocks."

Clary heard him laugh from behind her, "does everything you call me have to be a girl, can't it be like Thor…I look like Thor," he said.

"Eh, I don't see the resemblance. You're too…" she pretended to search for the right word, "petite." Clary's eyes sparkled with joy.

He gasped and held his hand over his chest. "I'm wounded. You can't call a big hunk of muscle like me petite," he said cockily, flexing his bicep.

"I don't know," Clary said dubiously, eyeing his t-shirt. He caught her look and smirked.

"Oh Angel, Honey, if you wanted my shirt off so badly, you should have just asked."

"Oh," she scoffed, "in your dreams."

"That you are," he replied, not self-conscious at all. She felt a blush tinge her cheeks pink. "You're cute when you blush," Jace commented. Clary felt her face go even redder.

"Let's just get the first aid stuff," Clary walked towards her car again. "So," Clary turned to face Jace so she was walking backwards. "What was that fight about?" Clary's eyes flickered to the school then back to his face.

Jace sighed, "It's not my place to tell you."

"Well, from what I could glean from the conversation, you know that Alec is…gay?" Clary asked carefully.

"How do you know that?" Jace asked urgently.

"I could just tell from the way he looked at Magnus," Clary shrugged and looked away.

"I just-I just got mad because he's always with some girl but he's in love with Magnus and Magnus loves him. I don't understand why he just can't tell the truth," Jace confessed, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"It's a complicated thing to do. People aren't very accepting," Clary said before turning around and retrieving the first aid kit from her car. "Alright, sit down," Clary ordered.

"Where? On the ground?" Jace asked.

"Yes on the ground," Clary mocked sarcastically. She reached out and opened her car door. "Sit there," she nodded her head towards her car seat. Jace complied and sat where she directed Clary got out the antiseptic, and tissues. First, she cleaned his nose, gently wiping the blood off. Next, she applied the antiseptic on his cheek to disinfect the wound that formed on top of his bruise. "Er…that's pretty much all I can do," Clary scratched her head and smiled slightly.

"That's okay. Since you did it, I'm sure it's fine," Jace said, jumping off the car seat.

"I don't think your nose is broken, but you may want to go to the doctor to make sure," Clary said.

"Alright, thanks Clary," Jace waved at her with a grin across his face before running away.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Clary sighed. Her teacher was so annoying. Of all the people her English teacher had to pick to make photocopies it had to be her. Clary was carrying the activity sheet that the teacher wanted copied in one hand as she was walking down the deserted hallways to the photocopying room.

The door to the room was ajar so Clary pushed it all the way open. The sight before her nearly made her gasp in surprise, but she held it in. Before her, Jace and Kaelie were making out on the table in the center of the room. It was getting heated very fast, and Jace was unbuttoning Kaelie's shirt, showing her black lace bra while his other hand was inching up her skirt. Jace's lips left her mouth and began kissing down her neck while she threw her head back, her eyes closed in ecstasy, and moaned softly. Kaelie began to run her hands down his chest to the waistband of his pants.

Clary stood in the doorway immobile while her brain screamed at her to move, she couldn't find the strength to move her legs. She chanted to herself over and over to get out of that room, but her body wouldn't obey. It was like she was transfixed on the sight before her, on his nimble fingers, his muscular body.

Clary was broken out of her reverie when she met bright blue eyes. "What are you standing there for perv? You can leave now." Kaelie sneered.

Jace turned to his head back and stared at her, his eyes only widening a fraction. "I…I have to make a copy," Clary mumbled slightly dazed.

"We're kind of busy, so unless you want to see more, get out," Kaelie snarled. Clary backed away, her eyes flickering to Jace for a second before going back to Kaelie. Clary backed up further, and was about to leave when Jace stood up, pushing Kaelie away from him.

"Don't talk to my girl like that," Jace said, walking over to Clary and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Clary felt a blush spread across her cheeks. _My girl._

"Whatever," Kaelie replied. She rolled her eyes and buttoned her shirt before walking out of the room.

"God, that was an interesting experience," Clary shook her head and heaved a sigh. She shook his arm off her shoulder and turned to look at him. "Watch where you do your," Clary scrunched up her nose in that cute way and shook her hands, "sex stuff."

Jace let out a billowing laugh at that statement, "the only one I want to do that _stuff_ with, is you."

"So why were you with her?" Clary smiled sadly at him then left the room and began walking down the hallway back to her English class. Jace popped out of the room as well. "Clare," he called. When he received no response he called out again, "Angel." When there was still no response he began to sing. "Baby come back to me, come back, in my heart I still believe we were meant to be, together so whatever it takes." **(A/N: Disclaimer- I just found out that this is baby come back to me by Vanessa Hudgens)**

"What the fuck are you singing you idiot?" Clary whipped around to face him.

"Nothing," Jace muttered while scratching the back of his head, his cheeks tinged pink. Jace was blushing.

"Okay," Clary replied, a smile on her face. "I'll see you around." She walked back to her English classroom, only to be sent right back out to get the copies she had forgotten to make.

When she walked back into the printing room, she was incredibly surprised to see Jace sitting on a table inside.

"What the hell? I thought you just left?" Clary asked, thoroughly confused.

"I could say the same to you," Jace replied sharply. Clary crossed her arms and gave him a hard look that said _no messing around_. Jace let out a small chuckle. "You never did make those copies."

"Ah, you're smart. I never would have guessed," Clary said.

"That is insulting," Jace replied, dramatically holding his hand to his heart.

"I suppose it was, sorry."

Jace narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "what's the catch?"

"What?" Clary asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You're never genuinely nice to me, there's got to be an ulterior motive."

"Why can't you just accept my apology and move on?" Clary threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Because you never apologize."

"Whatever." Clary walked over to the copy machine and began to make copies. There was a brief moment of silence until Clary spoke again, "You know…your hair is golden, like goldilocks from the three bears."

"I don't know whether that is a compliment or an insult. Besides that, I hate when people call me that, but coming from you, it's alright," Jace said.

"People call you goldilocks?" Clary asked. Her lips curved upwards and her tone carried amusement.

"Only you."

Clary paused, thinking about what he said. Then she furrowed her eyebrows, "Then what you said didn't make any sense."

"Did it have to?" He asked huskily looking at Clary with this look, like hunger.

"Stop looking at me like that," she told him.

"Like what?" his eyes were boring down at her lips then flickering to her eyes.

"Like that…like you're the wolf and I'm little red riding hood," Clary shifted on her feet.

"You sure do fit the bill," he winked at her, "if you know what I mean."

"I'm not sure I do," Clary put her hands on her hips, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Oh you know, small, red, delicious," Jace replied, smirking.

"Delicious?" Clary questioned, her eyebrows raised.

He licked his lips slowly, seductively, "I just want to devour you." A giggle bubbled out of her mouth, then another, and soon enough Clary was full out laughing, clutching her stomach.

"Oh my goodness, you are one funny guy, Goldie," she got out through her sniggering.

"I know. But Angel, you've gotta choose just one nickname for me, it gets incredibly confusing," he said, mock serious.

Clary thought for a moment, "how about duckling…wait, wait…Ugly duckling!" she replied excitedly.

A look of fear crossed his eyes and a grin split her face.

"Don't tell me your afraid of ducks," Clary said.

"I never said that," Jace said apprehensively, trying to mask the fear that was written all over his face.

"You didn't have to," she laughed.

"It's not just that," he said, trying to change the subject, "you called me ugly, but we all know you think I'm drop dead gorgeous and you want me," Jace flipped his hair back.

Clary's mouth dropped open, but there was a smile etched on her face, "you pig," she gasped, hitting his arm, which Clary didn't fail to notice, was rock solid.

"Now, now Angel, I thought I was a duckling," he chastised. "You girls and your hormones," he cracked a grin at her and Clary laughed in response.

As soon as the copies were done, Clary left Jace and went back to her classroom. "See you around," She said to him.

"I'll hold you to that," Jace called back.

* * *

After class it seemed as though Alec sought Clary out because she found herself alone with him in a deserted hallway.

"Clary," He cried out in relief.

"Alec," Clary exclaimed in the same tone as him, slightly confused.

"Oh God Clary, I'm really sorry about the other day. I would never try to hurt you on purpose, you know that right?" Alec asked, almost begging her to forgive him.

"Of course, we are friends. I forgive you," Clary smiled at him and he sagged in relief, like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Alec said.

"I do have something I want to talk to you about though," Clary said.

"What is it?"

"I know," Clary told him softly.

"Know what?" Alec got defensive, his eyebrows furrowing.

"You're…gay," Clary murmured.

"Who the fuck told you that? Was it Jace?" Alec growled, a murderous look in his eye. Clary took a step back, frightened. When Alec saw that, his eyes immediately softened. "Don't be afraid of me Clary."

"I think that you should come out," Clary said. At his apprehensive look, she continued. "I mean it doesn't have to be all at once. You could just stop pretending to go for girls, and then you could ask Magnus for advice because he probably knows a lot more about this stuff than I do. And it will be okay because you have so many people who support you. Me, Magnus, Jace, Isabelle, Max."

"Thanks Clary," Alec said, a small smile gracing his features.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 (A/N: kind of a short filler):**

The next day at school was like any other day. Jace went back to having girls hanging all over him, and Clary went back to drawing in her notebook. The only difference was that Jace wasn't the only one staring at Clary; Clary began to search the classroom for Jace as well. So, during class or in the hallways, Clary and Jace would meet each other's eyes for long periods of time before they were dragged away by their respective groups.

Whenever Clary saw Jace with a girl around him, she would feel her stomach tighten, and her fists would unconsciously clench. Clary couldn't really identify what she felt every time Jace would walk past and her stomach would flutter. She just bore with her feelings, until it became too much.

"Simon," Clary called out his name after school. Simon turned his head and saw a flash of red before Clary was in front of him.

"Clary," Simon said, surprised.

"I need to talk to you," she said before grabbing his wrist and pulling out of the school towards the parking lot. She was completely unaware of the golden eyes watching her, and burning with untamed jealously.

"Jace, c'mon," Alec's call broke Jace out of his reverie and he turned and headed to his car.

"Okay, Simon you can meet me at my house," Clary pushed Simon towards his truck and she went to her car.

"Clary what's this about? You're making me nervous," Simon asked her. When he didn't receive and answer, he just did as the redhead ordered.

When they both arrived at Clary's house, she dragged Simon inside and straight to her room without bothering to say hello to her mother. Simon jumped on her bed then turned and lay on his back with his hands behind his head.

"So, what's so important?" Simon asked curiously as he watched Clary pace back and forth across the carpet, drumming her fingers on her leg.

"I-I've been feeling kind of weird lately," Clary began slowly.

"What, are you on like your period?" Simon asked, not understanding.

"Tch, what are you talking about? No," Clary sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's like there are butterflies in my stomach, then other times, I want to punch someone," Clary tried to explain.

"When does this happen?" Simon changed his position so he was lying on his stomach facing Clary with his chin resting on his hand.

"Well, the butterflies happen whenever I see Jace," Clary clarified, "and then I get anxious and mad when I see him with those girls." Clary gave Simon a pleading look, begging him to understand.

"Pfft," Simon laughed as he got a grasp on Clary's 'predicament.'

"What's so funny?" Clary asked, her eyes narrowing.

"You like Jace," Simon said simply.

"What?" Clary scrunched her nose up in confusion.

"You're in love with Jace Wayland. The first feeling, the butterflies, is what people feel when they see the person they like. The second feeling is jealousy; you hate whomever Jace is with," Simon explained.

"I like Jace?" Clary asked. Then as if something clicked in her head, she laughed. "I like Jace," stated.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

It has been about a month since Clary's revelation. However, Jace has not made another move towards her, and Clary hasn't confessed to him. Though, neither of their feelings have changed, they just don't know each other's feelings yet.

"Clary, Clary, Clary," Isabelle was singing her name as she walked into class. Isabelle was expecting Clary to be in the window seat like she always was, everyday, before class started.

"What is it Isabelle?" Clary looked up from another one of her drawings.

"Don't you have anything to say to me?" Isabelle asked, placing her hands on her hips and pursing her lips.

"Er…thank you?" Clary replied hesitantly.

"No you idiot, it's my birthday," Isabelle complained.

"Your birthday's tomorrow," Clary said with confusion written on her face.

"Well, yeah, but we're going shopping today," Isabelle replied grinning.

"For…?"

"We need dressed for my birthday party." At Clary's blank look, Isabelle continued, "don't tell me you forgot! We're going to Pandemonium," Isabelle searched Clary's eyes for some hint of understanding, "the club." Clary suddenly gasped.

"Oh," Clary dragged out the word, "I remember now."

"Tch," Isabelle looked annoyed, so Clary searched for an excuse.

She tapped two fingers to her head, "short-term memory loss," Clary shrugged her shoulders, "there's not much that can be done to help it."

Isabelle's mouth dropped open, "your such a big, fat, liar."

Clary rolled her eyes, "it's a habit." Isabelle scoffed and laughed at the same time. "Anyway, who's going?"

"Basically the whole school, plus the basic you, Simon, Alec, Magnus, and Jace," Isabelle said. Clary perked up slightly at the mention of Jace.

"So you're like renting out the whole club?" Clary asked incredulously.

"Of course not. The bouncers were instructed to let the hot guys in," Isabelle smiled slyly.

"Alcohol?" Clary inquired.

"It wouldn't be much of a party without it," Isabelle said. Clary rolled her eyes. Then the teacher called the class to attention. About five minutes into class, a note landed on Clary's desk.

I'll pick you up at your house at 4:00.

P.S. You're sleeping over tonight

Clary folded the note back up and rested her head on her hand, choosing to sleep for the rest of the class.

Clary was jolted awake by the sound of the bell ringing and her classmates gathering their stuff and thundering towards the exit. Clary eventually joined them, walking calmly out the door and down the hallway to her next class, seemingly oblivious to the happenings around her.

Time went along quickly as the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Clary made it home soon after school ended, and gathered her things necessary to sleepover Isabelle's house. A few minutes after Clary finished; a honk could be heard outside her apartment building.

"I'll be back in like two days," Clary said to Jocelyn as she walked out the door. Her mother didn't even bother protesting.

Clary swiftly made her way to Isabelle's car and hopped in. At Clary's blank, slightly annoyed face, Isabelle spoke, "trouble in paradise?"

Clary looked at her and cracked a grin, "trust me, my life is anything but paradise."

They made it safely to the store that Isabelle wanted to shop in. The store, called Esa **(A/N: made this up), **was located in Times Square in the city. Isabelle miraculously found a parking spot, and dragged Clary through the throngs of bustling city dwellers to the store. Clary's first impression of the store was _Wow_. She took in the beautiful dresses and clothing that lined the racks of the small store. Everything was 'fashion forward'. Her second impression was _holy shit_. Clary took a look at the price tag on one of the dresses and nearly had a heart attack.

"Isabelle," Clary said in a hushed tone, "I-I _cannot_ afford this. Unless you want me to spend my whole life savings on one dress."

"Relax Clary, I've got it covered," Isabelle gave Clary a look that clearly said _calm-the-fuck-down. _

"I can't ask you to pay for me," Clary replied.

"You aren't asking, I'm offering, and I won't take no for an answer. Consider it a birthday gift," Isabelle smiled cheekily at her, and Clary gave in.

Right after their exchange, Isabelle blew through the store, picking off dresses from racks. After several minutes, she had at least thirty dresses piled up in her arms ready for both her and Clary to try on.

By the end of the shopping excursion, Clary and Isabelle both had their dresses picked out and they headed back to Isabelle's house.

When they got to her house, they ordered Chinese food and watched a movie until they both fell asleep on the couch.

Clary awoke to a loud beeping shrieking in her ears. She moaned and rolled over on her bed only to slam her head on the edge of a coffee table and land on the ground.

"Gah!" Clary shouted in pain, but it was drowned out be the obnoxiously loud beeping. Clary soon realized she was on the couch in Isabelle's movie room and Isabelle was nowhere to be found. Clary lay on the ground for a few moments, tears watering in her eyes involuntarily at the pain pulsing in her head. A few moments later, she dragged herself up and out of the room, blindly searching for her friend through her throbbing head and blaring alarm.

Pretty soon, Clary wandered into the kitchen. She heard a lot of bustling and shouts, but Clary had her eyes shut to block out all the noise that did not help with her headache.

"Clary!" someone exclaimed, gripping the sides of her arms tightly. "Why the fuck is your head bleeding?"

Clary squinted her eyes open to look at Alec, "Er… I hit my head on the table," Clary responded sheepishly.

"Mom!" Alec shouted over his shoulder.

"What is it Alec? I'm trying to turn off this stupid fire alarm," Maryse yelled back over the alarm. Clary blinked several times to fend off the tears that were threatening to spill over. She saw Isabelle with a frown, trying to scrape something off a frying pan while Maryse was repeatedly trying to type in a code to their alarm system trying to turn it off. Her husband was on the phone with the firemen trying to convince them that there was no actual fire, and Jace was standing to the side laughing his ass off.

"Uh…Clary is bleeding a lot," Alec began.

"Alec, honey, speak louder, I can't hear you over this goddam thing," Maryse responded.

"Clary's hurt-" He shouted loudly over the fire alarm. It suddenly stopped, but Alec was still shouting, "she's bleeding a lot from her head and she looks really pale." His voice was extremely loud in the quiet room, and there was a pause as if everything was in slow motion, then the whole Lightwood family was crowded around Clary.

"Clary!"

"Are you okay?"

"Holy-"

"There's a lot of blood"

"-Hospital?"

Everyone was talking at once, and Clary tried to piece together who was saying what. But, at the word 'hospital' Clary jerked back. It was like she woke up from a dream state.

"Nononono, no hospital. I'm fine, really. It was just the shock of waking up to it all I guess," Clary smiled but it was more of a grimace.

"Oh, hon, let's clean you up," Maryse said gently, bringing Clary over to the sink. Maryse washed the blood off Clary's face and placed a band-aid over it. She said that the cut itself was fairly small… it was just excessively bleeding.

The day itself was filled with stressful preparations. Making sure Pandemonium was ready to go, going over the guest list, the DJ, the bouncers. And finally, Isabelle's dress and makeup had to be perfect.

Isabelle had on a tight one sleeved black dress with shocking red pumps and red lipstick. She looked gorgeous, yet Jace barely spared her a glance. Instead, his eyes were tracking down Clary.

When Clary walked down the stairs, Jace couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked beautiful. Her hair was curled perfectly down her back, the small smile that graced her face. But the _dress_. Jace swallowed hard as he allowed his eyes to trail down her body. It was tight and accented her curves, it showed her flat stomach, and made her legs look incredible. And the rich color made the red in her hair stand out even more. When she came to a stop in front of him, he let his smothering gaze rack over her once more.

"Hi Jace, you look nice," Clary greeted chirpily.

Jace smirked, "you look beautiful, Clary." Clary grinned, her eyes sparkling at the compliment.

They went outside to the limo that Isabelle's parents called for her, and they all got in. Several minutes later, they arrived at Pandemonium. Isabelle led the group into the club that was already filled up with guests, and when she walked through the doors, the music stopped and everyone turned to look at her.

"And here she is, Isabelle Lightwood," the DJ announced. She was sucked into the crowd with a final wave at us. Alec walked off, probably in search of Magnus, and Jace disappeared as well, leaving Clary alone.

Yet, it is very hard to think of oneself as alone with so many people around, but she still felt isolated from the rest.

Clary made her way through the crowd, slapping hands that grabbed her ass or brushed across her chest. When she pulled away from the dancers, if they could even be considered as such due to their lack of dancing. For, they were instead gyrating or grinding on one another, and Clary didn't consider that 'dancing' so to speak.

Clary made it to the bar without feeling too violated, and she ordered a drink. It appeared as though they were serving alcohol, so Clary asked for a beer. Without much to do except watch her friends and schoolmates have a good time, Clary must have drank about four bottles of beer, and she was a lightweight. Without really realizing what she was doing, Clary stumbled out of her seat and away from the bar. She was searching though the crowd for a shock of blonde hair, and when she saw it, she stumbled over to him. The boy with blonde hair caught her around the waist and Clary giggled. He drew her closer and began to grind his hips against her. She allowed it and even circled her hips a bit, not noticing that Jonathan Morgenstern **(A/N: he is not Clary's sister, or in anyway related to her even though there is a similarity in the last names)** was not Jace Wayland. He pulled her closer and let his hand rest on her butt, but Clary barely noticed. When he began to slide his hand up underneath the hem of her dress, she realized what was happening and pushed his hand away. Yet, he wouldn't relent. He kept forcing his hand up her dress, and though the alcohol was clouding her mind, Clary knew she didn't like that.

Suddenly, she was pulled away and in someone else's arms. She looked up and saw blonde hair again. She blinked slowly, confused.

"Jace?" She asked.

"Yes?" He responded.

"I thought you were…" she trailed off and looked towards the other blonde boy who was now dancing with another girl who was much more lenient about his wandering hands.

"Shit Clary, you cant just let people put their hands up your dress," Jace scolded.

"I was trying to get him off, but he wouldn't," Clary slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Jace asked.

Clary grinned at him, her eyes closed. She put her hand up and placed her pointer and thumb about an inch apart, "only a little."

"Great," Jace said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not my fault they were selling alcohol at the bar," Clary protested.

Jace laughed heartily. "It's okay Angel, but I'll forgive you if you dance with me." Clary giggled again and smiled, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'll take that as a yes."

For the rest of the night, Jace and Clary were in each other's arms, dancing and swaying to the music, in their own little world.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

When Clary woke up the next morning, she was in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room.

"What the fuck?" Clary grumbled sleepily as she sat up in bed. Her head was pounding and the light streaming in from the windows did not help.

She staggered out of the bed and into the hallway. Only in the hallway did Clary realize she was in Isabelle's house.

Suddenly, the door across the hall opened and Jace stumbled out, bumping into Clary and making her fall on her butt. He continued walking past her as if he didn't even notice her.

"The least you could do is apologize, you asshole," Clary muttered.

Jace turned around and saw Clary, walking up to her he said, "oh, Angel, what are you doing on the ground. And who are you calling an asshole?"

Clary glared at him and stood up. "You ran right into me and didn't even notice, idiot," Clary shoved his chest, but he didn't even budge. She went to push him again but he caught both of her wrists before she could make contact and dragged her closer, pulling her body flush against his.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Jace murmured in her ear.

Pink stained her cheeks as she replied, "you, idiot." He chuckled and Clary could feel the vibration in her chest.

"You look pretty," Jace said huskily.

Clary blushed even harder and looked up into his eyes. His were turning darker as he leaned down, stopping a little ways from her lips. Clary felt her eyes begin to flutter shut as she closed the distance by going up on her toes, lightly brushing her lips against his before pulling away slightly.

There was a second pause before their lips met again, this time in a more passionate embrace. Jace had one hand wrapped around her waist and the other weaving though her curls and pressing her head against his. Clary had both hands around his neck and one began to play with the strands at the nape of his neck.

Jace licked her bottom lip, and an involuntary moan escaped Clary's lips. Jace growled and lifted her up, Clary wrapped her lags around his waist and he walked into his room, shutting the door with his foot then pushing Clary up against it. His tongue snaked its way into her mouth and she allowed it, letting him explore the inside of her mouth. Clary began running her hands through his hair and tugging on the strands. Jace groaned and threw her on the bed. He put his arms on either side of his head and hovered over her. She looked beautiful; her cheeks flushed, her lips swollen, green eyes wide, her hair sprawled around her.

Jace launched himself off the bed, his back to her. "Clary you need to go," he said in a low voice.

"What? Why?" She exclaimed, sitting up.

"I can't control myself when you look like that," Jace said, adverting his eyes from her figure.

"I don't want you to control yourself," Clary replied.

"Don't say things like that, I need to at least take you on a few dates first," Jace explained.

Clary felt a grin stretch across her face, "are you asking me on a date?"

"That depends, this time are you going to say yes?" Jace actually looked at her.

"Hmm… I suppose I would," Clary replied.

* * *

**A/N:**

**hi everyone i am deciding whether or not i should continue the story and add another chapter of them lovey dovey, or just leave it as it is and have this be the end. Please review and tell me what you think about what i stated above and the story as a whole. **

**thanks a bunch!**

**lily **


	20. Chapter 19

**So, Hi everyone who's reading this. I've posted this chapter as soon as i finished it, which was now. But here's their first date. **

**Review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update again soon. **

**Chapter 19:**

"Hey Clary," Isabelle called as she walked up to her in the hallway. "What's this I hear about you and my brother dating?"

Clary opened her mouth then snapped it back shut, not quite knowing what to say. "Er…" she scratched the back of her head and looked away.

"Clary!" Isabelle exclaimed, throwing her hands out. "How could you not tell me?"

"Uh…" Clary was struggling for words.

"Well, I just asked her out yesterday, Isabelle," Jace said, coming to Clary's rescue like he always does. He slung an arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Still, you should have called me right when it happened," Isabelle scolded.

Clary rolled her eyes then grinned. "I'm sorry that you weren't the first thing that popped into my mind at the time."

"Yeah, she was think of my hot body instead," Jace added.

Isabelle paused and looked at them with a strange expression on her face.

"What is it?" Clary asked.

"It's just so weird," Isabelle shook her head and continued to stare at the couple. "So weird," she muttered to herself. "But, congratulations. I'm happy for you guys."

"Ugh, you're finally together, the sexual tension between you two was making everyone uncomfortable," Simon said as he walked up to the group.

Clary scrunched her nose, "shut up, rat-face," Jace said, reaching out and flicking Simon's forehead.

Simon frowned and rubbed the spot where Jace flicked, "Clary," Simon whined, "aren't you going to do something about that?"

Clary suppressed a laugh, "what? Why me?"

"Because, he's _your_ boyfriend," Simon complained.

"Alright, enough whining," Isabelle said, "let's go," she took hold of Simon's arm and dragged him away.

Clary and Jace both began to head to class. "So," Jace began, "for our date, I was thinking that we could do the typical dinner and movies thing. So, I'll pick you up at six."

As they were walking, Jace couldn't wipe the grin off his face. Soon, Clary took notice of his happy expression.

"What're you so happy about?" Clary asked.

"Oh, you know…_you_," Jace replied, the smile never leaving his face.

Clary giggled, "You're so cute."

They arrived at the door of their classroom all too soon. Clary pouted at the door, "I don't want to go inside."

"Aw, you want to spend more time with me?" Jace cooed, poking her red cheeks.

Clary looked up at him with her big green eyes and lightly bit on her lower lip, "Yeah."

"Well," Jace leaned down and pressed his lips against hers for a short moment. "You'll be with me _all_ night."

Clary's jaw dropped, but she was smiling, "what are you implying."

Jace nuzzled against her, "oh nothing," he breathed in her ear. Clary felt shivers run up and down her spine.

They entered the classroom after that and spent a whole 45 minutes on opposite sides of the room, both waiting urgently for the bell to ring so they could be together, even if it was only walking down the hallway side by side.

When the bell did ring, Clary launched out of her seat and over to Jace. However, someone beat her to it. Aline was leaning forward on Jace's desk, exposing a great deal of her cleavage.

Clary got a hint of what Aline was seductively saying to him, "we could have fun together. I know you want to." Aline squeezed her arms together on either side of her chest, showing more of her breasts as she winked.

Jace didn't even spare her a second glance. Instead, he locked eyes with Clary. "Sorry Aline, but I have a girlfriend, and she's perfect," he said. Jace got out of his seat and came over to Clary, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to his side.

Aline turned to follow Jace's movements and when she saw Clary she glared then stormed out of the classroom.

After school was over, Clary rushed home to get ready for her date. It was the first time in a long time that Clary was worrying over what to wear and how to act. She took out her whole closet and was going through all her clothes, looking for the perfect outfit.

After about an hour of searching, Clary still hadn't found something she wanted to wear. She collapsed on her bed in frustration, clothes littered all around her.

Finally, after lying around for a while, she threw on leggings, her black worn-out combat boots, a tank top, and her leather jacket. She tamed her curls and left her hair down.

Jace knocked on the door to her apartment at six on the dot. Clary walked over and opened the door, seeing Jace leaning against the doorframe in jeans, and a gray shirt with the sleeves rolled up, revealing his tan forearms.

"Well hello Jace, don't you look dashing?" Clary greeted with a smile.

"You don't look too bad yourself," he replied. Clary barely had time to shut the door before he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of her apartment.

"Why are we running?" Clary asked as they ran down the sidewalk to Jace's car, which was parked pretty far away from Clary's building considering there is a very limited selection of open parking spots in New York City.

"Our reservation is promptly at 6:05," Jace explained. They arrived at his car and Jace ushered Clary into the passenger seat then ran to the driver's side. They were both slightly out of breath.

"Why would you ever? You gave yourself five minutes to run to my building, get me, run back to your car, and then drive to the restaurant. Plus the time it takes to find a parking spot," Clary exclaimed. Keeping her eyes locked on the road where Jace was speeding, as well as weaving in and out of cars.

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't plan out the time correctly. I thought we'd be quicker," Jace sighed. "Sorry it wasn't perfect."

Clary grinned, "Well, I wouldn't say that just yet."

"What do you mean?" Jace spared a quick glance at Clary.

"Just that it's going pretty well so far. Right now I'm having fun because I just like to be with you," Clary said cheekily. A light blush covered Jace's cheeks as he took in her words. Without responding, Jace reached out and took Clary's hand, intertwining their fingers. The rest of the car ride was spent in a comfortable silence until Jace pulled up the restaurant.

Clary looked out the car window and couldn't seem to spot the restaurant. When she voiced her concerns to Jace, he just pointed to a building that looked –to put it simply- sketchy. The building itself looked rundown and seemed like it could collapse any second. And, attached to the front of the building was a large glowing sign that said Taki's, except the 'i' kept flickering on and off, so most of the time it just looked like Tak's.

Clary let out a small laugh. "Taki's?" Clary questioned skeptically, both eyebrows raised.

"Hey, the food is some of the best I've ever had," Jace defended the restaurant, " plus not many people come here, so it's not that crowded. Only the special people know about this magnificent place."

Clary scrunched her nose up, "then what was the point of making a reservation?"

Jace tapped her nose twice and Clary immediately stopped scrunching it. "Well, I wanted to save a special table for us."

Clary smiled shyly and looked away, sliding her hand into his and causing Jace to grin happily down at her. They entered Taki's and Jace was greeted by name.

"Sorry I'm late Marie," Jace apologized for the two minutes of tardiness.

"It's no problem honey, business isn't exactly booming around here," the lady, Marie, responded with a sweet smile. She was an older woman with graying hair and a kind face.

"But your husband is still the best chef in town," Jace said.

"Thank you Jace, always so polite." Marie then turned her attention to Clary, "is this your girlfriend? Oh, she's so pretty."

Clary smiled at this woman's kindness. "I know," Jace replied, gazing lovingly at his girlfriend. Marie gave them one last smile before leading them to their table.

"So you come here often?" Clary asked.

"Eh… at least twice a week," Jace replied. Marie led them towards a more secluded part of the small restaurant, next to a small window that looked out on a river. The table was dressed in a tablecloth with a candle in the center, and on Clary's plate was a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh," Clary gasped slightly. "It's beautiful," Clary said softly.

"Not as beautiful as you," Jace reached out and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

Clary smiled, "You're sweet. And still cheesy."

Jace chuckled as they sat down.

When the food came and Clary tasted it, she couldn't contain her moan of delight. "Whoa, getting hot with the food I see," Jace said.

"I never knew it would be this delicious. I mean, considering what you said about it being the best food you've ever tasted, I just thought that was a hyperbole. But then you taste it and it's like amazing," Clary replied, taking another bite.

"I never lie…or hyperbolize, when it comes to food," Jace said smartly.

"What? Are you like a food maniac or something?" Clary asked, pointing her fork at him.

"Okay, first of all, put that fork down. It could be used as a weapon of sorts. Second of all, I'm not a _food maniac_, as you put it, rather I just like food. Honestly, everyone should love food. It's our energy source and tastes delicious," Jace leaned forward and laced his fingers underneath his chin.

Clary narrowed her eyes at him then twirled her fork through her fingers, "look at this," she said, regarding her handling of the fork, "I could become a fucking fork ninja serial killer with my nimbleness."

Jace laughed as the fork tumbled out of her hand and onto the floor. "Yeah, you'd be an amazing serial killer with those skills," Jace said sarcastically.

Ignoring his sarcasm, Clary replied, "Well look at where those skills landed me. My fork is on the floor and dirty, and now I can't eat my superb meal," Clary grumbled, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest, "I'd be a terrible serial killer."

"Don't worry, I can just feed you with my fork," Jace said, leaning forward to gather up some of her pasta.

Clary blushed a deep red and pushed his hand away. "No way!" Clary exclaimed.

"Why not?" Jace pouted.

"Because…it's embarrassing," Clary put her hands to her flaming cheeks trying to cool them down.

"But, we're a couple now, so it's okay," Jace reasoned, bringing his fork closer to her mouth. "Now, open up and say 'I love food,'" Jace cooed, waving his fork in front of her face.

Clary frowned, but reluctantly opened her mouth as Jace pushed his fork past her lips. Clary adverted her eyes from his face and allowed him to pull the fork back out, clear of the pasta which was now in her mouth. "Ah, perfect," Jace noted with a grin.

"Okay, I can't do that again," Clary said.

"Oh, come on Clary, you were really cute when you did that," Jace told her, taking some of his food and eating it, making Clary blush an even deeper red at the fact that they were using the same fork.

"Can't we get the waiter to bring a new fork?" Clary asked.

"Sorry, love, I asked Marie to stay away from the table so we wouldn't be bothered, so I doubt she'll send a waiter by anytime soon." Jace noticed how uncomfortable Clary was so he sighed, "if you really don't like it, you could use mine, and I'll use the one that was on the floor."

Clary's eyes widened and she smiled softly, "that was sweet of you to offer, but you could just feed me," she relented.

Jace grinned and immediately filled the fork with her pasta, "okay, let's do this again."

The rest of dinner went very much the same way, but it was fun, and Clary really enjoyed it. By the time they left the restaurant, Jace's time plan was ruined.

"Oh no," He murmured to himself.

"What is it?" Clary prodded.

"It's already eight, we missed the scheduled movie. My time table is destroyed," Jace whined.

Clary laughed, "that's okay, we don't need to watch a movie."

"What else is there to do?" Jace thought out loud. Then, his eyes lit up and he smiled happily at his date. "I have the perfect idea," he said, claiming Clary's hand and dragging her away.

Several minutes after that, Clary found herself in central park, lying in the grass next to Jace and looking up at the stars. Clary curled into Jace's side, resting her head on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Breaking the comfortable silence, Clary began to speak softly, "back in my old house, with my dad, I would go out onto the roof of my house and look up at the stars. I'd like to think, when I was younger, that my mother was looking at the same stars and thinking of me. That was of course soon after she left, when I still thought she might care about me. But, there you could see more stars."

"In the country, there's less pollution and less lights, so it's easier to see the stars versus when you're in the city. But, I still thought that it would be nice."

"It _is_ nice," Clary rushed to amend, "I really like it, it's peaceful and I like it here."

"Good." There was a slight pause, "So, how was the date?"

Clary lifted her head from his shoulder to look up into his golden eyes, there was a small smile gracing her lips, "perfect."

He grinned at her, then leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, a sweet, perfect kiss.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: **

"Have you read all of your books yet?" Clary asked Simon as they walked down the halls to class.

"Not quite, there are still several I have yet to read. So, hopefully I don't spontaneously combust and die or something of the sort," Simon replied, grimacing.

Clary's lips twitched upwards, "hopefully," she echoed.

Simon furrowed his eyebrows, "is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's just peachy," Clary replied, her voice monotone.

"C'mon, I know you better than that, we're best friends. Tell me," Simon urged.

Clary heaved a sigh, "it's just that there's always so manygirls around Jace."

There was a pause, "And?..." Simon asked, rubbing his jaw, confusion evident in his voice.

Simon pushed opened the door to their classroom. When Clary and Simon looked up, girls surrounded Jace's desk, all vying for his attention.

"See?" Clary asked, looking at Simon, who was indeed staring at Jace.

"So you're insecure," Simon clarified, following Clary to their desks in the back of the classroom.

Clary scrunched up her face and shrugged. When Simon gave her a look that said _quit-bullshitting-me_, Clary relented, "yeah, I guess."

Finally, Jace noticed them and he immediately stood up, leaving the girls at his desk to go towards Clary.

"Even when he does that?" Simon asked, referring to Jace's actions.

Clary shrugged again, "it's hard not to be insecure when he's always…" Clary searched for the word she wanted to use, "encircled by other girls."

"Talk to him," Simon had time to mutter before Jace arrived. He took the seat in front of her and turned it so he was facing her.

"Hey Clary," Jace greeted with a grin, leaning in to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"Nice to see you too Jace," Simon butted in.

"Always a pleasure, rat-boy," Jace responded, shooting a scowl at Simon.

"Jace," Clary scolded.

"You know how he gets on my nerves so easily," Jace whined, glaring at Simon again.

"He only said hello," Clary responded, rolling her eyes.

Jace pouted, "how come you always take his side?"

"What are you talking about?" Clary asked.

"You love him more than me," Jace cried out, clutching his chest.

Clary reached up and flicked him in the head. "Quit being an idiot."

Jace rubbed his head as he grinned at her, "so you do love me more than him."

Clary bit her lip and looked up at him, "we need to talk, after school, okay?"

Jace narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "why?" he asked slowly.

"Just think of it as a second date," Clary said cheerfully, "with more questions," she added. Just then Mr. Thompson walked into the room. Jace shot Clary another skeptical look, to which Clary grinned back at.

"Jace," Mr. Thompson snapped, "quit staring at Ms. Morgenstern and turn around."

"Oh God," Clary groaned, slamming her head on the table, "it's Fairchild," Clary moaned. Mr. Thompson ignored her, as always, and continued on with class. Simon offered a comforting pat on the back.

Classes dragged on incredibly slow. Clary couldn't stop tapping her fingers on her desk or clicking her pen over and over again until someone snapped at her. She didn't know how she felt about meeting up with Jace, she was embarrassed about how jealous and insecure she was feeling.

Finally, the bell rang, and school was over. Clary was putting her stuff back in her locker when Jace appeared next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hey, Angel," Jace greeted softly, his breath tickling her ear. Clary immediately felt all her doubts rush away with his touch.

"Hi Jace," Clary responded, closing her locker door and turning to look at him.

"You're looking beautiful today," Jace said, pecking her on the lips.

"I look the same as I have every other day before this," Clary replied.

"Exactly," Jace stated. Clary felt a blush creep up her cheeks, and a smile grace her lips.

"You sure know how to lay on the sugar," Clary said, turning to walk down the hallway. Jace joined her in a matter of seconds and slid his hand into hers, interlacing their fingers.

"Only for my girlfriends," Jace responded with a grin. Clary looked up sharply and jerked her hand out of his grip, all her insecurities coming back. She turned and rushed away.

"Wha-… Clary?" Jace called after her. "What the fuck?" he muttered.

"You said girlfriends, idiot," Simon said, popping out from his hiding spot. I know what you're thinking…stalker. Well, Simon was just trying to look out for his friend, offer some sound advice, and make sure she was following his advice.

Jace gave him a confused look and Simon just sighed loudly. "You said, you lay on the sugar for your _girlfriends_. Plural. Not singular."

"Oh shit," Jace mumbled. "Thanks, rat-boy," Jace said before running off after Clary shouting, "It was a slip of the tongue. Clary! Come back!"

….

Clary stared at Jace over her coffee mug. He was fidgeting in place, still trying to explain that she was the only girl for him, and he didn't mean to say 'girlfriends' instead of 'girlfriend'.

Clary sighed and put her coffee cup down. They were at a cozy local café with come of the best coffee Clary had ever had.

She leaned forward, "how many girls have you been with?" Clary asked bluntly.

"Uh…can you be more specific?" Jace responded, shifting uncomfortably.

"How many girlfriends have you had? How many have you kissed? How many have you slept with, as in sex?"

"Er…" Jace hesitated.

"I'd really like to know, please," Clary pleaded.

"Hm…I think it'd be like um…17, 26, 14," Jace answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Shit," Clary muttered in wonder under her breath.

"Is that okay? Do you still want to go out with me?" Jace asked, reaching out to grab her hands.

"Why?" Clary mumbled.

"Why do I want to go out with you?" Jace inquired.

"No, why did you sleep with all those girls?" Clary clarified, looking up, her green eyes wide and innocent.

"Uh," Jace was reluctant to answer. But he yielded when he saw the look his girlfriend was giving him. "After my parents were murdered, I went into the foster system for a while before the Lightwoods adopted me. But, watching as your parents are shot and bleed to death right before your eyes is not something that is easily coped with. I tried to take my mind off of everything with alcohol and drugs. Sometimes sex was a temporary solstice from the pain. Eventually the Lightwoods sent me to a therapist, and we worked through some of the trauma. I stopped drinking excessively and I quit the drugs. But sometimes I get nightmares or something triggers an onslaught of memories and it's too much to handle, so I go to relieve my pain with girls."

They sat in a brief silence while Clary stared into her coffee mug, trying to process this new information.

"Of course, not that you're my girlfriend I can just go to you, right?" Jace asked, shooting her a grin.

Clary just smiled back weakly, still trying to comprehend the copious amounts of girls he's been with. "That's a lot of girls," Clary stated her thoughts.

"It was a lot to handle. You're the first girl that's ever really meant anything to me," Jace said.

Clary could understand, Clary could relate. Her way to channel her pain and anger was by fighting and drawing, his was by having sex. If she didn't get into all those fights, or draw, she would have killed herself.

"I understand," Clary said, allowing his past to remain in the past.

"What about you?" Jace asked, breaking the tension filled quiet.

"I've kissed several people. No sex though," Clary responded quietly, smiling slightly.

"The whole story Clary. It's only fair seeing as I gave you mine."

"Hey! I already told you my whole life story. I only kissed a couple of guys after Valentine and Sofie were arrested." Clary said.

Jace growled. "I hate to imagine someone else kissing you. It make we want to knock those guys out."

Clary giggled, "So you get jealous easily? I'll keep that in mind."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Clary slid out of her booth seat and walked around the table to sit next to Jace. He wrapped an arm around her as she leaned her head against his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company. "Hey," Clary began, "I just realized I never did give your brother that manga." Clary groaned and buried her face in Jace's chest. "Oh shoot, I feel so bad. Tell him I'll give him my old one's and bring him to the store to buy some new ones as soon as possible."

Jace grinned and held her tighter. "I love how you're nice to him."

"Well of course, he's your brother and he seems like a sweet kid," Clary answered, looking up at him. Jace just smiled wider and leaned down to press his lips against hers in a sweet gesture.

"How's your art doing?" Jace asked. Clary's eyes lit up at the mention of her passion.

"Oh, it's great. You know that picture I drew of you? Well, the art teacher loved it and she's going to show that and a lot of my other work to other artists and art teachers to get their opinions and critiques. But, she says I'm the best artist she's seen in the program," Clary said enthusiastically. "What about you? How's football?"

"It's really good actually. Coach says I'm the greatest quarterback he's seen in a long time," Jace replied, grinning proudly.

"I'm sure you are. I'll have to come to your next game," Clary said.

"Of course," Jace exclaimed, "you have to wear my jersey and everything since you're my girlfriend."

"Whatever you want," Clary smiled and leaned up to kiss him again.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the same manner. Filled with conversation and kisses. The two of them wrapped up in their own world.

* * *

**So I want to thank the reviewers, you help give me ideas for what to write. **

**I apologize for taking so long to write this chapter. I had family visiting and so on. **

**Review and tell me what you think**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone, sorry it took me a little while to write this. I had to go to cross country camp, and no I don't want to talk about it.**

**And I may use a saying from Natsu from Fairy Tail, so rights to that i guess to Hiro Mashima. **

**Anyway, I did this chapter a little differently, so it is split up into different little scenes from their relationship.**

**Review and tell me what you think please. **

**Chapter 21:**

"Clary," Jace whined. Clary ignored him and continued reading her book, curled up on her chair. "Clary," he moaned again. She took in a deep breath and buried her head in her book, trying to tune out his incessant voice. "Clary," he complained once more.

Clary growled and looked up, "What?" she snapped. Clary was reading while Jace was sprawled out over the couch in Clary's apartment, both of her parents gone.

"I'm so hungry," Jace panted, throwing his arm over his head.

"So go get some food from the kitchen," Clary replied, looking back down at her book.

"But I want you to cook for me," Jace said, peeking out at her from under his arm. Clary went back to ignoring him and reading her book. "Clary," he called. When she didn't respond he continued moaning out her name over and over again.

Finally, Clary couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her book shut and launched herself at the boy. Clary landed on the couch, straddling him with her hands on either side of his head. "You," Clary said slowly, "are so annoying."

Jace looked up at her and grinned cheekily. He poked her stomach playfully, "but you love me anyway."

"Eh…debatable," Clary responded, but there was a smile on her lips. Clary rolled off of him and landed on her feet beside the couch.

"If you didn't love me, you wouldn't be going to the kitchen to make me food," Jace pointed out.

"Hey, I'm not making you food," Clary protested. "You're coming with me to help me make food for the both of us." Clary stood over him with her hands on her hips.

Jace couldn't stop another smile from spreading across his face. "You're cute," he stated.

Clary opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't find anything to say. A blush spread across her cheeks. Clary just reached out and grabbed Jace's hands helping him to his feet. "Let's just go make some sandwiches," Clary responded.

When Jace was on his feet he snaked an arm around Clary's waist and pulled her flush against him. He leaned down and let his lips brush her cheek before resting them on her ear. "I'm not that hungry anymore," Jace murmured, his teeth grazing her earlobe.

Clary laughed lightly and ducked out of his grasp, "well I am."

Jace pouted and widened his eyes at Clary, looking like a sad puppy. Clary reached up and ghosted her lips against his cheek. "Don't look so sad, Jacey," Clary said in a baby voice. "Clary here will cook you up something good to eat." Clary patted his head before skipping to the kitchen, Jace following in her wake.

* * *

"Good luck at the game," Clary said, looking up at her boyfriend. It was the end of the school day and Jace had to go set up for his football game later that night.

"I'll look for you in the stands," Jace said.

"I'll be the once in your jersey," Clary told him, smiling brightly at him.

"I can't wait, you'll look so sexy in it," Jace said, placing his hands on her waist.

"I'm going to try and get in the front. Oh, and Simon will be with me," Clary said.

Jace smiled and said, "Rat-boy won't be there for me, he'll be too busy watching my sister jump around in that cheerleading uniform."

Clary laughed softly, "That's probably true."

They stood there for a good minute, staring at each other. Suddenly Clary threw her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. "You'll do great, just try not to screw up too much and everything will be fine."

"You give some really great pep talks," Jace muttered sarcastically.

Clary pulled back and gave him a look, "just try your best."

"Anything for my girl," Jace replied, removing his arms. He rubbed her head affectionately, "I'll see you there, Angel," Jace said before walking off towards the locker rooms.

Clary went home and changed into Jace's jersey, which he gave to her earlier, and her jeans and converse. When Simon arrived at her house, he drove her to the game.

….

"GO JACE!" Clary shouted. Their team was losing by seven points and there was only a minute left in the game and on their fourth down. Jace, the quarterback, had once last attempt at getting a touchdown. Not to mention it was pouring rain. Sheets of water fell down in a blinding storm causing the grass field to become slick with mud.

Clary was standing in the first row of the bleachers with Simon next to her. She was leaning forward against the railing in anticipation, nearly falling over it. The teams broke their huddles and jogged onto the field. Jace turned and looked towards the bleachers, searching for his girlfriend in the masses of people. Clary gave him thumbs up, and Jace must have seen it because he gave thumbs up back.

Suddenly, with a new vigor, Jace entered the game.

The ball was hiked back to Jace, and, in the span of a few seconds, he looked around and released the ball into the air in a perfect spiral before taking a rough tackle. Clary followed the line of the ball as it flew straight into the end zone where his teammate was ready to jump several feet into the air and catch the ball before falling into the mud.

He caught it. Touchdown! The score for their team went up six points so they were only losing by one.

Now, the coach could go for a PAT, to try and kick the ball into the field goal between the posts, and tie the score, or he could get two more points and win the game by running the ball into the end zone again.

The ball was hiked to Jace and instead of taking the kick, he threw the ball right into the arms of his teammate who caught in in the end zone.

They won! Clary shouted and cheered with everyone else in the stands. She looked towards Simon with a big grin on her face. She laughed, as Simon cheered with her.

Clary suddenly had a brilliant idea, "Let's go," she shouted over the cheering crowd. Clary grabbed Simon's wrist and pulled him off the bleachers and onto the field. As Clary and Simon ran onto the football field, the crowd saw them and started streaming out onto the grass at once, screaming and shouting.

Clary paid no attention to the people flooding around her. Simon had already been separated from her, but she paid no heed. Clary was only looking for Jace. Suddenly it was if the crowd had opened up for her, and right there, a few meters away, stood Jace in all his golden glory. He had his helmet in one hand and was holding the collar of his shirt with the other. The rain plastered his hair down, and when he shook it, droplets of water flew around.

Clary couldn't contain herself, she ran up to him and threw herself in his arms laughing and smiling. Jace chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Congratulations," Clary said beaming up at him. "You were amazing," Clary shouted.

Jace didn't respond, or maybe he did but it was too loud to hear anything. Clary hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him. He responded immediately, and the kiss was soft and sweet at first, but his hot mouth became more insistent, pushing harder against her lips, holding her tighter. Her lips parted against the pressure of his and Jace wasted no time fervently sweeping his tongue across her lips and darting it into her mouth. As their tongues danced Jace's hand wandered under the hem of her t-shirt, grazing her skin that felt scorching hot. Clary moaned into his mouth and reached up to lace her fingers through his hair.

"Hey, get a room," someone yelled at them. Clary immediately pulled away and blushed a deep red while Jace laughed.

* * *

"Do I have to?" Clary whined to Jace and Isabelle. The siblings were trying to get Clary to go with them to the party in order to celebrate the football team winning.

"Your Jace's girlfriend, so it's given that you accompany him. If you didn't then he would go alone, and who wants to show up alone to a party when you're the quarterback. So, Jace would eventually find himself in the arms of another," Isabelle said, placing her hands on her hips.

Clary shifted her gaze between Isabelle's condescending look and Jace's pleading one before relenting, "fine."

Isabelle squealed happily and clapped her hands together, "then I get to pick out the dress."

…..

Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Magnus, and Alec all stood on the lawn of this huge mansion. Supposedly it's Aline's house, and her parents are out of town so she's throwing the party.

Strew across the lawn were beer bottles and cans, and people loitered around making out and talking. Clary could already hear the blaring music coming from inside.

As they picked their way across the lawn, Clary kept pulling down at the hem of her dress that just covered her butt. Clary was wearing a short, tight, black dress with long sleeves that did wonders for her curves. Isabelle also stuck her in these high black heels that made her legs look miles long. Her hair was down in beautiful curls that flowed down her back. Let's just say Jace couldn't keep his eyes off her.

When they opened the door, they were greeted with loud music, alcohol, sweat, and what was probably weed. As they weaved their way through the crowd, there were catcalls and whistles. Clary ignored it, thinking that it was probably for Isabelle. When someone grabbed her ass, Clary instinctively threw out her elbow and clipped the guy on the chin. Clary didn't need to though, because Jace was already in action. Jace threw the guy to the ground and punched him in the face, saying, "Never touch my girlfriend again." Jace snarled, punching him again to make sure he got the message.

When he stood up and shot glares at everyone who looked their way. He slid off his leather jacket and draped it over Clary's shoulders, trying to shield her from the prying eyes of everyone else.

"Let's go," Jace said, grabbing ahold of Clary and steering her back the way they came, towards the exit.

"But we just got here," Clary replied, confused.

"You didn't want to come anyway," Jace reasoned.

Clary stopped and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "Well, I'm here now so it doesn't matter."

"It's just that I don't want any other guys to see you like this. You're _my_ girlfriend, and I want to be the only one to see you like this." Jace cheeks flushed and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Clary smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, let's go." She grabbed his hand and led the way out of the party.

* * *

"Yeah…okay…whatever," Clary hung up her cellphone and threw it onto the table. "My mom and Luke said they won't make it home till tomorrow afternoon at the earliest because they'll have to stay in a hotel for the night to wait out the storm." Clary looked up at her boyfriend and continued, "she said it's too dangerous to drive in this kind of weather."

Jace glanced out the window, "yeah, the rain is really coming down," Jace observed, referring to the torrential downpour and high-speed winds blowing throughout the city.

"_It's raining men, hallelujah_," Clary sang, dancing around the room. Jace joined in, grabbing one of her hands and resting the other on her waist. Clary laughed as he spun her around, dancing to the music that wasn't playing.

"We should go outside," Jace blurted out. They stopped dancing and Clary looked up at him.

"Outside?" Clary asked for clarification, not sure if she heard him right.

"Yeah, do you wanna?" Jace asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought.

Clary gazed out the window for a second before a grin lit up her face and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

Jace grabbed her hand and they dashed out of door and through Clary's building. When they raced through the lobby, they must have looked like mad men because the man at the front desk gave them a strange look.

Once they stumbled out the front doors, they were immediately soaked to the bone. They raced down the streets, their laughter bouncing off buildings before dissipating into the air.

It was still New York City, so there were people bustling around, but not as much as the average day. The crowds were thinned out, but there were still men in business suits, joggers, and women pushing strollers, all kinds of people hustling to get out of the rain.

Jace and Clary wove in and out of the throngs of people, occasionally bumping into some and shouting an apology backwards. They didn't quite know what they were doing or where they were going, all they knew was that they were together, and they were happy.

Suddenly, the sky rumbled with thunder and flashed with lighting. Clary must've jumped 5 feet and let out a yelp in her surprise, clinging onto Jace.

"Go back, go back, there's lightning," Clary yelled so Jace could hear, clinging onto his back like a monkey. Jace quickly backtracked and began to jog back to the apartment with Clary on his back.

There was another flash of lightning and Clary began to count, "one Mississippi…Two Mississippi, Three Mississippi-"

"What are you doing?" Jace asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"I'm counting, to see how far away the storm is," Clary explained over the sound of thunder. "But now I don't know because you made me stop counting."

"I'm pretty sure we're in the storm right now, Clary," Jace said.

Clary just shrugged and went back to counting, in her head this time. When they made it back to the apartment lobby, the man at the desk gave them a look and said, "Back so soon?"

His tone of voice seemed condescending, but Clary just laughed. "Hi, John. It's nice to see you too."

To Jace's surprise, the seemingly uptight man smiled back softly, "be safe Clare."

Jace brought them back to the apartment and they both took hot showers and changed, Jace wearing clothes borrowed from Luke. Clary looked out the window and saw that the storm hadn't let up.

"You can stay here the night. It's too dangerous to drive in this weather," Clary said, turning away from the window to address Jace. He just nodded in response and mumbled a thank you then plopped down on the couch.

"Hey," Clary said turning to him, "when do you think-" Clary's statement was cut off when the lights flickered then shut off. Clary held out her hands blindly in the dark.

"Clary? Clary, where are you?" Jace's voice could be heard as he tried to let his eyes adjust to the sudden darkness.

"Ow," Clary groaned in pain as she slammed her leg into a table. "Alright, where the hell is this couch?" she grumbled irritably as she ran into something else. Finally, she found the couch and sat down.

"Oof," Jace grunted as Clary flung herself down on top of him.

"What the?" Clary muttered to herself as she felt around, trying to make herself comfortable. Soon, she just gave up on the task and fell backwards so she was lying on the couch with her legs on Jace's lap.

"Well, at least we took showers," Jace commented.

Clary snorted, "Yeah, I guess." Lightning lit up the room for a split second before it went dark once more. "I don't like this. It's kind of scary, who knows what lurks in the darkness." Clary shivered at the thoughts plaguing her mind.

"Don't you have, like, candles or something?" Jace asked, lying down next to Clary so his head was resting on her stomach.

"We probably do, but I have no idea where those would be located," Clary responded.

"You're a big help."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"And if I am?"

"I'd kick your butt. All the way to Pizza Hut."

"Speaking off Pizza Hut, I'm starved."

"Are you kidding? We just ate dinner," Clary exclaimed throwing her hands up. Then, resounding throughout the room, a low growl could be heard.

"Your stomach says other wise," Jace said poking her stomach with a laugh. It was good thing it was dark because Clary was blushing as red as a tomato.

"Alright," Clary relented, "I may be a little hungry, but I don't know where and flashlights or candles are, so we can't really get any food."

Jace moaned, "I'm so hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"I know, that's why you need to feed me."

Clary sighed, "I can't. What time is it anyway?"

"It's only like ten."

"I'm kind of tired. I might hit the sack," Clary said, punctuated by a yawn.

"No, Clary don't leave me," Jace cried, reaching out his hands and wrapping them around Clary's waist so she wouldn't be able to leave. "We can both sleep here."

Clary hesitated to respond and her cheeks were on fire. Eventually, she sighed and patted his head.

"You know," Jace said into the darkness, "I really like you a lot."

Clary smiled softly to herself, "I like you too."

* * *

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and Clary still hasn't made chocolate's for her boyfriend. It's not like she hasn't tried to, it's just that none of them turned out successful.

Clary bit into one of the chocolate's she made and chewed for a second before spitting it out and throwing the chocolate back on the tray. "Not sweet enough and too chewy," Clary muttered to herself.

She sighed, it has been a week of trial and error, everything she has made were failures. _It's time to bring out the big guns_, Clary thought.

"Isabelle," Clary said into the phone, "look, I need you to come over as soon as possible. It's an emergency." A few minutes after Clary hung up the phone, Isabelle burst through the door.

"What is it?" Isabelle asked frantically looking around for some kind of emergency.

"Oh, thank goodness," Clary cried running over and hugging her friend.

"Clary, what's going on," Isabelle removed Clary's arms from her self. "Why are you acting strangely, what's the emergency?" Clary straightened up and led Isabelle to the kitchen. "Holy shit," Isabelle exclaimed when she saw the mess in the kitchen. There was chocolate everywhere, bowls and bowls littered the counter, it looked like there was an explosion of flour, and every other ingredient scattered around.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day," Clary said like it explained everything. Isabelle didn't respond so Clary continued, "I need your help making chocolate."

"For my brother?"

"Yes. I tried, several times, but it never worked out," Clary said, her shoulders slumping in dejection.

Isabelle rolled her shoulders then cracked her knuckles, "good thing I'm a master baker."

…

"What the fuck, Isabelle?" Clary cried out in exasperation. She was stressed out and exhausted and now the kitchen was ten times messier with the failure of Isabelle's cooking. "I thought you could make chocolate."

"I never said that," Isabelle tried to defend herself, holding up her hands that were covered in chocolate and flour.

"You said, and I quote, 'I'm a master baker,'" Clary groaned and threw herself down onto the couch.

"Listen Clary, my brother is practically in love with you, he'll be elated that you made anything for him." With those words, Isabelle patted Clary's shoulder and exited the building.

Clary lay down for another five minutes, pulling herself together so she wouldn't burst into tears from the stress.

When she finally stood up, she straightened her clothing and set an icy glare upon the kitchen. "I'm all fired up,"Clary's eyes were filled with determination as she tried her very best to make chocolates.

….

The next day, Clary brought her chocolates to school, all wrapped up in a nice bag. Jace was already surrounded by girls when Clary got there, all of them thrusting out their gifts to him. Everything they had looked so delicious and nice, that Clary immediately felt self-conscious about her chocolate.

When Jace saw her, he bounded towards her with a goofy grin on his face. "Hi Clary," he greeted cheerfully, "Happy Valentine's Day." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Jace," Clary replied with a blush on her cheeks.

"What do you have there?" He asked, peering down at the bag of chocolates she was holding.

Clary gnawed at her lip as she held up her bag of chocolates, adverting her eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day," she murmured in a quiet voice.

Jace's grin broadened and his eyes twinkled with joy as he took the chocolates. Right then and there he opened the bag and took a bite of one. He chewed it thoughtfully and swallowed.

Clary peeked up at him bashfully, watching as he ate the chocolate. When he didn't say anything, Clary rushed to explain herself, "I know they aren't good, I was never good at baking, but I really wanted to get you something for Valentine's day and I thought making something would be the best thing to do. I know you won't think they taste good. I'm sorry." She looked down again and was about to turn and walk away when Jace grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," he said. "These are the best chocolates I've ever had, and they're even better coming from you." He grinned at her then held up the container they were in, "see, I finished all of them while you were talking."

Clary smiled and laughed before throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his. When she pulled back, she could taste the chocolate that came off on her lips. He leaned back down and kissed her again, this time letting his tongue slip out and slid against her lips. When he pulled away he smiled at her again, "That's my chocolate."

* * *

Clary shoved her glove-covered hands into the pockets of her winter jacket and hurried along down the sidewalk, which was covered in snow, to school. It was cruel that her mother took the car and didn't even drop her off at the school. Clary shivered and watched her breath puff out in front of her. It was too cold to go to school today, they should've cancelled it.

Suddenly, Clary was nailed in the back of the head with something cold, wet, and white. Clary bunched up her shoulders with a shriek and spun around, trying to wipe the snow out of her hair. Her eyes darted around the sidewalk for the one who threw the snowball at her. Clary couldn't see anyone who seemed remotely suspicious unless a pregnant woman decided she'd just chuck a ball of snow at Clary.

She was about to turn back around and head to school when her eyes briefly grazed over a shock of gold. Clary immediately went after the boy with blonde hair.

When he saw her running towards him, Jace stood up and sprinted away with Clary hot on his tail, his laughter echoing throughout the city.

"Clary," Jace called over his shoulder, taking the chance to look behind his shoulder at her. "I think you need a face full of this," He then chucked another snowball over his shoulder right into Clary's face.

"That's it," she muttered, her eyes filling with a steely determination. She ran over to him and lunged onto his back, making them both fall into the snow. Jace landed on his back, but twisted Clary so he took the brunt of the fall and she landed on his chest, straddling his hips. Both of them were breathing hard, their cheeks and noses red from the cold.

Clary leaned down and rested her forehead against his, her eyes fluttering shut as his warm breath swept across her face. Jace closed his eyes and leaned up to close the space between them, not noticing the sly smile that spread across Clary's lips.

Right when their lips were to meet, Clary took a hand full of snow and dropped it on his face. Jace opened his eyes and gasped, but soon smiled when he heard Clary's laughter.

He flipped them over, cutting Clary's laughter short as he planted both of his arms beside her head.

"Now, Angel, it's not nice to tease people like that," Jace said in a condescending way before leaning down and kissing her cold lips. Making her feel as though she was on fire, even while lying in the snow during winter.

* * *

They were sitting together-Jace and Clary-on the couch in Clary's apartment. Of course her parents were out, but weren't they always? Anyway, they were sitting in front of the roaring fireplace, curled up together side by side. Clary had made hot chocolate, so they were warm, comfortable, and content to sit there all night.

"Hey Clary?" Jace asked, setting down his mug on the coffee table.

"Yes?" Clary responded, looking up at him with her lips still on her cup.

He reached out and gently brushed her red curls out of her face, letting his hand caress her cheek softly. "You're really beautiful," he murmured, staring deeply into her eyes.

Clary's eyes widened at the sudden compliment and her cheeks flushed a deep red. She lifted her cup a little higher to hide her cheeks from Jace's gaze.

Jace caught sight of her actions and removed the cup from her hands and placed it down next to his, "don't hide." He reached out and placed his hands on either side of her face, brushing his thumbs along her cheekbones, her jaw line, and her lips.

He leaned down slowly and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Conveying his feelings for her with a soft touch of their lips making Clary want more. She was about to lean up and kiss him again, but he pulled away slightly, resting against her, forehead-to-forehead, nose-to-nose.

He exhaled, his breath running across Clary's face smelling vaguely of cinnamon.

"I love you," he said softly in a voice that was barely audible, but due to their closeness, Clary heard him loud and clear.

Clary grinned and kissed him again quickly before pulling away and whispering back, "I love you too." Suddenly Jace pulled away, and he smiled widely, patting Clary as if to see if she was real.

"Say it again," his eyes sparkled with joy as he leaned forward to hear her better.

"I love you," Clary spoke louder this time. Jace grin widened and he pulled her up from the couch, wrapping his arms around her waist he lifted her up and spun her around, laughing. Clary giggled at his happiness, all the while feeling quite elated herself.

"I love you," He said again, putting her down and hugging Clary tight against his chest.

"I love you," Clary said into his chest, looking up at him, only to find him looking down at her. She reached up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips firmly against his, not hesitating to open her mouth and allow him to slid his tongue past her lips. It got heated quickly, both of them wanting to covey their love through this kiss.

When they pulled away, Clary's cheeks were flushed and her hair was slightly messy, both of them were breathing hard.

"I love you," both of them said it at the same time and broke into smiles. It was like a drug, and neither of them could get enough of it. And so they spent the rest of the night curled up on that couch, sharing kisses and whispering 'I love you'.


	23. Chapter 22

**Okay, so I seemed to have some issues with the posting of this chapter. Hopefully this turned out better, tell me how it is. **

**Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you to everyone who told me about it. **

**Without further ado... **

**Chapter 22:**

"Hurry your scrawny ass up, Clary. I want to get there before Christmas," Isabelle shouted. She was sitting in the driver's seat of the car, having to lean across Alec to shout out the window.

Clary, on the other hand, was lugging her bag out of her building and towards the car.

"Shut up," Clary called back, throwing her bag in the trunk. Magnus swung the door of the car open, allowing Clary to climb over him and into the back seat next to Simon.

"I would have thought you'd sit in Jace's lap with the way you two have been acting," Magnus commented, glancing over her shoulder at Clary.

"I wouldn't exactly mind that," Jace butted in from his spot next to Magnus. Clary leaned forward and shoved his head. "Hey," Jace protested, "I was just saying."

The six of them were driving to a place known as Idris in order to spend some time at the Lightwood's new beach house. To be clear, Idris is a small, isolated, private piece of land off the coast of North Carolina, about an eleven hour car ride. It wasn't exactly an island because it was still attached to North Carolina, so it was more of a small peninsula. Right now it was about four in the afternoon…not the best time to leave because they would get there at three in the morning.

"How much longer?" Clary asked after five long minutes on the road.

"Eh, about ten hours and fifty more minutes," Simon replied, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

** "**What?" Clary exclaimed dramatically, throwing her arms up and collapsing back against the seat. "And here I was thinking this would be a nice, short, hour drive."

Magnus turned around in his seat to look back at her, "don't worry," he cooed, "Jacey here will keep you company." Magnus patted Jace's head as he made kissing faces.

Clary blushed a deep red and Jace shoved Magnus's shoulder, his own cheeks brushed with a light pink. "Yeah, and you've got Alec," Jace teased. At the mention of his name, Alec turned around from his spot in the passenger seat to glare at the two boys, yet his cheeks were flushed.

When Alec turned back around and Magnus leaned over to whisper to Jace, "Don't worry about him, Alec gets a little shy and defensive when people talk about our relationship." Magnus's whisper, however, was quite loud, so everyone in the car heard what he said. Alec's face got redder and he sunk lower in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest and grumbling to himself.

"It's alright, Clary does that too," Jace said.

Clary leaned forward, "I do not," she protested.

"Yeah, you're face just gets red," Simon commented.

"_Simon_," Clary cried in protest. She quickly turned the conversation off of herself. "What about you? Do you get embarrassed when people talk about you and Isabelle?" Clary questioned, nudging his arm with a wink.

"Hey, you're changing the subject," Simon pointed out.

"Technically she didn't change the subject. The subject was relationships and we're still talking about that," Magnus butted in.

"Not now we aren't," Simon retorted.

"Well, we're talking about how we're not talking about relationships, which is still talking about relationships," Magnus reasoned.

Isabelle sighed loudly. "It's only been fifteen minutes and I'm already sick of everyone."

"Hey," Simon called out.

"Except for you, honey," Isabelle amended quickly.

"This is going to be one hell of a long car ride," Clary muttered.

* * *

It was eleven long hours in a stuffy car filled with chattering teenagers. The only stops made were for food, gas, and bathroom breaks. To make the ride as quick as possible, everyone took turns driving for a few hours so there was no stopping for the night. One person would drive while the others would sleep, or talk, or copilot, then they would switch.

Eventually, after the torturous ride, they pulled up at a huge mansion that sat right on the beach. Clary was too exhausted to notice much; she just staggered into the house like she had lead feet. Somehow, someone directed her to a room with a large beautiful bed, and she dropped her stuff and collapsed on the bed. Immediately falling asleep with her clothes and shoes on.

* * *

That morning, Clary awoke to the sun shining on her face. She yawned and stretched her arms up over her head and arching up her back. She let out a satisfied sigh and relaxed, spreading her arms and legs over the king sized bed with a content smile on her face.

She realized drowsily that she wasn't wearing her shoes anymore.

Suddenly, Jace walked in only wearing jeans that rode dangerously low on his hips. He was drying his hair with a towel as if he just came from the shower. When he looked up, he seemed surprised. "Oh, Clary you're awake."

"Yeah, that was the best night of sleep I've ever had," Clary replied.

Jace smiled, "I could tell, you were out like a light."

Clary smiled back before glancing around the room. It was a lavish room, with huge windows on one side that overlooked the beach.

"Hey," Clary said suspiciously, rubbing her eye tiredly, "what are you doing in my room?"

"You mean _our_ room," Jace replied with a smirk.

Clary squeaked and flushed a deep red thinking about all the things he could have done to her in her sleep. As if sensing her thoughts, Jace scoffed. "Relax," he said, throwing his towel to the side. "I didn't do anything to you." He quickly came over to the bed and pounced on top of her, placing his hands next to her head, careful to keep his weight off of her. "I want you to be fully awake for that." He leaned down and kissed her slowly, sensually. He nipped her bottom lip and slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. When she groaned into his mouth and pushed up against him, he pulled away with a grin.

"Not right now, Clary," he teased, "we have to go to the beach."

Clary's face was flushed and she was breathing hard. She scrambled to pull herself together, and when she was composed, she responded, "So, why'd you take a shower?"

Jace shrugged nonchalantly, "it wakes me up. Now, get changed and we'll meet you downstairs."

After Jace closed the door behind him, Clary pulled herself out of the comforting hold of the bed, and grabbed her stuff. She changed into her bathing suit and a sundress in a matter of minutes.

Clary quickly made her way out of the bedroom and into the hallway. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun as she looked left and right, yet both ways looked exactly the same. Clary sighed and took a guess, making a left turn.

As she walked down the hallway, she explored, opening a couple doors and taking everything in.  
Clary reached her hand out and opened another door that was situated at the end of the hallway and popped her head inside. She gasped as she saw Magnus and Alec kissing on the bed. Both were without a shirt, and too into their heated make out session to notice Clary in the doorway. "Oh shit," she mumbled, as Magnus' hand made it's way lower and lower to the waist of Alec's pants. She tore her eyes away and quietly shut the door.

Clary turned the other way and went back the direction she came, opting to go down the other hallway. Finally, she found herself at the top of a grand marble staircase that led down to the front door. And, hanging from the ceiling stood a shining chandelier looking like it was made of diamonds.

Clary made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where Isabelle, Simon, and Jace were situated. When they caught sight of Clary, all of them jumped up and practically sprinted to the front door. Clary grabbed an apple from the counter and followed after them.

From the front door, one could step off the porch that wrapped around the house and onto the sand of their private beach. Jace took off first, running to the sand while he ripped off his pants and dove into the waves. Simon ran after him, leaving behind his glasses and stray articles of clothing. Isabelle spread out her towel and lay down, deciding to tan instead of go into the ocean.

Clary flicked her eyes between the sand and the ocean for a few seconds before deciding on the latter. She took off her sundress, revealing a white bikini that contrasted sharply against Isabelle's black one.

"I'm going into the water," Clary said to Isabelle before taking off at a run towards the crashing waves. She didn't even notice the golden eyes burning into her, his eyes glued to her body as she ran into the water.

Jace was shaken out of his seemingly trance-like state when Simon shoved him, saying, "Dude, quit staring at her like that, it's creeping me out.

Jace felt as though his body temperature was rising, so he just mumbled "whatever," and dove back under the water.

When Clary popped up out of the water, she swam over to Jace and Simon.

"You're looking sexy," Jace commented with a smirk and a look at her body. Clary felt herself blush red.

"aand that's my cue to leave," Simon said as he went back to the shore to be with Izzy.

"No, really, you're beautiful," Jace murmured softly as if Simon hadn't said a word. He stroked her cheek and leaned in to kiss her, and she knew he really meant it.

"I love you," Clary said when they pulled away.

Jace grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "I love it when you say that."

"I love it when you say it too," Clary said. There was a pause, a pause in which Clary implied she wanted to hear him say those three words. Instead, Jace pulled away with a grin. He started to make his way to shore, leaving Clary standing in the water in shock. It wasn't till he called back to her that Clary could let her heart rest.

"You'll have to earn it," Jace yelled to her.

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Clary said to herself before following the boy.

He ran towards the house, and then looped around back towards the beach. He stopped in front of Simon and Isabelle, who were in deep discussion, and rested his hands on his knees, breathing hard.

"I think I lost her," Jace panted, mostly to himself.

Suddenly, he was knocked to the side by a powerful force. That force being a short red haired girl sprinting towards him. They both flew to the side and rolled a few times before coming to a stop. They were a panting tangle of limbs, but Clary was on top, their legs tangled together, her chest pressed up against his chest, her face resting just to the side of his, but their cheeks touching. Her breasts pushing into him with every breath.

They lay like that for a minute before Clary pulled herself onto her elbows on either side of his head so she was suspended over him. "Think again," she breathed, her breath still coming in short puffs.

Jace swallowed hard as he felt the urge to touch her, to kiss her, to do things to her.

"Clary," he groaned her name as he reached out to the sides and gripped handfuls of sand to avoid ripping her bathing suit off right then and there.

"What?" she asked, oblivious to his inner turmoil.

"You aren't exactly making it easy to keep from ravaging you."

Clary looked down and saw his eyes, dark with lust, then their position. "Sorry," she mumbled as her cheeks flared. She quickly rolled off him so they lay side by side.

Jace turned his head to look at her, "I love you."

A grin lit up her face as she turned to look at him, "okay," she answered simply.

Jace, however, looked flabbergasted, "what kind of a response is that?"

"The kind you get when you make me chase after you like that."

"Alright, I've seen enough," Isabelle said, standing up. "Simon, let's go to the opposite end of the beach."

"Anything to keep myself from witnessing _that_ again," Simon said, gesturing to Jace and Clary.

And so they left.

Clary and Jace lay side by side a while longer, soaking in the sun. "I can feel my skin burning," Clary said aloud.

"Oh no," Jace said, mock serious, "we have to get you in the shade quickly, before your skin is permanently damaged." He rolled onto his stomach and looked up, searching for the umbrella they brought out. "Hey, they took the umbrella."

Clary turned as well, "what the heck?" They both sighed at the same time. "Jace, can you bring me inside?"

"You have two legs, you can walk yourself," he pulled himself off the ground and to his feet.

Clary looked up at him and pouted, making her eyes wide and fluttering her eyelashes. "Please?"

Jace looked down at her than quickly adverted his eyes. "Why do you have to be so cute?" He muttered to himself. He helped Clary up and then hoisted her onto his back.

As he walked back to the house, Clary rested her chin on his shoulder. "To make up for you having to carry me, I'll sing for you."

"Oh, that's okay. Really not necessary," Jace rushed to reassure her.

"Why? Am I a bad singer?" Clary pouted cutely again.

"Honestly? Yes," Jace stated. Clary gasped and playfully hit him on the arm.

"You're supposed to say I'm good," she cried out.

"That would be a lie."

"You're such an idiot."

"Hey," Jace protested as he pushed open the door to the house. "That was uncalled for." Clary just shrugged. "Now, you'll have to make up for that and me carrying you." Jace smirked deviously and he swung her around so she was clinging to the front of him, her legs still wrapped around his waist, and arms around his neck.

"And just how do I do that?" Clary asked innocently.

Jace leaned forward at the same time as Clary and they were kissing again. This time feverishly, a mixture of lips, teeth, and tongues. They were both lost in the heat of the moment, the passion, the sensations, the electricity running through their veins at the other's touch. Jace began to make his way upstairs, never breaking their contact. When he slammed open the bedroom door and laid Clary down on the bed, there was a certain fervor to their actions.

Somehow, someway, Jace gained enough self-control to be able to pull away slightly and ask, "Is this okay?" As soon as Clary nodded, his lips laid siege upon hers once more.

He trailed his hot lips from her mouth and up her jaw line, eliciting a moan from Clary. He stopped at her ear, breathing hard as he groaned, "God, I love you."

Clary had her hands wrapped in his hair, and she removed them to run along his torso and trace his muscles, so define underneath his smooth, golden skin. He gently touched her everywhere he could, relishing in the feeling of her soft skin against his hands.

When he moved his hands to the strings of her bikini, he stopped to ask her if it was okay. Every time, she nodded her assent. Soon, they were both bare, and Jace pulled away to stare at her like she was a rare, exotic gem. Clary went to hide herself, he cheeks flushing red under his gaze, but Jace just pulled her hands away and smiled softly at her.

"You're beautiful." Then, he kissed her everywhere, touched her everywhere, and they showed each other just how much they were in love.

* * *

Clary awoke to a knocking on the door. When neither Jace nor Clary got up to answer it, Magnus stuck his head in. Clary was lying with her head on Jace's chest, curled up against him. Though they were under a sheet, it was easy to tell they were both naked.

"Hello lovebirds," Magnus greeted chirpily. "I came here to tell you that it's time for lunch. But, seeing as though your hormone engorged bodies couldn't keep from having sex until after dinner, I will let you two sleep some more."

Clary groaned and turned her head to look at him, "don't act all innocent, Magnus," Clary muttered, "you and Alec were at it before breakfast."

Magnus seem to be embarrassed in the slightest. He just chuckled, "that is true enough. I'll see you at dinner."

Clary turned her head back and looked up at Jace who was still asleep. His blonde locks were falling over his eyes, but there was a small smile on his face. People always seemed more innocent in their sleep, more open.

Clary closed her eyes and fell back asleep in the comfort of her lover's arms.

**A/N: **

**So this is close to the end. There will be only a couple more chapters. **

**Review and tell me how it is! XD**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone, I finished the chapter sooner than I expected. A lot sooner that I expected. So, I decided to post it as soon as possible, which is right now. **

**I was going to make it longer and post it later, but i decided this would be an alright place to end the chapter. **

**Tell me how it is, please. Tell me what you want to happen too, how you want it to end.**

**Oh gosh, i'm sorry everyone. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 23:**

The rest of their vacation was spent in the bliss that comes with being with your best friends. Hours were passed just lying out on the beach or sitting on the deck talking. This group vacation was memorable in that it was just a bunch of friends hanging out and having fun. They didn't need any alcohol or drugs or parties to just have fun and enjoy the company of one another.

But like any peaceful period, it is only the calm before the storm. A storm that will forever change the lives of these young teenagers. Nothing will ever be the same.

…

"Alright guys, it's time to go. We have a long eleven hour drive ahead of us," Izzy called through the house. One by one, the friends began making their way down the stairs and out the front door. There, they stood side by side staring out at the ocean.

"Man, I'm gonna miss this place," Simon said what everyone was thinking.

"It's not like we're going to be gone forever. We could always come back another weekend," Isabelle said. But, she too was staring longingly at the ocean as if she would never see it again.

Alec was the first to break out of the trance, "Alright guys, we should get going. Right now if we ideally don't hit any traffic and don't make any stops, we'll arrive home at eleven pm. But, more probably, we'll be home by two am or so," he explained as he walked towards the car.

Everything was already packed in, and Alec would be taking the first driving shift. Everyone piled into the car, taking one last look at the ocean and the house, before heading off.

Clary fell asleep almost immediately. She sat in the back next to Simon, while Magnus sat in the passenger seat, and Jace and Izzy sat the way back.

When Clary woke up, she was slightly disoriented. During the drive she must have fallen sideways because her head was resting in Simon's lap while he leaned against the window asleep. Clary sat up and looked out the window. They were stopped at a rest station, and the sun was still out. Simon and Clary were the only two in the car. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was nearly five. Clary settled for staring out the window and waited for the others to get back.

It was only a few minutes later when she saw her four friends walking back towards the car. She jumped out to meet them.

"Hey guys," Clary greeted.

They all said there various hello's, told her she'd slept for five hours, and that Alec and Jace had switched positions a couple hours back. Jace handed Clary a sandwich that they bought for her for dinner while Isabelle carried Simon's. Everyone was already exhausted from the time spent in the car, and they were none too eager to get back inside it.

"I can drive next," Clary offered. There were nods of agreements and everyone reluctantly got back into the car. Isabelle opted for the seat next to Simon, Alec sat in the passenger seat while Magnus and Jace sat in the way back.

Clary drove for another four hours. Four long horrible hours, in which they were stuck in traffic. The dreadful traffic that tacked on another three hours to their drive.

Clary pulled into the next rest stop, grateful to hand the driving over to someone else. She felt irrefutably drained of energy, and she just wanted to sleep for the rest of her life. The undeniable truth is that sitting in traffic for hours on end can do that to a person.

"Well, that set back our arrival time," Alec commented when they switched drivers. Simon had awoken, and since it was already nine and Simon got a few hours of sleep, it was his turn to take the wheel.

Isabelle sat up front next to Simon, Jace sat behind Simon with Clary next to him, and in the way back, Magnus sat behind Jace and Alec next to him. It is very important to note the positions of the car in which they were located. Simon, Jace, and Magnus all on the left side. Isabelle, Clary, and Alec all on the right side.

They took off from the rest stop at nine o'clock pm. They had at least five more hours to go.

"Hey," Magnus said, leaning forward slightly from his place in the back. "Aren't these nice positions? All the couples sitting next to each other?"

"Very nice," Jace said as he wrapped his arm around Clary and pulled her closer to him. Simon also looked over at Isabelle and reached out one hand to lace his fingers through hers.

Everything seemed fine. No traffic. As a matter of fact, they seemed to be the only people on the road. There was one lane going each way, and as far as Simon could see there were no cars anywhere.

"Where are we?" Simon asked.

"How do you not know where we are?" Jace asked incredulously. "You're driving."

"Uh, we've got about two more hours to go, maybe more," Alec answered Simon. "We're in New Jersey right now."

"Right," Simon said absentmindedly. "Hey, Clary!" Simon jumped to attention as he remembered something.

"What?"

"I finished all the books I wanted to read," Simon said.

"By Charles Dickens?" Clary asked.

"Yup."

"Why?" Isabelle inquired curiously.

"In case he dies," Clary replied indifferently.

There was a brief silence in the car. "Oh."

It may have been ten minutes later, or thirty minutes later, maybe even an hour later, nobody really knows. All they know was that they were talking, about nothing in particular, when they saw headlights.

They were driving on a road, it was normal to see headlights, and so no one thought anything of it. It wasn't until the car got closer that they realized it was driving in the wrong lane.

There is a certain math to it all. If two forces are driving straight at one another, each at an average speed of eighty miles per hour, closing a distance of 200 meters, how long does it take until they crash? It will take approximately 45 seconds for one of those cars to complete one mile. 5.625 seconds to complete two hundred meters. 2.8125 seconds to complete one hundred meters. So Simon had less than three seconds before he collided head on, at eighty miles per hour, with a pickup truck.

_1.00 seconds_:

Everyone was frozen, like deer in headlights. It was a moment when everyone took one second to say in their minds, 'oh shit'. There was no time to react, there was no time to move the steering wheel, they were all going to die.

_1.80 seconds: _

Isabelle screamed an ear splitting shriek that seemed as though it was shattering glass. Clary thought she would see her life flash before her eyes, but didn't. There was nothing, only numbness. A blank nothingness that filled her mind as her wide green eyes stared at the oncoming headlights. Jace was in his own mind, his eyes locked on Clary. Magnus reached out and grabbed onto Alec's hands and squeezed it with all his strength. Alec tried to yell at Simon, tried to get him to snap out of it, to hit the brake, to turn the wheel, to do anything.

_2.50 seconds:_

Simon snapped awake and jerked the wheel to the right.

_2.8125 seconds:_

It was sudden. Although everyone knew they were going to be hit, it still came as a surprise. The loud smash, the sound of metal scraping and crushing metal, the bloodcurdling screams, the whiplash at the sudden stop, the heads smashing against seats and the sides of the car, the sound of glass smashing, of the car door caving in, of the tires squealing as the car spins and then flips once then twice.

There were the sounds of screaming, of pain, of sirens, bright lights, then darkness.

**A/N: **

**I'm almost positive I did all the math right. If you don't think i did you could let me know and i'll look it over again. **

_**Okay, my ending will probably make a lot of people sad. **_

_**It's not a happy ending**_

_**review and tell me if ya'll want a semi-happy ending, or an all out depressing one because i'm leaning more towards depressing... **_


	25. Chapter 24

**Alright, the moment you've all been waiting for...**

**The next chapter! I've taken into account the people who want a semi-happy ending. Though, in reality, everyone in that car would probably die. But, this isn't reality, so just roll with it. **

**Chapter 24:**

Clary's eyes fluttered open. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the hospital room. She moaned and shifted in the bed. Someone cried out and grabbed her hand, saying her name. Clary blinked a few times and her eyes focused on two figures, her mom and Luke. They both looked ragged; bags under their bloodshot eyes, their faces drooping.

Clary opened her mouth to speak, but found herself unable to. Suddenly she found a glass of water in her hand and she drank the whole glass in an instant. Clary sat up a little higher and tried to speak again.

"Wha- what happened?" Clary asked, her voice hoarse from disuse.

"Clary," Jocelyn exclaimed. Her eyes filled with water as she threw herself on top of Clary and hugged her with everything she had.

"Hi," Clary responded, her voice scratchy. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You don't remember?" Jocelyn asked, gripping her daughter's hand tightly. Clary shook her head.

"You and your friends were in an accident on the way home from Idris," Luke spoke softly, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Is everyone alright?" Clary asked. She vaguely remembered the car being hit, but it was all hazy.

Jocelyn tightened her hold on Clary's hand and looked down. "It was a terrible accident, there was no way it could have been avoided. The police said it was a drunk driver who swerved into your lane."

Clary's heart immediately sped up at her mother's tone. She sat up straighter, "Is everyone alright?" Clary repeated, her tone carrying more urgency.

Jocelyn looked up and met her daughter's eyes; Jocelyn's eyes were filling with tears. "Thank God you're okay. It's a miracle any of you survived," Jocelyn cried softly, tears beginning to fall down her face.

Clary could feel her throat tightening like she was choking. She looked up at Luke, "what happened?"

"Your car was hit on the driver's side. Simon somehow turned the wheel so he was hit first," Luke explained softly. "What he did really goes against human instinct, to protect oneself. Anyone else would have jerked the wheel in the opposite direction so Isabelle would have been hit directly. It goes to show you how brave and honorable someone could be."

"Why are you talking in the past tense?" Clary asked, her voice cracking.

"You were hit, the car flipped a few times. I think everyone but Simon was thrown from the car. You were all scattered around, some in the road others in the grass. Simon is dead; he died on impact. His chest was crushed and he underwent immediate cardiac arrest.

"Isabelle is dead. She was thrown from the car and slammed her head on the asphalt at 80 miles per hour. Her skull cracked open and the body almost unidentifiable.

"Jace is dying; he was thrown from the car into the grass on the side of the road, suffering severe internal damage, brain contusions, broken bones, blood loss. The chances of him surviving are slim to none. They've put him in a medically induced coma. We don't know if he will wake up.

"Alec and Magnus awoke a few weeks ago. They were both in surgery. I think Magnus needed a spleen replacement and Alec had a piece of the metal from the car lodged in a kidney, so they had to remove it. That along with the other damage they suffered was quite severe.

"You were thrown into the grass; pierced by shrapnel after the car engine exploded. You experienced a lot of internal damage, you lost a lot of blood, and one of your lungs collapsed. You almost died. It's been six months since the accident. All of you were near death. It's truly a miracle that you, Magnus, and Alec are with us today." Luke said it softly like if he said it quietly enough it wouldn't be true.

The words kept echoing in her head, 'Simon is dead. Isabelle is dead. Jace is dying. Simon is dead. Isabelle is dead. Jace is dying.' Clary's throat closed. She felt as if a hole had opened up inside of her chest. She couldn't breath. The oxygen was being sucked from the air. She was suffocating. Her vision blurred with tears and her ears were ringing.

There was a commotion inside the room, but Clary didn't notice.

"What's wrong with her?" Jocelyn cried, clutching onto Clary. Clary sat immobile on the bed, but she was screaming. Screaming at the top of her lungs. Over and over again in a pattern; scream…breath…scream…breath…scream…breath. Her green eyes were wide open, unblinking and covered in a sheen of unshed tears. Her chest was heaving up and down with the weight of death. Each breath in was a wheeze like she couldn't get enough air.

The door slammed open and a doctor rushed in with a bunch of nurses.

"Sedate her," the doctor ordered. The nurses rushed towards Clary, some of them pulling a sobbing Jocelyn away, and two others sticking a needle into Clary's arm.

Clary felt herself getting more tired, but the screaming wouldn't stop. Clary didn't even realize she was screaming, all she was aware of was a pain. A terrible tormenting pain that made her want to claw at her chest so she could rip out her agony. Suddenly, she felt her eyes closing, and the pain slowly gave way to a numb darkness.

…

When Clary next woke up, it had been a month later. The doctor said she wouldn't wake up because she had to deal with the emotional aspect of the accident. She had to deal with the shock of it all.

Finally, when her eyes opened, she was alone. Clary sat up in her bed, and then stood up. She remembered what Luke had told her, she just didn't believe it.

Simon had to be alive, Isabelle had to be alive. What was life without them? There is no life without them, so they have to be alive. Luke probably made a mistake. Simon was going to open that door with his stack of Charles Dickens books; his glasses crooked and grin at her.

Clary opened the door and walked down the hallway, leaning heavily against the wall.

Isabelle was going to come up to her and call her a bitch, or fight with her, or do _something_.

Clary walked down the hallways until she somehow happened upon the cafeteria. She felt extremely weak, but her physical pain would have to wait until after she found her friends. She scanned the mostly empty cafeteria, searching for the familiar shock of black hair, or glasses. She saw blackness creep along the edge of her vision, but she blinked it away.

There was suddenly a loud crashing noise as Jocelyn dropped the plate of food she was carrying. "Clary?" she sounded exhausted and surprised at the same time.

"Where are they?" Clary asked, she sounded frantic. Other heads in the cafeteria turned to look at her, and she recognized the faces of the Lightwood parents, Simon's mother, Magnus' parents.

"Who? Honey," Jocelyn asked softly. She held her hands out as she approached, as if she was trying to soothe a wild animal.

"Simon," Clary snapped, her eyes still searching the room as she bounced anxiously on her feet. "Simon and Isabelle. Where are they?"

"Luke already explained it to you Clary," her mother was slowly getting closer.

"I-I," Clary stumbled backwards as she stuttered, "where," she licked her suddenly dry lips, "where are they?"

"Clary," Jocelyn murmured.

"Where are they?!" Clary screeched, her voice echoing throughout the room. The adults looked on in pity, in sadness, in exhaustion. They had already come to terms with the deaths.

"They're dead," Jocelyn was within arms reach now. She reached a hand out towards Clary, but Clary recoiled so fast that she slammed into the wall behind her.

"No," Clary cried out, gripping her ears, "no, no, no. You're lying. You're lying again, you always lie."

"She's not lying, Clary," Luke came to Jocelyn's side.

"No," Clary shrieked, she slammed her fist into the wall. Her body was running on adrenaline, so the pain that came with her broken hand was nothing compared to the torment that ran through her veins. The misery that shroud her vision, that filled her mouth, that clogged her ears, that blackened her soul, that tore at her very being.

"They're dead, Clary," Luke's voice resonated throughout the room. Clary froze for a fraction of a second then sagged against the wall, defeated, as all the energy drained right out of her body.

"Where's Jace," Clary asked, her eyes suddenly lighting up again with hope.

"Dying," Luke responded gently. "He's dying."

Clary looked wrecked. Her eyes red rimmed, her body thin and frail from lying in bed for months. She cried out in pain, a gasping noise that begged the Gods for a different reality, one that didn't tear away her heart and soul.

"It's your fault." Her shaky gaze was directed at her mother. "If-if you hadn't left me," her voice was pleading, grasping for something, someone to keep her sane, to keep her from falling into pieces. "If you hadn't left me I wouldn't have come here, we wouldn't have driven there, they would still be alive," her voice was a wail; the voice of someone who had lost everything and was about to lose even more.

"It's not your mother's fault," Luke's voice was mollifying.

Clary stood up straight and ran her hands through her hair. Her bloodshot eyes were darting around like she would somehow see her friends standing there. Her hands were shaking so she clasped them together, but the shaking didn't stop. She seemed like she belonged to a mental institution for the clinically insane. Clary turned to leave, but her mother called out to her, told her to wait.

"Wait?" Clary exclaimed, her voice hysterical, "wait for what? What more could you _possibly_ do to me." Her mind was clouding. Her hands started shaking even more.

"Her sketchbook," her mother said, turning to Luke, "she needs her sketchbook." Jocelyn was distraught seeing her daughter like this, but there was nothing she could really do.

Clary turned to the wall and rested her head against it. Mumbling under her breath, _they're alive. They're alive. They're alive. _The car accident replayed in her head over and over again. She felt the truth bubbling up inside of her. "They're dead."

Two words, and Clary felt her world collapse, falling into useless shambles around her. Her life shattering into a million tiny pieces that could never be out back together. She felt all the breath leave her in one gasp, "no," she breathed. She put her hands on her head and gripped at her hair. "No," she cried out, despair, agony, hopelessness, desolation, and aguish all coming out in that one word. She fell to her knees and let the darkness she was fighting over take her. She preferred to live in that world of nothingness than this world of suffering.

…

It was only a day later when Clary next opened her eyes. She was in the same room she had been in for seven months. Her bones that were broken were now mended. Her blood replaced through transfusion. The chest tubes that were inserted to fix her pneumothorax, lug collapse, have been removed. Clary was physically healing. The only thing new was the bandage wrapped tightly around her right hand.

Now, she stood up. Her legs felt weak, but she didn't know if that was because of disuse or the large weight of her friends' deaths bearing down upon her. She slowly made her way down the hallway and to the front the desk. Her bare feet came to a stop in front of the large counter that seemed intimidating compared to Clary's frail body.

"Honey," the lady behind the desk looked down at Clary. Her voice was soft, "why are you crying?"

Clary took in a shuddering breath as she reached up to touch her cheek. Her hands quivered as her fingers came back wet. She hadn't even realized that tears were running down her face. Her whole body started trembling as she stared up at the woman behind the desk.

"J-J-Jace Wa-Wayland," Clary's voice shook like her body did, and it was hard to get the words out.

The lady, Maria, turned and quietly asked a nurse to quickly find a doctor.

Clary clutched at her chest, the material of her hospital gown crumpling under her fingers. "Where's Jace?"

Maria's eyes lit up in understanding. "The boy from the car accident."

"P-Please," Clary begged, her voice breaking.

Maria took pity on the poor girl in front of her and told her the room number. She watched with sad eyes as the small red headed girl walked away.

Clary made her way to room 112. It seemed like days had passed by the time she made it there. She stood outside the door for a minute before she was able to muster the courage to reach up a pale hand and turn the knob.

Inside, it was an exact replica of Clary's room, white walls, white ceiling, white tiled floor, white sheets, and white pillows. Jace was lying in the bed looking worse for wear. His blond hair spilled across the pillow and down over his eyes. His skin was a sickly pale and his cheeks sunken in. His eyes had dark bags underneath them even though he was asleep. He was covered in wires, tubes, and machines beeped next to the bed.

Clary gasped aloud as she stared at him in shock. Instead of making her way towards him, she involuntarily took a step back. He looked like a corpse. She felt bile rise in her throat.

The door swung open and slammed in her back, making Clary fall to the floor on her hands and knees. She didn't even try to stand up. All the strength left her body and she fell into the fetal position.

"Clary," someone tried to get Clary up, but it was futile, so they sat down next to her. It was a comforting presence, but he couldn't lessen the pain she felt tearing her heart apart. The door opened again and someone else came into the room and sat down next to her as well. He began stroking her hair softly, and Clary relaxed into it.

It was about an hour later when Clary sat up. She sat in between Alec and Magnus for a short while until she said, "Hi," in a voice that was just audible.

"Hi," it was Magnus who responded. Alec couldn't find it within himself to say anything. Just hearing his voice broke Clary down. She cried silently to herself. Her shoulders shaking as she let out quiet sobs.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" Clary said quietly.

"That's the exact same question we're all asking ourselves," Magnus said, his voice barely a whisper. Alec stood up abruptly and left the room. Outside there was a thump, the sound of flesh hitting the wall. Then, there was a cry of pain. Not physical pain, but the cry of someone who has lost the thing they care about most.

"At least they're together," Magnus murmured before standing up and going to Alec.

_ At least Simon and Isabelle are together, wherever they are._ That was the thought that kept Clary going as she stood up and pulled a chair next to Jace's bed. She grabbed his cold hand and rested her head on his bed. _At least they're together._ She kept repeating Magnus's words to herself. That, and the hope that Jace could possibly wake up were the only things that kept Clary alive in those next few months.

**A/N: **

**It's heartbreaking, I know. **

**I think i've decided the way i'm going to end it, but suggestions would be helpful and very appreciated.**

**Until next time**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: **

**Sorry it took me so long, school started. I'm swamped with AP American homework. There's just so much to do and so little time. It'll probably be another week before next chapter. **

**Chapter 25:**

It had been two months since Clary had woken up. Nine months since the accident. Nine months since Simon and Isabelle died. Nine months of Jace living on machines. Two months during which Clary visited the hospital everyday and sat by Jace, praying for him to wake up.

Now, Clary was holding Jace's and tightly between hers while she talked to him. The nurses said he may be able to hear her, and that was enough to keep Clary talking for hours.

"Magnus and Alec are in the cafeteria. It's lunchtime, but I don't have an appetite. I haven't been eating much since the accident." Clary said. "Luke and my mother keep trying to force me to do things, like go to school, talk to them, make new friends. I just ignore them though, I prefer to sit here with you, and I don't want any more friends. The only people I ever liked are gone.

"My mom and Luke are talking about sending back to a therapist. They think I'm going crazy, and I guess they aren't too far off. It's just hard to do things when my best friends are gone and the boy I love is here. I don't really need a therapist; I just need you to wake up, is all.

"I went back to school the other day. It was hard. Magnus and Alec were there too, but it didn't feel right without you, Isabelle, and Simon. I mostly kept to myself but that was next to impossible because everyone kept asking me questions and apologizing about everything. It was enough to make me want to rip my hair out. I don't think I'm going to go to school tomorrow. I'm sure the teachers would understand, right?

"Simon's mother and the Lightwoods are going to have a joint funeral. I think they were trying to wait until you woke up before having it, but they're setting the date for a month or so from now. If you aren't awake by then, we are going to bury them without you. You better wake up; I don't think I could make it through that alone.

"I love you. I really, really love you, and I need you more than anything else in the world. So, you have to wak-"

The door opening cut Clary off mid word. Maryse and Robert walked into the room followed by Alec, Magnus, and a doctor. The Lightwoods don't bring Max to the hospital because they don't want him to see Jace like this, deteriorating.

"I think the kids should leave the room for this," the doctor said, gesturing to the three teenagers.

"What's this about doctor?" Robert asked, his voice tight with tension.

"It regards Jace and his condition," the doctor replied.

Clary looked at Jace. He had machines living for him. There was a tube going into his mouth, breathing for him. There was a tube inserted into his bladder that emptied out the urine. He was attached to an IV, there were wires attached to his chest monitoring his vitals, a clip on his finger to get his pulse, and even more than that.

"Alright, kids, leave," Robert ordered.

Alec jumped up in protest, "But-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Robert interrupted, "now." Maybe it was the sadness in his eyes, or the way his back was stock straight and every muscle in his body was tensed up, or the way Robert's face looked defeated, like he knew what was coming was bad news. Whatever the reason was, Alec relented his argument and left the room, leaving Magnus and Clary to follow in his wake.

They didn't go far. Each of them pressed their ears against the door, listening.

"Your son has been in this coma state for more than nine months and he has shown no signs of waking up. We've done everything we could possibly do. The chances of him coming out of this are less than five percent. Now, you want to think about whether take him off life support," the doctor said gravely.

Clary gasped and Alec pushed the door open, making them all stumble inside.

"You can't do that," Clary all but shouted at the adults.

"Mom, Dad, you can't really be think about taking him off of life support, you'll be killing him," Alec pleaded. The doctor seemed taken aback at the sudden intrusion, but the Lightwoods just looked on in sadness.

"Alec," Robert said softly, "he can't even breathe on his own. He's living off machines. Is that what he would have wanted?"

"I-I…" Alec ran a hand through his disheveled hair. They all looked messy and disheveled, as if they hadn't showered or slept for weeks.

Maryse, seeing her son's distress, stepped in, "a month. We'll give him another month before we make our final decision." However, Maryse herself looked distraught with new gray streaks running through her hair and her face tight with grief.

Instead of answering, Alec walked out the door, Magnus following him. The doctor and Robert followed soon after, their heads bent together in deep conversation. Maryse lingered longer, brushing the hair out of her son's face with a pained look twisting her features. When they were all gone, Clary sat back down in her spot next to Jace and grabbed his hand once more.

"I've lost everything. My mother left me, my father left me, my stepmother left me, and my best friends left me. You can't leave me too. I don't know how I'll live without you." Clary closed her eyes and bent her head down. Tears streaked down her cheeks and fell in perfect droplets on Jace's hand. "I can't live without you. Please," Clary was begging him to wake up, hoping that he would rise against all odds and defeat the forces that raged against him. But, that only happens in fairy tales, in fiction.

…

So, a week before they were going to let Jace go, a week before Clary's whole world was going to be blown to oblivion, a week before they pulled the plug, there was a twitch. A slight movement of the hand that briefly lit up the overwhelming feeling of loss that threatened Clary's sanity.

Clary jumped from her normal spot at Jace's side and shouted out the door. It wasn't anything coherent; it was just a noise someone makes when they can't form words, a distress call. A nurse came rushing in, asking what was wrong, but Clary could only point to Jace, her mouth opening and closing.

The nurse seemed to understand because she started pressing buttons on machines, her eyes scanning over what appeared to be random squiggles.

Suddenly, she gasped. The nurse quickly ran over to Jace's side and started to take his vitals, then as quick as she came, she left.

Clary sighed in defeat and sunk into her chair. Her hair was limp, her eyes sunken and carrying dark bags beneath them, her mouth set into a grim line, and her body slumped.

She must have been imagining his hand twitching to grasp her fingers. Clary bent her head down, trying to hold in her tears, but it was futile. She only had a week left with Jace, and then he would be gone forever.

Clary was lost deep inside her thoughts, wallowing in the misery that accompanied the loss of a loved one. When the door opened, and a doctor came running in with a few nurses, Clary could only stare at them in detached shock.

They surrounded Jace in a flurry of voices and white coats. One of them approached Clary and tried to lead her out the door, but Clary didn't notice. Eventually, the nurse decided Clary was harmless, and let her stay in the room.

Clary watched, transfixed, as the doctors worked. The doctor did the same thing as the nurse before him, and was looking at the machines while the nurses removed the tube that went down Jace's throat.

They were mumbling stuff to each other that Clary couldn't understand, like they were talking in a different language.

Abruptly, Clary snapped out of her daze and shot to her feet. "What's happening?" She asked the room of professionals. When no one broke stride to tell her what was going on, Clary asked louder. This time, one of the nurses glanced at her for a second before going back to Jace.

"What's going on?" Clary yelled, her voice just louder than the doctor's talking and the sound of machines. The doctor made a gesture to one of the nurses, and she came over to Clary.

"Let's go sweetheart," the nurse murmured.

"No," Clary fought against the nurse's iron grip, "let me see him," she cried, "What's happening to him?" Clary's attempts at escape were futile as the nurse led her to the outside hallway.

"It's okay, honey," the nurse cooed, "let us do our jobs."

"Please," Clary whimpered pathetically, "please tell me what's wrong," her eyes were wide and wet with tears, begging the nurse to give her some sort of information.

"You'll be the first I tell when I found out myself. Okay?" The nurse's eyes were kind and soothing.

Clary nodded and the nurse turned and went back inside. "I'll be here," Clary whispered to the empty hallway. She slid down against the wall opposite Jace's door. She tried to hold back her tears while she pulled out her cellphone and dialed Alec's number.

"Something's happening with Jace. Come as soon as you can," Clary said into the phone, her voice thick with tears. As soon as she ended the call, Clary hung her head and cried.

Clary had been doing way too much crying the past few months. She was surprised she hadn't run out of tears and fallen into a numb depression. But, she supposed that was the next phase. After grief, it's depression. And anger may factor in somewhere.

Alec was sprinting through the hallways, trying to get to Jace's hospital room. He was leaping around doctors and dodging hospital carts. His feet came to a halt beside a girl.

She was frail and skinny, her bones sticking out. Her hair was a dull red that hung in strings around her face. Her face, which was blotchy and red while still being dark and sunken in, was exhausted. Her eyes carried no light in them, but were glazed over, like she was looking but didn't see. This was the body of a girl named Clary, but inside it wasn't Clary. The body was just an empty vessel that no longer carried the soul of the stubborn, and fiery girl she once was.

Alec didn't look any better. He appeared as though he hadn't slept since in months. His hair was in a messy disarray, full of knots and tangles that he didn't have the energy to brush out. His clothes were the same clothes he's been wearing for the past week. His hand was bandaged, his eyes were bloodshot, and although he wasn't drunk, he had been drinking, trying to lose himself to the numb feeling of drunkenness.

Before Alec could join Clary, the door across the hall opened up and a nurse stepped out.

"You're friends of Jace's?" the nurse asked. Her voice was a rehearsed kindness, like she had said the same thing one too many times to one too many families. Her eyes were made of steel, so Alec and Clary were unable to tell whether she was delivering bad news or good news.

"We're family," Alec felt obligated to correct. Like saying that they were family would change what she was going to say…make it good news.

"Jace," she said slowly, leaving the pair in suspense, hanging on her every word. "Has taken positive steps. He is breathing on his own and has been taken off the ventilator. It seems as though you may get a miracle."

The nurse didn't even finish talking before Clary was on her feet. She looked towards Alec, and he crushed her into hug. Clary felt tears running down her face once more, except this time they were tears of joy. She hugged Alec back vehemently, clinging to him as she felt hope surge through her body and bloom in her chest. Jace could survive.

They pair released and surged forward to enter Jace's room. They were an intimidating force, but the nurse didn't let them in.

"You aren't allowed in yet. The doctor's still need to run some tests to make sure everything is alright," the nurse pressed her back against the door and stood as an unmoving weight. "You can wait out here, but I don't know how long it will be." The nurse nodded at them before opening the door and swiftly stepping inside, only teasing the teenagers with a glimpse of Jace's body on the bed.

…

It seemed like days had passed of staring at the wooden door, waiting for it to open. Clary had memorized every groove, every line, and every color. When she closed her eyes, she saw that door. When she opened her eyes, she saw that door. Her life for the next hour revolved around that wooden door.

When the door _did _open, Clary had to do a double take. She wasn't sure if it was her mind conjuring up the image of the door opening, or if it was a reality. Clary tugged on Alec's sleeve.

"Is that door actually opening?" Clary asked Alec under her breath. She stared at the open door intently. "Are there actually nurses coming out of the room? And is the doctor really walking towards us?"

Alec pulled away from her and went to meet the doctor halfway. Clary followed him immediately, only a step behind. "So I take it I wasn't hallucinating," Clary muttered under her breath as they approached the doctor.

The doctor was the same man who told them that they should pull the plug. He said the same thing as the nurse; that Jace was doing better. "When that boy wakes up, I'll have witnessed a miracle," the doctor stated.

"So, you'll think he'll wake up?" Alec asked, excitement leaking into his voice.

"He's fought his way this far. It's all downhill from here."

"Is that a yes?" Clary asked, scrunching her nose up in confusion.

"It's really up to him. If he wants to wake up, then he'll sure as hell wake up," the doctor said before walking away.

Clary and Alec entered the room side by side. There was a sense of foreboding; they were excited but weary, unsure of what they would see.

They were expecting Jace to look drastically different; to not look like a breathing corpse. But, they were disappointed because he looked the same.

Clary let out a breath, a disheartened sigh before voicing what they were both thinking. "He looks exactly the same."

Alec just nodded his head silently.

They stood next to each other at the foot of his bed, watching him. Clary reached out and grabbed Alec's hand, holding it tight as she whispered to him, "we're here. We're waiting for you."

…

The next week or so, Clary came to visit Jace everyday at the usual time. The only thing different was that Alec and Magnus both accompanied her. It was different then being alone. Clary couldn't voice her most intimate thoughts to Jace, but it was much more comforting for her, to have Alec and Magnus there, all of them supporting each other.

It was exactly twelve days, two hours, and thirty-three minutes after Jace was taken off the ventilator. Clary was sitting on her chair, which seemed to have molded to fit her frame, next to Jace's bed. Alec and Magnus were sitting on the other side of him, and they were talking to him.

Alec was telling him about how much Max was begging to see him. He told Jace about how strong Max was being, that he hadn't cried once, and Alec wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Clary was listening intently as Alec went on about his little brother. So intently that she almost didn't notice the shift in the bed.

Magnus, however, jumped up and exclaimed, "he's awake." Clary inhaled sharply and snapped her head over to look at him. Her nerves were alight with excitement and joy. She suddenly deflated, and her mouth curled into a scowl.

"No, he's not," Clary snarled. "What kind of a fucking joke was that?"

Magnus held up his hands defensively, "I swear to God, his eyes like fluttered open and he shifted on the bed."

Clary's eyes darted to Alec, to see if he could support Magnus' statement. Alec, however, wasn't looking at her. His eyes were trained solely on Jace as he studied his movements, his breathing.

Suddenly, Jace moaned and shifted to the side. His eyes were twitching, like they were moving under the lids. They all stood transfixed for a moment before Magnus jumped into action and pressed the nurse call button on the bed.

A nurse came in a few minutes later, and took in the scene on the bed. She called out the door for the doctor, and they came rushing in. Clary heard small snipets of their converstation, "moving…removal…" before she was brushed out of the room.

"What's going on? I thought he was getting better," Alec tried to ask as the nurse bustled him out of the door. "Hey," Alec shouted before she slammed the door in his face.

Clary felt deja vu sweep over her as she found herself in the hallway, staring at the same wooden door once again.

"I hate hospitals," Magnus muttered. Clary stood in shock, unable to move or say anything, otherwise she would have agreed with him. "Stupid doctors never tell you damn thing." Magnus seemed to be the only one who was able to talk, and he was doing plenty of it. "I would assume we'll be here for a while so does anyone want coffee? Tea?...I'll take that as a 'yes, Magnus, I'd like a cup of tea,"' Magnus walked off towards the cafeteria.

"How does he deal with it so lightly?" Clary found herself asking Alec.

"He's not. It seems like it's not affecting him, but it hurts him as much as it hurts you. Everyone has different ways of coping with the grief," Alec replied, staring steadily at the door, waiting for it to open.

"Yeah," Clary sighed. She sat down, with her back against the wall, staring at the door once more.

When Magnus came back with tea, there were no words exchanged. They all just sat in silence, staring at the wall, caught up in their own thoughts.

When the doctors finally came out, it was like a dream. Clary heard what they were saying, but it didn't register in her brain.

She saw Alec walk towards the room, so her legs automatically began to follow. Soon, they were sprinting to the door. Alec slammed it open, and the three of them stood in the doorway, staring at a conscious Jace.

**A/N:**

**Review, tell me what you think.**

**I was going to end it so everyone but Clary died in the car accident, then she'd have to learn to live with it, or she'd kill herself to be with everyone else. But, i tried to make it semi happy. **

**Unless... something's wrong with Jace...is he blind? Does he not remember anything? DUH DUH DUH. **

**I didn't have much time to proofread, so if there's any major mistakes i'd be happy to fix them.**

**until next time **


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N:**

**Alright, so i need you guys to bear with me about the whole time of the funeral. I just really wanted Jace to be there. I know the bodies would be decomposing, and there is no way they would have waited so long to have the funeral. So, my apologies, but this is it. **

**Hi readers and reviewers, Lily here, this is the last chapter. **

**Review and tell me what you think. **

**Chapter 26:**

"You guys look terrible," was the first thing that escaped Jace's chapped lips. His voice was hoarse and raspy from not being in use for more then half a year.

Clary let out a breath of laughter that sounded more like a cry as tears filled her eyes.

"Jace?" Clary breathed in wonder, her voice cracking on his name. She felt a pressure building up inside her chest that made her want to scream and cry and sing and laugh all at once.

Tears fell over her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Jace was alive.

Her legs moved before her mind could process what was happening. But, before she knew it, Clary was running towards him, her vision blind with tears.

She flung herself on top of him and buried her head in his chest, shaking with the force of her tears. Jace gently stroked the redhead's hair with one hand, while the other embraced Alec and Magnus.

Clary laughed joyously as she kissed him over and over again, kisses that tasted salty with her tears.

After a few moments, in which they relished in Jace's revival, Jace asked a question that brought reality crashing back down upon them.

"Where…" Jace cleared his throat, "where are Isabelle and Simon?"

Clary immediately stiffened in his arms, and brought her tear-stained face up to meet his gaze. Clary's eyes were hard and rough with grief as she quickly glanced away. Alec clenched his fists and tightly closed his eyes, not offering to answer the question.

Magnus was the one who stepped forward and began to talk. "You remember the accident, yes?" When Jace nodded hesitantly, Magnus continued. Clary ducked her head down and made as if to cover her ears, like that would prevent her from hearing Magnus' voice. "Simon and Isabelle were killed in the crash."

It seemed as though the room had an echo because those words were repeated over and over again in the heads of the teenagers.

It took a moment for the implications of Magnus' words to sink in. When they did, Jace blinked once…twice…three times. "Please leave," Jace's voice was quiet, yet it resonated throughout the silent room. There was no space for negotiation, so everyone quickly got up and exited the room. Jace was able to maintain his composure until Clary swiftly shut the door behind her.

As soon as he heard the door click shut, Jace tilted his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. There was a pressure in his stomach and he felt like he needed to vomit.

Isabelle was dead? His sweet sister Isabelle? And Simon? How is that even possible. They were just alive; they were all just at the beach. How is it that someone's life could change so drastically in an instant?

Jace felt the walls closing in around him. There wasn't enough room, he couldn't breathe very well. Jace sat up and swung his legs off the edge of the bed. Clary and the others were waiting outside the door, so he took off, out the window.

When he landed on the soft grass beneath the window, his feet started walking slowly, getting used to being in motion. Then, he began to move quicker, and was soon at an all out sprint. It was a liberating feeling, to have his legs working after so long, to be breathing in the fresh air, to have the wind running through his hair.

But, something was off, different, wrong. The world felt off balance, like the ground was twisting and rocking beneath his feet. The air seemed heavy, like it was closing in on him, slowly suffocating him. The flowers seemed wilted, the leaves dead, the grass yellow. The world was a lesser place without Isabelle and Simon to make it brighter, to make it worthwhile.

Jace ran until he couldn't run anymore, and his legs gave out. He collapsed in a heap on the ground, in the middle of the sidewalk, with passersby parting around him without sparing him a second look. It was only then did he allow himself to cry. He wept for his dead friend, his dead sister, his dead family, for the sorrow of everyone else.

It was only ten minutes later when Clary found him. Jace was still in his hospital gown, collapsed on the sidewalk, tears streaming down his face.

"Jace," Clary voice cracked, as did her heart when she whispered his name. She kneeled down beside him, her hand resting gently on his back. Her heart clenched and she choked on her words at the sight of him.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. He released a gasping breath as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. They stayed like that for a while, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Oh God, Clary. How could this happen? Why did this happen?" Jace asked, his voice strained and think with tears.

"I don't know," Clary murmured, "I don't know."

…

Today was a solemn day; it was Simon and Isabelle's funeral.

Clary dragged herself into a black dress and black flats; her hair was kept down in red curls. She slowly and tediously ate breakfast before going to the Lightwood's house.

They were going to go to the funeral together.

When she entered the house, everyone was already standing in the foyer getting ready to leave. Clary immediately grabbed Jace's hand for the support she so desperately needed.

At the service, they played Amazing Grace, and carried in the two caskets, the mourners following behind. Clary, Jace, Alec, and Magnus sat next to one another in the front row of seats.

Isabelle and Simon's parents said a few words before Clary was asked to come up.

She stood up on shaky legs and smoothed out her dress before making her way to the podium. As Clary looked out over the sea of black, she thought back to when she first met Isabelle and Simon. They were her first friends and her best friends.

She reached into the pocket of her sweater and pulled out a folded piece of paper. It seemed as though it took much too long to unfold the paper that was much too loud in the silent room.

"I wrote out this whole speech to say in front of family and friends today, but it seems too superficial. And, Simon and Isabelle were anything but superficial, so it doesn't seem right for me to read from this," Clary said, folding her speech back up. She sniffled before continuing, "My name is Clary Fairchild, and Simon and Isabelle were my best friends," Clary laughed slightly as she recalled them, and her eyes began to fill with tears. "I don't want to stand up here sobbing to you about how much I loved them and how much I'll miss them, because life will be so intolerably hard without them," Clary broke off for a second as she tried to blink back her tears. "I just want to say that no matter where we go, no matter what we do in life, they will always be with us," Tears began to roll down Clary's face and her throat choked on them. She took a shuddering breath before continuing, "Two people who left their marks on the world and in our hearts and in our souls where we will always remember them. Because, they are truly unforgettable," Clary had to stop there because she was suffocating on her sobs.

She slowly made her way down to the bench, and Alec took her spot on the podium. He took a deep breath before beginning to talk in a voice that brought many to tears. "Isabelle was my best friend, but also something much closer than that; a sister that was spontaneous, bright, smart, and could light up any room with her presence. She was undoubtedly the one person who knew me better than I knew myself. Her death as well as Simon's will leave an unprecedented void in my heart and in the hearts of many others. I loved her more than life itself," Alec gripped his suit, his fingertips crushing the material right above his heart, "and it hurts so much." His voice was labored and tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. "I…" Alec had trouble continuing, so Jace quickly ascended the steps and stood next to his brother.

Alec, a man that was normally so strong, and so adept at hiding his emotions, was completely falling into shambles right before Clary's eyes.

Jace rested a hand on Alec's shoulder and pulled him into a firm and brief hug. Alec turned and retreated back to the bench and took his place in between Clary and Magnus.

"There are no words to describe the loss the world has suffered without the lives of Simon and Isabelle," Jace began softly, his voice projecting around the room. "They were two souls incomparable to any other. It is in the essence of true friendship that one can find a family. And I can honestly say that even though both my parents died, I was able to find family with both Isabelle and with Simon. They were two people who changed the lives of everyone they touched, and it is for that and for every other thing about them, that they are so completely loved now and forever." Jace bowed his head respectfully before coming back to his seat and allowing Magnus to go up.

He stood, tall and regal behind the podium, "There are many words I could use to describe Isabelle and Simon; unique, kind, entertaining, strange, clinically insane," there were a couple of chuckles throughout the room. "Smart, in love…. Love. They were in love until the very end, which is something not everyone can say. While we walk in suffering upon the hard confines of the earth, Simon and Isabelle are off in another world, together, relishing in the passion of love. This feeling, of finding your soul mate, the one to whom you are so completely devoted, is a rare and unparalleled experience, yet it was felt by these two. For those of you who know, love is wondrous and blissful, and although it comes with hardships, the good outweighs the bad. And at least we can say that Simon and Isabelle were able to realize this feeling. May they rest in peace, and may we hope that where ever they are right now, they are together."

When the eulogies were all completed, there was a service, and then the caskets were walked out and placed in the funeral cars.

No one except for the parents has seen Simon and Isabelle's bodies from after the accident. It was probably because the bodies were so mangled that they wouldn't want an open casket.

Clary couldn't help but wish for one more time to see their faces. She couldn't even remember the last words she had said to them. Clary felt a few tears run down her face as she leaned her head against the car window, looking at the road outside. _At least Simon finished all his books_, Clary thought bitterly.

It took thirty minutes before they arrived at the graveyard where there were two huge holes dug into the ground, and the coffins were already waiting.

Clary and her friends made the trek up to the gravesite, and stood in the middle of the two coffins. All four of them side by side, and without any words spoken they grabbed onto each other's hands. Clary couldn't help but cry silently, her shoulders shaking as they looked down upon their dead friends.

"I love you," she whispered, her voice thick with tears. "I love you all so much," she murmured to her friends, both deceased and standing alive beside her.

So, even though Simon and Isabelle suffered an untimely death, they were together. And although it was a devastating experience for family and friends, it was an event that served to bring everyone else closer than ever before.

**A/N:**

**The End. **

**So upsetting... i didn't particularly like the ending, i don't know...**

**Thank you to everyone who read and to everyone who reviewed. To you i give my love. **

**Goodbye for now.**


End file.
